Through the Years
by PenandPaper83
Summary: Rose and her Duplicate Doctor have just been returned to "Pete's World" after the events of Journey's End. Now it is up to them to make their relationship work and live the life that they both only dreamed about. A Tentoo/Rose story with a good amount of fluff, relationship ups and downs, adult moments and some adventure.
1. Dårlig Ulv-Stranden

**A/N: I always wondered what life was like for Rose and Tentoo after Journey's End. This story was inspired by the "extended kiss" scene that was cut from the JE episode, since we can all guess what kind of life they had once they got settled.**

**This story will have a Mature/Adult rating because of sexual content in later chapters. I know it's not for everyone, so I will warn in the beginning of the chapter at upcoming steamy content. To be fair, if you are reading this here then things will be edited down (but things will be alluded to). If you want to read the full version of any love scenes, then you can read them on Teaspoon and an open mind under Penandpaper83 (link in my profile).**

**Don't own anything Doctor Who related.**

"_Well here we go,_" the Duplicate Doctor took a deep steadying breath and gulped as they watched the TARDIS dematerialize in front of them, "_it's all or nothing now._"

"He left. He actually left me again!" Rose said to herself as she stood staring at the spot where the TARDIS stood. Feeling a tiny squeeze of her hand, she turned to the duplicate Doctor that was left with her.

"It'll be ok Rose. I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor gave her his best smile as he tried to reassure her that she wasn't alone. His free hand had just securely pocketed the piece of TARDIS coral that the full Time Lord tossed him.

Inside his singular heart was pounding a mile a minute, things were going well at the beginning. They had come close to a full out snog fest, much to the chagrin of the full Time Lord Doctor. "_Your loss mate,"_ he murmured as he kissed Rose with all the love and desire that had piled up for the past three years.

Hearing her exhale and squeeze his hand, the Doctor reached up with his free hand and guided her head to face him. Leaning his forehead against hers in an intimate manner he whispered, "I love you Rose, that will never ever change. It took a lot for him to give you up, and yeah he didn't consult you, but would you honestly have stayed if you had a choice?"

"Norway Pete! That bloody beach in Norway! "Dårlig Ulv something..." Rose and the Doctor could hear Jackie shout into the phone over the sounds of the waves crashing against the rocks.

Rose cringed as Jackie continued on the phone, feeling sorry for her dad's poor ear as Jackie was still ranting about being left in Norway. Turning back and locking eyes with her half and half doctor, she placed a hand over his chest, smiling as he placed his hands over the hand on his chest. "It will always be yours Rose," the Doctor whispered into Rose's ear as she leaned her head against his chest. Rose couldn't believe what happened over the last 24 hours. While it wasn't her ideal situation, she could have been dead or even gotten Jackie killed.

Or even worse, she could have been brought back here with no doctor at all. So she really couldn't complain as Donna _was_ right, she got the best that the Doctor could give her. A man who was in every way like him, except that now they could give each other their forever.

The Doctor tilted Rose's head back as he leaned in for another kiss. "I think I could get used to kissing you. I refuse to deny myself this any longer." He grinned as if he was the cat who got the cream.

Rose gave what could only be described as a small moan of pleasure as the Doctor deepened the kiss. She threaded her fingers through his hair, "_really really GREAT hair," _she thought as he pulled her closer to him. The Doctor ran his tongue along her bottom lip, drinking in every taste and inch of his pink and yellow human. Rose parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance, moaning at the back of her throat as their tongues began a dance around each other. Rose and the Doctor broke apart for a few seconds to gulp in some air before pulling each other back against each other, years of pent up sexual tension were finally being allowed a gradual release.

"Oi! Will you two cut that out already?!" Rose and the Doctor broke apart in surprise as they heard Jackie come up to them while raising her voice in an unamused manner. They kept their arms around each other as they faced Jackie, their faces slightly flushing at being caught mid snog.

"Mum! What do you expect honestly?" Jackie started to stammer a smart-ass response before being stopped by Rose. "Like you can really say anything, or have you forgotten how you and Dad acted when we got here?" Rose brushed a few locks of hair out of her face as the wind had picked up slightly. The Doctor was taking a few deep breaths while grinning his trademark grin, however his face fell slightly when Rose mentioned the incident at Canary Wharf.

He would never forgive himself for getting Rose and Jackie stuck in a parallel universe. Even if it contained a version of Pete Tyler who was not only was alive and well, but had achieved his dreams. Bringing himself out of his daze, he felt Rose's hand squeeze his as she must have seen his face. "_In the past... Leave it in the past,_" he thought as he let himself grin again.

"Well a little modesty wouldn't hurt if yah don't mind!" Jackie had scrunched her face as she finally got to form her words, trying as hard as she could to erase the image of her daughter snogging an... Well she wasn't exactly sure what he was now. He wasn't completely an alien, but he wasn't exactly completely human either. While Jackie did like the Doctor, part of her had hoped that when they were trapped here, that Rose might decide to move on. That hopefully she would meet a nice human being and settle down. "And what's wrong with him?" Jackie nodded her head towards the Doctor.

"Oh just getting used to the lack of a respiratory bypass system. Nothing to be worried about Jackie." The Doctor assured her as he felt his face start to flush as well. "_Well isn't this wizard." H_e thought as he tugged his ear.

Rose gave him a hug around the middle, she wouldn't admit it out loud but she was concerned. The Doctor that was here with her was taking all this a little too well and while she was thankful he wasn't running around in a panic; she knew that he sometimes likes to hold feelings in, to deal with later in private.

The Doctor looked down and wrapped his arms around her in one of their trademark hugs. So many emotions were running through his head right now and it bothered him that he might not easily control them like he could before the Meta-Crisis. However he was willing to do his best for Rose, he was being given a chance by the universe to have what he had always wanted since he met her. He knew that the road before them would not be easy, but he hoped that he wouldn't make things difficult for Rose.

"Well come on you two, your father has called to dispatch a cab to bring us to the nearest hotel." Jackie turned on her heels and started towards the road. The Doctor and Rose paused and turned once more to where they had piled out of the TARDIS. Turning their heads towards to look at each other, "forward and together," Rose said in a solemn promise.

The Doctor cupped her cheek with his hand and said just as solemnly, "forever and always."


	2. Up Up and Away!

**A/N: **After watching Journey's End again recently, I realized that tentoo was not wearing a tie. So I made a slight edit to reflect that.****

**This takes place during the ride from Norway and the stage is being set for some conflict that is going to start the ball rolling in Rose and the Doctor's relationship (don't worry! It's nothing negative!). Enjoy!**

**As always, I own nothing from Doctor Who. Just a replica sonic screwdriver.**

* * *

"Good to see you again Mrs. Tyler!" The pilot tipped his hat to the group as they walked across the tarmac towards the waiting Zeppelin. "Ms. Tyler, welcome home! Welcome aboard Sir."

The Doctor was looking around the small airport before he turned to the man who was speaking to him. "Oh Hello!" He smiled as he held his hand out to shake the pilot's hand. Above them, the Zeppelin's engines were beginning to rumble to life. He then followed Jackie and Rose up the small stairway and ducked his head as he entered the vehicle.

He tightened his lips as he looked around the interior, he was starting to feel slightly claustrophobic. It really wasn't his fault, most of his life was spent on a 'bigger on the inside' ship. He always had room to move about as he pleased. Now it was small cars, Zeppelins, houses with _doors_ and _windows_ and..and _carpets_. The Doctor shuddered to himself as this was his worse nightmare come to life. Sure he had Rose, but what was the cost?

The TARDIS coral _HAS_ to grow, and it has to grow quickly. He concluded as his hand wrapped around the piece that was still secure in his pocket. It was the only thing that he knew would keep him sane while he was grounded on earth. Then it would be The Doctor and Rose Tyler in the TARDIS amongst the stars, just as it should be.

"Hey you alright? Doctor?" Jackie laid a hand on the Doctor's shoulder when she caught him staring at the wall. When he didn't respond she gave the shoulder a light shake.

"Yeah Jackie, I'm fine." The Doctor put on his best face while turning around and gave Jackie a smile. Deep down he wasn't completely alright, but in time he knew he would be.

"You know you don't have to stand the entire ride you plum." Jackie teased him as she heard footsteps coming closer to them.

Pete's personal assistant George was hurrying forward with a smile, and ushered the three weary travelers into the plush seats of the Vitex personal aircraft. "I'm so relieved to see you both have returned safely! And I see you brought along a guest as well," George said as he addressed the group. His gaze lingering on Rose for seconds more than the Doctor felt comfortable with.

The Doctor frowned and wrapped his arm around Rose's shoulders possessively. He glared at George in a manner that challenged him to continue any pursuit of Rose's affections. Rose curled into the Doctor's side and the Doctor smirked in satisfaction as he planted a kiss in her hair.

George looked the man in the blue suit and red trainers up and down in a analytical manner. He knew exactly who this man was, Pete had filled him in before dispatching him to accompany them to London. _"Seems I have what looks to be healthy competition."_ George had thought to himself after he got a good look at the man and how Rose behaved around him. The narcissist in him firmly believed however, that he would be seen as the better choice in Rose's eyes. Furthermore, even if Rose could care less about him, he knew Pete would see that Rose was better off with him rather than this strange man.

George was used to getting his way when it came to the ladies, and once he had his eye set on a woman, he would not stop until he achieved his goal.

"George, where are Pete and Tony?" Jackie spoke up and disrupted George's thoughts.

George motioned for the flight attendant to see to the passengers comfort as he turned to address Jackie. "Mr. Tyler regrets that he is unable to join us, as apparently the Nanny that was hired needed to see to a family situation. However he asked me to assure you that he and your son will be anxiously waiting for you in London."

The Doctor smiled to the flight attendant and mentioned that anything banana flavored would be fine. His stomach growled at the mention of food. He grimaced for a moment as he remembered that he was part human and would now require regular amounts of food and sleep in order to function. _"Just wizard... Plain flippin wizard this is."_ The Doctor thought as he gently roused Rose to ask her what she wanted.

Rose was starting to slip into a rather pleasant dream that involved her and the Doctor continuing what they had started on the beach. She opened her eyes and groggily batted at the hand that was trying to wake her. "I'm up, what do you want?" She looked at the group before setting her eyes on the man that she was currently using as a pillow.

"What do you want to eat Rose?" The Doctor asked her, his instinct to see to her needs and care beginning to grow stronger just like they were when they traveled together.

Rose buried her head back into the Doctor's shoulder as she mumbled something about a grilled cheese sandwich and juice. The Doctor's arm wrapped back around her intuitively as he looked out the window as the aircraft was finally lifting off the ground.

* * *

"So tell me Doctor, what was it that the other Doctor tossed to you?" Jackie asked as they dined on their lunch.

"TARDIS coral," the Doctor said as he polished off the remainder of his banana nut muffins.

"What the hell is a TARDIS coral? Some sort of souvenir or sick idea of a joke?" Jackie huffed as she sat back, it was bad enough that the Doctor just dumped his clone on Rose and took right back off quick as he pleased. She tapped her nails against the arm rest as she continued to stew on the thought.

"No No Jackie." The Doctor sighed as he continued. "The simplest way I can explain it's like a seedling of a TARDIS. With this I can grow my own TARDIS." The Doctor pulled it out of his pocket and showed it to her. "I don't know how long it will take to grow, however from what Donna told me, it shouldn't take as long as it normally would. Then it's back to the stars!"

Jackie raised an eyebrow at this knowledge as she watched the Doctor put the coral back into his pocket. While it shouldn't really surprise her that as soon as he could, he would want to see what lies beyond Earth in this universe. She knew that everything that he saw on his travels would be new to those eyes. Her mind was brought back to the Christmas before Canary Wharf. He had just changed his face and body in what Rose could only describe as regeneration. _"I haven't seen them yet, not with these eyes,"_ he had said as he stood next to her for a moment.

Jackie also knew that Rose would most definitely follow him to the stars. While she wished that Rose was around more, however the important thing was that Rose was happy. And that is what any mother desires for her children. Jackie had resigned herself years ago that she would never have a _normal_ life with her daughter. She figured that out when the Doctor swept her right back up into the TARDIS and took off again after that incident with those giant green things.

All children leave home one day, her best friend Bev had told her once, however Jackie didn't think it would be to much to request regular visits. When the time came, she would make that absolutely clear to Rose and the Doctor.

"Mrs. Tyler..." Jackie's head snapped upwards as she was jerked out of her thoughts.

"Yes George, what is it?"

"The pilot has informed me that there are bad storms threatening to roll over London around the time we are expecting to land." George leaned his arm on the back of the seat as he was checking things on what could only be described as a device similar to a tablet.

"So? We'll just be slightly wet as we disembark!" Jackie snapped as she glared at George. She didn't know what Pete saw in this tosser. He was an over-ambitious, sniveling snake that just didn't sit right with her.

George was slightly taken aback at her response. He respected his boss's wife, however he didn't like her lack of deference. He was brought up that a woman respected the man around her and listened to their word without question.

"I have been informed that the storms are heavy and it would be inadvisable to attempt navigation to the landing point. I have already spoke with Mr. Tyler to update him." George swallowed back the snarl that was rising in his mouth.

"Thank you George. Arrange for lodging for us, preferably near some shops so we can get a change of clothing if desired." Jackie rolled her eyes, an action that the Doctor caught and bit back a laugh from his seat.

"You may go George, and oh! Next time, tell me when you have my husband on the line. I may wish to speak with him." Jackie waved a hand, she was to weary to go back and forth with him right now. The last few days had taken a physical and emotional toll on her.

"Of course Mam. However he made no request to speak with you when I spoke to him." George smirked at the back of her head as he treated to the area that he had set up for himself.

Jackie narrowed her eyes and shot daggers at his retreating form. The Doctor looked between them and knew that if looks could kill, George would be dead on arrival when they got to London. Not that he would probably be missed by many...

"I really dislike him," Jackie declared as she sat back. The Doctor nodded sympathetically and added sarcastically, "I don't see why though Jackie. He has such a _lovely_ personality!"

Jackie giggled as the Doctor rolled his eyes to match his statement. Her eyes then traveled to the sleeping form of Rose, who was still curled up against the Doctor.

"_They'll be married before the end of the year I bet."_ Jackie thought to herself. Smiling as she watched the Doctor keep his one arm around Rose, her smile turned serious as she had to say what was on her mind.

"Promise me you will always take care of her Doctor. Promise me that no matter what, no matter how rough things may get, that you will never leave her behind. I don't think I could bear to see her heart broken again." Jackie had pleaded with the Doctor for this one promise, this one thing that would enable her to sleep at night once they left in his TARDIS.

The Doctor looked at Jackie in surprise if not slight hurt at the notion that he would ever walk away from his Rose. He had promised Jackie before that he would always find a way to keep her safe and bring her home. Either if it was at Rose's request or if a situation was potentially fatal. "Jackie... Do you even need to ask that?"

"Look! Can you promise me that or not? Rose has been through too much in her life, even before you came into it. She's been hurt and made to think she wasn't worth anything in her life. You showed her just how wrong she was on that and while I can't thank you enough for it. I want to know if you will stay at her side when the going gets tough." Jackie had moved to the edge of her seat and gave him her best stare. She noted that Rose had stirred slightly before falling back asleep.

The Doctor sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "You of all people should know that I would do everything in my power to keep Rose safe. Come on Jackie! After all I have done for her, I died to keep her safe once and I'd do it again. And from now on, she only needs to _mention_ that she does not feel safe or that someone has threatened her. Then I will do what I feel necessary to assure her safety. So yes... you have my solemn vow that I will continue to keep her safe and content."

Jackie looked at him with surprise, Rose never exactly told her what caused him to regenerate from the tough guy that she first met into this man. "That was the Christmas that your TARDIS came skidding into the courtyard of the estate wasn't it?"

The Doctor nodded as he raised his hand and ran it through his hair. "Rose had the entire vortex in her head, she was burning up here." The Doctor tapped at his temple as he continued. "She was dying and in pain, so I kissed her and took the vortex into myself."

Jackie blinked as she listened to him. She wasn't surprised at what Rose did as she was willing to do anything to get back to him. "So what happened next?"

"Well no one is meant to have the vortex in their body, not even Time Lords Jackie. I still to this day don't know how Rose survived as long as she did with the vortex in her. It killed me in like 5 minutes, but Rose had it in her long enough to pilot the TARDIS, bring Jack back to life and destroy a shite ton of Daleks and their Emperor. Plus tell me that her head hurt. So then I regenerated into the person you see before you." The Doctor gave a cheeky grin as he straightened the right lapel of his jacket. He had noticed that it became askew and unkempt when Rose had shifted.

Jackie let out a breath and had to admit to herself that after hearing this story, that the Doctor had certainly gained more points in her book. "Okay you plum... I get it. You'll do what you can to keep her safe." Jackie chuckled as she conceded she need not fear, the Doctor just grinned with a tilt of his head before going to look back out the window.

* * *

Two hours later, the Doctor was quietly staring out of the window while Jackie was reading some novel.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted George approach them. He really hoped the man wasn't returning for round two with Jackie, since he was sure that this time, it would result in Jackie would probably slug him straight across the jaw.

"We'll be landing shortly. Pete has informed me that he has arranged for us to stay at this quaint little bed and breakfast located in this town called Ardara in county Donegal. It's a coastal county in Ireland." George said shortly before leaving as quick as he came. "I thought I told you-" Jackie started to shout as the Doctor reached out and took her arm gently. His head shaking in a manner that asked her to not get into another bout with the man.

"Ooohhhhh that man is getting on my last nerves!" Jackie huffed as she picked up her book, torn momentarily between reading it or lobbing it at the back of George's head. She decided on the former, as the latter would require her to go near him to retrieve her book. She sighed and opened her book again.

Rose by this point was starting to shift rapidly and mumbling. The Doctor looked down as he felt her move, his face grew full of concern as he suspected that Rose was having a not so pleasant dream. "Rose... Rose!" The Doctor tried to shake her awake quietly as to not disturb Jackie.

Rose stilled for a moment before her eyes shot open and her body automatically moved into a sitting position. Rubbing her eyes she looked around in a frantic manner until she realized where she was. _"__Zeppelin__...Mum...Doctor..."_ she thought to herself as she looked up to find a concerned Doctor staring at her.

"Hi." Rose smiled to the Doctor as she started to relax. Her brain trying to clear the sleep fog.

"Hello." The Doctor's face turned to a grin as she awakened, he began to relax as he heard her heart start to slow down, returning to a steady pulse. His fingers brushed aside a lock of hair that had fallen over her eyes.

"How long was I out? Are we almost to London?"

The Doctor drew in a deep breath as he put his arm back around her waist as she leaned against him. "Three hours, seventeen minutes and forty two seconds. And no, we're apparently taking a detour."

Rose giggled as her tongue slid out of the corner of her teeth. She always loved when the Doctor did his thing where he told her the exact hours, minutes and seconds in regards to time. "Wait... what do you mean detour? Is something wrong in London?" Rose started to panic as she feared that there was some issue that was keeping them away or that there was an aftermath from the stars going out.

"Calm down Rose." The Doctor moved his hand to her shoulder and began to rub his hand down her arm in a comforting manner. "Apparently there are some nasty storms rolling in and the pilot won't be able to navigate it. So we are stopping in Ireland."

Rose continued to grin as her hand found his and their fingers interlaced perfectly. "Never been there. So I guess we could count this as adventure number one eh?"

The Doctor leaned his head close to hers, he had not kissed her in six hours, twelve minutes and two seconds. Way too long in his opinion, and it was something that he intended to remedy immediately.

The Doctor brushed his lips against Rose's in a manner that sent chills down both their spines. It spoke of the intensity between them, yet it was rather intimate. "Welll... I was going to say this Zeppelin ride was adventure number one but..."

Rose shook her head and kissed him fully before replying, "I fully concur. Ireland will be adventure number two." She then pulled his head close again, her lips demanding more contact with his. A demand that he would never deny her.

They broke apart after a moment when they heard Jackie sigh and mutter about not being able to keep their hands off each other. Secretly she was thrilled for Rose. She had a good man who would always love her, cherish her and protect her with his life. _"Yep... definitely before the end of the year..."_ Jackie reaffirmed in her mind as she went back to her book.

With Jackie ensconced in her novel, and Rose and the Doctor in their own little world, none of them could see the cold and calculating eyes trained on them by one George Edward Connolly.

He continued to glare at them, specifically at Rose and the Doctor as he started to devise plans in his head. He had set sights on Rose Marion Tyler, he had plans for them both, and no one was going to deter them. Especially not some clone of a man that calls himself Doctor. He couldn't see what Rose saw in him, nor what would make her lower her standards. She could have any man she wanted, but for some reason she preferred the man in the blue suit who talks like he's fresh off the council estates.

He would make her see reason. She would see he was the better choice over this _Doctor_. Even if he had to take extreme measures. He would win out. He always got his way.

* * *

The Doctor was staring out of the window of the Zeppelin again, Rose and Jackie had gone off to talk with Pete on George's tablet. Beneath the aircraft he could see nothing but ocean for miles. He had already concluded hours ago that while Zeppelins provided a leisurely manner of travel, they were exceedingly slow. He was getting restless, he itched to walk around in fresh air. Anywhere outside of this blooming aircraft would do.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the sound of a glass being placed on the armrest besides him. Looking up he had expected either Jackie or Rose, however was rather surprised when he saw George sit across from him. In his hand was a glass filled with the same amber colored liquid that was being offered to him. He raised an eyebrow as he took up the glass and the smell of brandy wafted into his nostrils.

"Figured I'd take a moment to offer you your first drink on your first day as a human. The women are still off chatting to Pete, so I decided to have a sit down and enjoy a nice drink." George explained as he took a sip of his drink with a casual shrug.

The Doctor now raised his other eyebrow as he took a sip. _Yep, definitely Brandy_, he thought as he carefully sipped it. He didn't know what his tolerance level for alcohol was in this new body, and he certainly did not fully trust Pete's assistant. So he would err on the side of caution yet relax all the same. He was already trying to figure out George, so if he had to, he would play relaxed and keep a poker face.

"The women being Jackie and Rose I take it." The Doctor frowned as he definitely did not like George's attitude towards women. Especially when it came to his Rose and her mother. They were his family as far as he was concerned, even before he would ever get the bottle to ask Rose to be his wife.

George gave a casual shrug that said he could really care less as he pressed on. "So tell me, how does it feel to be in a human body?"

The Doctor's eyebrows relaxed as it was obvious that women were just objects to George. Objects meant to make him look good or to satisfy needs. This man reminded him of someone he and Rose met once, but he couldn't place it yet. So he let it drop as he replied to the question. "Well this isn't the first time I've been _human_ so to speak. This body is only part human, I still have the Time Lord brain." The Doctor tapped at the side of his head while he took another sip of the drink.

"Really? You're taking the mickey on me aren't you? Are you saying that you could go between human and alien at whim?" George sat forward slightly as he wasn't expecting that answer. His brain began to quickly begin to catalog this information in case it became of use to him.

The Doctor shook his head as he continued. "Nah, only did it once and that was to hide from a group of rather unsavory characters. They basically wanted me so that they could live forever then breed and conquer everything they came across. Rather painful as well if my memories serve me correctly. Plus, I don't think I would ever do it again."

"Why not?"

"Because there was to much risk and the whole thing _was_ a last resort. Once I had changed back and the memories from that time were clear, I really really felt bad for Martha." The Doctor trailed off as he looked into his drink and puffed his cheeks as he exhaled.

George raised an eyebrow, this was going to get good. He could feel it. "Who is Martha and why did you feel bad for her? She didn't die or anything did she?"

The Doctor shook his head, not really wanting to talk about this with anyone other than Rose. Which he had intended to do later when they were in private. He wanted no secrets between him and his Rose, and he wanted to fill her in on his life between Canary Wharf and when he was shot by that Dalek.

"She was the woman I traveled with after... after I lost Rose." The Doctor said softly and briefly told him how he met her and the Judoon at the hospital. He couldn't believe that his gob was without fail as he kept talking. Though he suspected that the unusually strong drink he was consuming was not helping him.

"When I became human, my ship put us in 1913 in this small village. My story was that I was a professor at the school and that apparently Martha was my maid from home. She didn't have it easy as a woman of color in 1913. Plus..." He continued as he was not proud of the next part, he knew deep down it wasn't his fault, he was only human then. "I fell in love with the school nurse. Well, John Smith fell in love with her, but in that moment I was John Smith."

George's eyes bugged open before relaxing. He played it off as surprise saying how he had thought Rose was his one and only. He continued to play it cool as his brain further cataloged this information, as he was very sure this would help his plan.

"Rose still is my one and only George. Don't you ever forget that. However John Smith the human didn't know who Rose was to him. She was only part of the stories in his dream. Furthermore, once the Family of Blood had found him in the village, he was scared. Everyone was telling him his life was a lie, that he was some alien who was in hiding. And for a brief moment, he considered staying human. To stay and live a life with who he _thought_ was the love of his life." The Doctor threw back the rest of his drink as this was a rather painful memory. He gave George a look that said that was the end of it, he wasn't talking about it anymore.

"However before you ask George, I'm so very happy to be this person here. Rose promised me forever once and I had once told her that she could spend her life with me, but I couldn't spend mine with her. But now," The Doctor smiled to himself. "We can spend our lives together. Give each other our forever and be completely content. And we will George... We will be together for the rest of our lives. I promise you that." The Doctor gave George a serious look that was warning George to keep his hands off Rose.

George gave a neutral smile, of course the Doctor would believe that. But when he had his way, the Doctor would be out of the picture. He stood and took their empty glasses and walked away after saying something about work to be done. He was glad he took time out of his schedule to talk to the man. He gleaned more information out of him than he expected, and he certainly had a gob on him which also helped him immensely.

The Doctor turned around at George started retreating as a thought his head. "I'm sorry, but what is your last name exactly George?"

George stopped and turned around. "What's it to you?" He asked confused.

"Just curious mate, I have a curiosity thing sometimes," The Doctor asked nonchalantly, he was curious as his suspicions were still present about meeting a man like this once.

George shrugged and replied, "My full name is George Edward Connolly."

The Doctor's eyebrows started to rise. "That's a mouthful I suppose!"

George stood proudly, puffing out his chest. "My father Thomas made my middle name after my grandfather Edward Connolly. He said that my grandfather taught him how to be a right proper man and how a household is supposed to be run. Keep the women and children in line and your house will run smooth. Something to keep in mind for yourself one day Doctor, for when you meet that special lady." George shook a lecturing finger at the Doctor as if he was chiding a child. He knew the Doctor would catch the part about finding someone. As he caught the Doctor's warning tone earlier about him and Rose, he was returning the favor by warning the Doctor that he would not win. He then turned away and headed back towards his area.

"What?!" The Doctor shouted in his head as he rubbed the back of his head. It was just a name, right? He now knew that he had to keep a closer eye on this George until his suspicions were proved or disproved. This man sounded like he was stuck back in the 1950's and it annoyed the Doctor to no end. This could turn pear shaped and anything involving pears was rubbish to the Doctor.


	3. Emerald Isle Part One

**A/N: I know! It took a while for an update. But so much happens in Ireland, so I had to get it right. It's a long one, however what happens in Ireland pushes the relationship between the Doctor and Rose to the next level. There is some tones of mild drama and 'angst' towards the end of the chapter. I tried to keep it minimalistic, but it's relevant. So please trust me! There is also mild (very mild) swearing in this chapter.**

**This chapter had to be broken into two parts, so part two will be uploaded in a few days. I would like to thank you all for the support in your kind reviews and being placed on your favorite lists. **

**As always, Doctor who belongs to the BBC. (I'm still shaking my fist at Steven Moffat regarding the season finale. He had to write the finale the way he did, knowing we have to wait til November to see what happens.)**

* * *

The doctor could see the rolling hills of Ireland when Rose leaned down and whispered, "Pete would like to speak with you." He stood and turned towards Rose. "I'm already in trouble with your dad eh?"

Rose laughed lightly and swatted his arm, "Nah..Not yet."

The Doctor smirked sarcastically. "Your faith in me is astounding, Rose Tyler!" He raised his hand and cupped Rose's chin. Leaning his head down, he gave her a sweet kiss before walking over to the table where the tablet was laying.

"Doctor! Great to see you!" Pete Tyler greeted as the Doctor picked up the device, and walked over to a private corner where he wouldn't be disturbed.

"Likewise, Pete Tyler! Congrats on you and Jackie by the way!" the Doctor clicked his tongue as he winked. "Didn't get to say anything last time, but here we stand now. Well, meaning I'm actually standing in a Zeppelin. You're probably sitting down somewhere," the Doctor rambled on about how he probably should have said 'here we are' instead of 'here we stand'.

Pete Tyler sighed as he continually tried to get a word in. Yet was failing as he really did not want to be rude to the man who saved the day and his family.

"Doctor!" Pete finally shouted as he rubbed his temples. He wanted to speak to the Doctor privately before they landed. It worked as it got the Doctor's attention, however also earned him a perplexed look. "No need to shout, Pete. I'm right here."

Pete blew out a long stream of air as he considered that this could become a rather trying conversation. He liked the man. And as Rose's father, he would happily give his blessing to Rose and the Doctor being together. However sometimes the man had a gob on him, and it was one that could easily run away from him. "I wanted to check in with you on how you are doing. From what Jackie has told me, this can't be easy on you, Doctor."

The Doctor gave a small nod in answer along with a verbal agreement that there were a few things he was trying to wrap his head around.

"I want you to know, Doctor, that my home is open to you and Rose for as long as you both need. I'm sure you both however, will be wanting to find your own place right quick." Pete gave the Doctor a knowing wink. He was sure if Jackie had come up behind the Doctor, he would have been chastised at the insinuation that Rose and the Doctor were itching to _dance_.

But what he saw in the Doctor's eyes mirrored the same feelings Pete had once Jackie and Rose joined him in this universe. He knew it wasn't solely a look of lust or desire to get in Rose's knickers. It was a look of pure love for a Tyler woman. And once you teetered over that cliff, you fell hard and fast before you even knew you were at the edge.

He had started immediately the process of putting Jackie and Rose in his life officially. He and Jackie were married mere weeks after they arrived, they had felt that they were just right for each other. Something he could bet that the Doctor would aim for. Him and Rose were apart for too long, and he was sure that the Doctor was going to not waste any time with Rose.

The Doctor swallowed as he gave Pete an incredulous look. He had caught the exact meaning, but he was shocked that it was coming from Pete of all people. Weren't human fathers supposed to be all threatening and protective when it came to their daughters? While the Doctor was sure that Pete Tyler was a force to be reckoned with if it involved Rose, maybe this was Pete's way of signaling his approval of him and Rose. This gave him hope for something he wanted to talk with Pete about later.

Plus the Doctor did want to be alone with his Rose. It had been so long since it was just them two, and he craved their private moments like they were air in his lungs. Whether it was in the TARDIS console room, on a couch watching a movie or reading. They were meant to be together.

But then something broke into that train of thought. Pete mentioned they both could stay at the Tyler residence. He had assumed that Rose had a flat of her own, and they would adjourn there. "I'm sorry, Pete. You mean Rose has been living with you and Jackie for the past three years?"

"She lived with us for the first year. Mainly to help Jackie around the house and try to adjust. It wasn't easy on her, Doctor. Jackie adjusted quicker than Rose did. Then after we returned from Norway, she went through a right funk before she started to devise the dimension cannon project. Then she did have a flat closer to Canary Wharf, not that she spent much time there."

The Doctor's face scrunched up in further confusion as he wasn't putting it together. "So why wouldn't we be going back to that flat then?" He panicked for a moment, voicing his concerns that Rose or Jackie thought him as dangerous as his counter-part had made him out to be. "Tell me honestly, Pete. Is Jackie afraid of Rose being alone with me?"

Pete shook his head as he replied, "No, Doctor. Even if we thought you were somewhat dangerous, Rose can definitely hold her own. I've seen her take down men bigger than you in defense. However to answer your question, Rose did not intend to return to this universe. The whole point of the cannon was to get her back to your side. Where she belongs, Doctor."

"So why wouldn't we be going back to Rose's flat then?"

"Doctor, Rose did not plan on returning to this universe," Pete said slower as he gave the Doctor a pointed look. "However, now that things are as they are. We have some work to do when you all arrive and settle in."

The Doctor froze as he finally realized what Pete was saying. Rose was going put her money where her mouth was. She was really willing to spend the rest of her life with him, and to do that would mean a sacrifice of a life with her parents. It finally seemed to the Doctor that for once, fate and the universe were being kind to them both for once. Maybe even repaying them for their good deeds.

It was in this moment that he realized that if Rose was going to put her trust in him and stay — as he recalled vowing that she wouldn't be like the rest — then he should trust her that this would be okay.

He knew what the 'no aging' thing meant to him. _One_ lifetime, and only one chance to make it a good one. He wasn't going to waste time worrying about holding his heart back. He knew exactly what he wanted, and he was going to go for it. His full Time Lord self had given them this gift. The chance to have what the idiot was denying himself, because he feared the day he would have to say that final goodbye.

"Doctor? You still there, Doctor? Blimey, is this thing frozen again?" Pete Tyler tapped the side of his laptop in his office. The face on the screen seemed to zone out for a moment.

"Yeah, Pete. I'm still here, sorry bout that." the Doctor gave a half smile as he had slid down the wall and was holding the tablet against his knees. "Mind repeating that?"

"I know you don't have anything except what is in your pockets, Doctor. So I took the liberty of sending one of my personal bank cards for your use. Get yourself some clothing and whatever you need. Hell, even use it to take Rose on a day trip or something. She could use it, Doctor. I've already told Rose and Jackie to do the same since you'll be in Ireland for a day or so. George has been instructed to find a cashpoint upon landing to get some spending money for you lot."

The Doctor swallowed as he almost dropped the tablet in shock. "Pete, you don't have to. I don't know when I'd ever be able to repay you. I don't like being in debt to someone."

Pete shook his head as he waved an dismissive hand. "You owe me nothing, Doctor. If anything, I owe you much more. You gave me back my life when Jackie and Rose came into it. You saved us from Cybermen and who knows what else. All this without ever asking for anything in return. So please, let me do this for you, Doctor. Let me help you adjust and get yourself on your feet. It's just sitting in the accounts, so I think this would be a good use to it."

"Well thank you, Pete. If I need it, I will take you up on it." the Doctor promised to at least keep it in consideration, as he was always used to making his own way. However with no psychic paper to talk his way into anything, he would probably have to accept the help that he knew Pete was genuinely offering to him.

Pete nodded and left it at that. He could only guess how the Doctor was feeling right now, and he wanted to help make things easier for the bloke. This was the man that Rose was choosing as her partner, and Pete wanted to be sure he helped where he could.

* * *

Pete was about to say his goodbyes when the Doctor visibly swallowed and opened his mouth. "There is one more thing, Pete. I – well, I mean to say –" the Doctor stammered as he tried to muster up the courage to say what had come to the forefront of his mind.

Pete leaned in as he watched the Doctor rub a hand to his forehead as he inhaled deeply. "I would like to state my intent to join with your daughter, Pete." the Doctor then exhaled the breath he was holding. He really did not know how normal humans did this with such ease. He had done this before, centuries ago mind you. Was even on the receiving end of the statement once. But back then it was merely a formality. A sign of respect to the father, as these things were arranged between families.

Pete raised an eyebrow as he rested his cheek against his fingers. _"Did he just?"_ Pete wondered as he responded, "Are you... Are you asking for my consent to be with Rose, Doctor?" Pete scratched his cheek. "I don't come off as old fashioned do I?"

The Doctor paused as he remembered this was a different scenario than on Gallifrey. "On my planet, one of the first stages of Gallifreyan mating rituals was for the man to state his intentions to the woman's father. To put it in human terms, Pete. I'm stating my intentions to make Rose my mate according to Gallifreyan and Galactic Law. Will you publicly consent to this when the time comes, Pete?"

Pete chuckled as he looked at the man in amazement. "Bit quick aren't you, Doctor? You said Gallifreyan and Galactic Law. I thought your planet was no more? Will this be binding on an earth standpoint?"

"My planet is no more, you are correct there, Pete," the Doctor replied mournfully. He hung his head for a moment before lifting it to continue. "It's more a point of honoring my heritage than worrying about a bunch of stuffy Time Lords arguing if my marriage to Rose would be legit. And it would be recognized on any planet or system that is governed by the Shadow Proclamation. It's a way to keep her safe when we eventually get back to the stars. Finally, it would not be a legal binding act by earth laws. We would need to conduct a human ceremony according to your customs."

Pete raised an eyebrow as he considered what the Doctor was saying. He wasn't versed in Galactic Law, nor did he even know what a 'Shadow Proclamation' was. But he understood why the Doctor was coming to him and he couldn't see any reason to reject him.

"How does Rose feel about this, Doctor?"

The Doctor drew in a sharp breath as he didn't know how Pete would receive his response. "Rose actually doesn't know about this yet, Pete. Normally back home, matings were arranged and all this was a traditional formality."

Pete raised an eyebrow as he carefully formed his response. "Okay, this is what I say on the matter, Doctor. Privately between us, you have my consent and blessing. However, I will not give any sort of public consent or blessing until you speak with Rose and I hear her assent from her own lips."

The Doctor grinned as he readily agreed to Pete's terms. They were more than fair and he had already planned to broach it with Rose. He just needed to state his intent to Pete.

"One more thing, Pete and then I swear that's all for now." the Doctor did feel guilty for taking up the man's time. But with Pete assuring him that there was no issue as Tony was currently napping and he had no pressing business to attend to, the Doctor continued. "Your assistant George, what's the deal with him. He reminds me of someone I ran into in the other universe, and not in a good way mind you. Plus he seems to have his eyes glued to Rose."

Pete groaned as he asked what George was up to now. All this wasn't new to Pete. However, Pete wasn't the sort of man to just sack someone based on hearsay. No matter how much Jackie harped on him about George. The Doctor had replied that he hasn't done anything major, just kept trying to get under Jackie's skin. Plus his oogling of Rose, which was something that Pete had noticed.

He tried to tell the man that it was a lost cause. That Rose's heart belonged with someone else, even if that person could never be there physically. But George wouldn't listen, so Pete now knew that he was about to find out the hard way. Honestly he hoped it would knock George down a peg...or...three.

"Just that he comes from a long prideful Connolly line, Doctor. Rather pompous family, especially with the men. He's really only mentioned his grandfather Edward. Who served in World War II, yes we had a World War II here as well, Doctor," Pete explained to a surprised Doctor.

"He has a father named Thomas and an aunt named Renee. Though he does not mention the women of his family much, which I always thought odd. Grandmother was called Rita, I think. I forget his mother's name. His grandfather and father seemed to come off as rather xenophobic actually. Particularly about aliens from other planets." Pete shook his head as he rattled off what he's been told or what he dug up when he hired George.

"Why do you ask, Doctor? Is there something I should know?"

The Doctor shook his head as his face fell. George did seem familiar, in that he saw the exact same mannerisms in that bloke Edward in the other universe. Although, sadly it seems he was catching a glimpse of what would have happened if he and Rose never helped Tommy and his family.

"No threat that I can see yet, Pete. That's all I needed Pete. I'll hand you back to Jackie now if you want." The Doctor stood up and stretched as he said his farewells and walked back towards a rather irritated Jackie.

* * *

The Doctor came up to Jackie's side quietly and gently tapped her arm to hand her the tablet. Pete had asked him to tell Jackie he'd be right back as he wanted to check on Tony. He looked over the scene as Jackie took the tablet to wait for Pete to return. "Jackie, what's going on?"

He did not see at that particular moment, a very cross Rose trying to deter a rather determined George.

"Right after you went to go talk to Pete, he swooped right in on Rose." Jackie motioned to the seats as the Doctor heard Rose's voice rise slightly.

"How many languages do I have to say 'Not Interested' in George? Because I can have the Doctor teach me some more if it will get you off my tail!"

The Doctor looked to Jackie as he took a deep breath. "Has he been bothering her, Jackie? Pete told me about his pursuit of Rose. And why are you standing over here anyways?" The Doctor raised an eyebrow as that wasn't like Jackie to leave Rose alone with a bloke like George.

Jackie told him about how before Rose started to make significant headway on the cannon, George tried to get her to go out with him. Rose had of course turned him down, however once it was clear that the cannon was going to succeed, George had ramped up his efforts.

"So Rose and I were just sitting there, talking about where we wanted to go shopping after we landed. Then George came sauntering up saying he needed to speak with Rose. Not caring that he interrupted a conversation." Jackie had crossed her arms and huffed. "Then when Rose and I continued talking saying George can wait, he told me to get lost! That what he needed to speak with Rose on was more important than whatever we were nattering on bout. So I decided to stand here as I wasn't going to let the idiot drag me down to his level and then wallop me with experience."

The Doctor snorted as he walked closer to the seats and saw Rose stand hurriedly. George had stood as well not finished with the conversation. "I'm still talking to you!"

Rose gritted her teeth as she moved her arm back as he made a move to grab it. "Don't care! Do you honestly think I'm going to continue to listen to your _drivel_ after what you just said about him! Who are YOU to say who is rubbish or disgusting? The Doctor has done more for every person he has ever met than anyone else would have cared to. And you _dare_ to compare yourself to him, and even suggest you are better than him?"

The Doctor clenched his fists when he heard Rose mention what was said about him. Oh he was proud of his Rose for standing up to George, but this was now a plain insult to the Doctor.

The Doctor and Jackie grabbed on to each other as the Zeppelin gave a small shake as it hit an air current. After making sure Jackie was still upright, his head shot to the left as he heard a shriek and a smack. "Get your hands off of me, George!"

"Come on, Rose! You liked my hands on you before luv! Feel the difference and tell me you still want the alien over there." George tightened his hold on Rose. When the Zeppelin gave a small shake, he had taken his opportunity to grab a hold of Rose.

Rose's eyes narrowed and her voice went dangerously low as she brought her hands up giving George a forceful push against his chest. "Piss off, George! LET GO!"

"Rose asked you to let go of her, George. I'm only going to tell you once to comply with her request, otherwise you are going to deal with me."

The Doctor had enough. Firstly, some other man other than himself had his hands on Rose below her shoulders. Secondly, Rose clearly did not want this man near her. Finally, he was not respecting her wishes to leave her alone. The Doctor knew Rose could handle her own, but this went to far and he decided to step in. He had put his hand firmly on George's shoulder and pulled him away from Rose. Not as forcefully as he would have liked, but enough to get the message across.

George let go of Rose and shook off the Doctor's hand from his shoulder. He then watched as the Doctor placed his arms around Rose and pulled her into him. His plan didn't go exactly how he had anticipated. He was sure however that maybe, he had started to plant some seeds of doubt into Rose's mind. Now he just had to nurture them, and watch them push the Doctor out of Rose's life.

George's thoughts were paused as the speaker system buzzed on and the pilot announced that he was starting his landing protocol. He straightened his tie and suit jacket as he scowled and walked back to his seat. Rose, Jackie and the Doctor had already sat themselves down and the Doctor was checking Rose over.

"Did he hurt you, Rose?" The Doctor looked over her as Rose shook her head.

"No, I'm alright, Doctor." Rose curled into the Doctor's side as he slid an arm around her shoulders. All three of them looked out the window as the hills and valleys of Ireland came closer into view. As they started to land, the Doctor started to tell Rose about what he just learned about George and his family.

"You're kidding!" Rose's eyebrows shot up as her fingers interlaced with the Doctor's. "Well I would have never guessed it, Doctor. A shame too, that boy Tommy was so sweet!"

Jackie gave them a confused look asking them what they were going on about. The Doctor and Rose quickly told them the story about when they landed in 1953. Jackie's eyebrows raised when they then told her about how people's faces were being wiped clean off.

"In the other universe, Rita sent Edward packing after their son Tommy stood up to Edward. Thus Edward never got to influence Tommy's upbringing. However in this parallel universe, Rita never had cause or the bottle to kick Edward out." the Doctor tugged on his ear as he recalled watching the man walk down the street. "So in this universe, Tommy learned that mimicking Edward's behavior towards others is appropriate. Then the cycle continued with George." the Doctor sniffed as he glanced towards George before turning back to Jackie. "Doesn't excuse his behavior though. Grown man should know better."

Rose sat back as she watched the Doctor and Jackie talk more about George, and it all but helped increase their dislike of him. Well, maybe pity him slightly. She wondered about some of their other adventures before being separated. The Doctor had said that there were dozens of parallel universes, and they were all different. Something that occurs in one universe, could have a completely different outcome in another. Perhaps when they finally got to travel the stars, who knew what they would find.

Either way, she knew it was going to be fantastic.

* * *

Ten Minutes later, everyone was up and out of their seats as the Zeppelin landed. The pilot came out of the cockpit to open the door. Rose and the Doctor grinned at each other like it was Christmas morning. They were about to embark on an adventure in a new beginning. They barely heard Jackie asking the pilot if he had made arrangements for himself during their delay. To which the pilot had replied that he was going to stay with the Zeppelin.

Rose and the Doctor came forward with the rest of the group as the door opened. The Doctor put his hand over his eyes for a moment as the sunlight temporarily blinded him. After a moment he blinked then looked to Rose with his trademark grin.

"Allons-y, Rose Tyler!" He took her hand and pulled her down the stairs of the Zeppelin into the fresh afternoon air.

Jackie came down behind them smiling as she heard Rose give a whoop as they danced across the tarmac. This was the Rose Tyler she remembered. The Rose Tyler she was more than happy to have back.

The Doctor took deep breaths of air and spun Rose around pulling her back close against his chest. "Smell that clean fresh air, Rose!"

Rose smiled as she leaned against the Doctor's chest, and pulled his arms around her as if he were a safety blanket. Her thoughts briefly flipped to George as she watched him exit the aircraft. After his antics on the Zeppelin, she didn't completely trust him. She wanted to make it clear through her actions that the man who had his arms around her was the man she wanted.

She felt his chest rumble as he was energetically pointing out various things. Pushing George out of her thoughts, she laughed with the Doctor as he pointed out the line of ducks waddling and quacking across the tarmac. They laughed even harder when they spotted the poor schmuck who was trying to round them off the tarmac.

Rose almost died of laughter when the Doctor took off yelling, "Let me help ya, mate! I speak Duck!"

Jackie and Rose were howling while holding onto each other as they watched as the Doctor tried to keep hold of a squawking, flapping duck. All while yelling how the babies follow the mother. He put the fully grown duck onto the grass, still quacking at the duck as he helped shoo the ducklings onto the grass.

They heard the Doctor yell at the duck as he started his way back to join them, "Yeah?! So's the same to your mum, you bitey lump of poultry!"

The Doctor was rubbing the spot on his hand where the Mallard Duck had bit him. As he bounced back up to them, Jackie and Rose were trying to compose themselves.

"What's so funny?"

Rose burst into another set of giggles as he looked at her in a perplexed manner. A memory of her and Sarah Jane in a classroom laughing at the Doctor flashed by as she wiped the few tears that welled up from laughing so hard. She took a few deep breaths as Jackie started fussing over his hand. Jackie pointed towards the small building across the tarmac telling him to go wash his hands.

George walked by with his bag in hand giving them a stern look. He wagged a finger at them as if it meant anything to them as he said, "If you two are finished looking like fools. I would like to adjourn inside."

George turned on the spot and walked proudly and slightly stiffly towards the building. Jackie and Rose looked at each other, and mimicked his walking as they trailed behind him. They paused as he turned to look at them. When he turned back around to continue walking, they snorted as they walked normally.

The Doctor and George were waiting for them inside the building as they went to find the information desk.

Coming up to the giant desk, they heard the two women talking and laughing. "You missed it, Karen! Troy was just telling me about some _nutter_ in a blue suit who said he could speak Duck." The red-head who was not Karen kept rattling on as Karen swatted her arm telling her to shut it. She had spotted the so called nutter sauntering up to the desk with a party of travelers.

The Doctor knew they were talking about him, but it really didn't faze him. He was in an extremely good mood today, so he casually leaned against the desk and winked. "I do indeed speak Duck ladies. I also speak Horse, Baby, Lizard, Russian, French, Klingon, Sycor–"

Rose rolled her eyes and clapped a hand on the Doctor's mouth as he continued rattling off his list of languages. "Hello! We are from the Zeppelin that just landed outside." She smiled at Karen as she kept her hand firmly on the Doctor's mouth.

The Doctor's eyebrows scrunched together as he looked down at Rose's hand clamped over his mouth. He didn't see what the issue was, he was rather fluent in many different languages. "That was rude, Rose Tyler!" his exclamation came out muffled behind her hand.

A mischievous glint then flashed in his eyes as he nonchalantly parted his lips and licked her hand. He saw Rose jump slightly and pull her hand away. The Doctor scrunched his face as he sputtered. "You really shouldn't use that lotion on your skin, Rose. I've identified about three separate oils that–" Rose's hand flew back up to his mouth. After making sure Jackie was okay with taking over the arrival check in at the desk, she took the Doctor to the side.

"–are no good for your skin's PH balance," the Doctor finished saying with a cheeky grin.

Rose sighed and knew he was just being his manic self, but he needed to understand that some things are best left unsaid. "Doctor, they have no idea what you are talking about. They are just desk girls, they don't understand that you can speak to animals. They looked like they were about to call the nutter farm on you."

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he countered that he was just trying to show off his brilliance. To which Rose replied that it was nice, but not everyone gets what he was saying. Rose then grinned as her tongue slid between her teeth as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Saying that she didn't want some other woman to get enamored with his brilliant self.

The Doctor gave a low sound as his arms wrapped firmly around Rose's waist and brought his lips to hers for a kiss.

Jackie cleared her throat as she came up to the couple. "Right, first order of business is clothing. We need a few things until we get home."

"You, Doctor." Jackie pointed a well manicured finger at the Doctor. "Need clothing more than anything. We can get you a full wardrobe when we get to London. So you will go with George and pick out a few things. Rose and I will meet you at the place we're staying."

The Doctor let out a small ehhhhhh as he looked at Jackie. "Do I really have to? I like my blue suit!"

"You can't wear that all the time you plum! You need other outfits to change into each day." Jackie shooed them off as she took Rose's arm towards the waiting cab. Turning around she shouted, "Don't forget a toothbrush! Morning breath isn't romantic!"

* * *

"No. No. That won't do. Who likes peppermint anyways?" the Doctor flipped through the rack of toothbrushes. At the base of the rack, was a growing pile of packages that had been flicked off the rack as the Doctor rooted through the selection. "They have spearmint... but no Venusian spearmint. What proper store _doesn't_ have Venusian spearmint?"

"I don't know, just pick one already!" George's patience was nil to none by now. They had been standing in the aisle for 10 minutes while the Doctor compared and critiqued brands of toothpaste and toothbrushes.

"No banana flavored toothpaste... no toothbrushes with Venusian spearmint. This is a rubbish store, George!" the Doctor pointed the packaged dark blue toothbrush at George, before dropping it into the basket with the other toiletries that George suggested for him.

Wandering into the hair care aisle, the Doctor gave a 'oh yes' when he spotted the tub of hair wax and plunked it into his basket. "Just like the kind I had in the TARDIS!"

Twenty minutes later, the Doctor and George stepped out of the shop and began the trek back to the car that was hired for their use in Ireland. "So, Doctor, tell me. What do you plan to do now that you are over here?"

The Doctor sniffed as he thought about it. Swinging his bags at his side, he shrugged. "Dunno actually. I have to talk to Pete about what I would need to find a proper job. Well, a proper job until the TARDIS is grown that is. Maybe I'll teach, I've enjoyed teaching the few times I've done it."

George looked at the man in surprise. He had heard of this man's sheer brilliance and wit. He could be head of a company, have any government position he could want. Yet he wanted to stay in a humble position. "That's all well and dandy, Doctor. But is being a simple school teacher going to allow you to keep Rose in the way of life she is accustomed to now?"

The Doctor paused and turned to look at George. "Are you trying to wind me up or something, George? Are we talking about the same Rose Tyler?"

George smirked as he folded his hands behind him in the fashion that he always saw his grandfather and father do. "I only know one Rose Tyler, Doctor. She's been here for three years now. Bet she got pretty comfortable having all her needs and whims supplied by Pete."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose in amusement as he tried to bite back a laugh. He knew exactly what George Connolly was trying to do. He had to give him fair due, despite it being a botched up attempt at it. "You apparently know bugger all about Rose Tyler. First off, get your head out of the 1950's. A woman doesn't need to be 'kept'. In fact, if I ever tried to 'keep' Rose Tyler; I'd get a world famous Tyler slap, and my ears wouldn't stop ringing for a week."

The Doctor was laughing by now as he continued to poke holes in George's theory. "Secondly, do you even know what Rose Tyler did for a living before I met her?" George shook his head and the Doctor pointed to himself as he spoke, "She worked in a shop. Well, before I blew it up. But that's a different story for another day."

George was surprised, he had seen Rose Tyler over the past three years since she appeared out of nowhere. Nothing about her ever screamed 'I work in a shop'.

The Doctor's ecstatic tone turned serious as he poked a finger into George's chest. "Rose Tyler was a simple shop girl when she saved my life and lives of countless people from the Nestene Consciousness. Jackie Tyler raised her to be compassionate and humble. To see the good in all. To fight against injustice when she witnesses or even hears about it. She fought by my side and helped me to see the good in the universe."

The Doctor dropped his finger as his eyes continued to bore into George's. "Now tell me, George. Does that sound like a woman who would be content being 'kept' like a _pet_? Because let me tell you, I don't think I will have any trouble supporting or providing for Rose. Rose and I are a team, and we will always work as one. That includes managing a living. Have I made myself clear?"

George nodded as the Doctor stepped back and started to walk.

They had walked in silence for a few moments before the Doctor noticed a small jewelery store. He had decided earlier that he wanted to get Rose a small trinket as undeniable proof of his intentions. When they were in the other universe, he had given her a key to the TARDIS. While it had shown his trust in her, it had also spoken of a promise that he wouldn't leave her behind.

He knew she trusted that they would face life side by side, but he wanted to give her some token of his love for her. He had the Euro notes that George had given him earlier as pocket money. Except he didn't know what he wanted to do with them until now. "George, why don't you wait by the car. I just want to pop my head in here right quick and then I'll be along."

George held his head proudly after being told off by the Doctor. He had been waiting to get a particular jab in, and this was his chance. He looked at the sign on the door then back to the Doctor. "Rather confident are you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you and her only been back together for what? A day? Maybe two? How do you know if she'd even accept any sort of jewelry from you?" George puffed out his chest as he dropped the mother of all bombs. "You know she kissed me?"

_Bingo!_ George thought as the Doctor grew confused. "Yeah... right smack on the lips too. Granted it was after a few drinks to celebrate the first test of the cannon."

The Doctor shook his head as a rather dangerous thought crossed his mind. He knew George was trying to rile him up, antagonize him. But deep down he knew Rose wouldn't have kissed him in any sort of sober state. He had always considered that maybe she had moved on, and found someone new. But never would it be George. He knew Rose too well.

Fueled by memories of tearful declarations of love years ago plus their actions in the last few hours, the Doctor held his head high and told George that he was full of shit. "It sounds like a drunken kiss, George – nothing more. Instead of focusing solely on that one time, consider how she acts every other time. Did you ever get the same result when she was sober?" George shook his head No.

"So come off it then! Rose Tyler loves ME, George. And I love her with everything I have. There is no you and Rose nor will there ever be. Now you can either stand out here or go wait by the car." the Doctor turned around and walked into the shop.

* * *

The Doctor looked around as the bell above the door softly tinkled, announcing his arrival through the door. The small shop had an antique and classic look to it, and he had instantly taken a liking to the place. He looked at the rows of jewelery. Some pieces were new and shiny. Some looked as if they were old antiques, worn with time and love.

"Good day to ya, Lad!" the Doctor straightened himself as he heard a cheerful voice greet him. Turning towards the voice, he smiled and responded in kind. After a few moments of exchanging pleasantries, the young shop keeper asked what he could do for the Doctor.

"I'm uh, I'm looking for a gift for my lady. Something simple yet elegant." the Doctor continued to look around. The shop keeper motioned him over towards the rings.

"How close are ya to her Lad?" The man leaned against the display case. The Doctor looked confused for a moment before it clicked. "Oh! You mean how long have we been together? We were together for bout 2 years before we got separated. We only reunited a few days ago. Doesn't change how I feel about her though."

The shop keeper nodded and smiled as he tapped the glass. Unlocking the case, he carefully pulled out a velvet covered tray filled with claddagh rings in all different arrays of styles and colors. "The claddagh ring is a traditional token of one's love and devotion." The man held up a small yet delicate ring. His pinky pointing to each part of the ring as he explained the meaning, "The heart is symbolic of the love between ya. The hands represent the friendship that helps steady and guide the heart through your lives. Finally, the crown sits on the heart and hands to show the unending loyalty and fidelity that is a must for a happy life."

The Doctor smiled, as he told the man how that described his and Rose's relationship perfectly. He looked over the rings as his tongue rested against the back of his teeth while he evaluated each ring. Only the most perfect of the lot would do for his Rose.

His eyes finally settled on one in the middle of the tray. His fingers carefully plucked it up as he looked it over. It was a slightly medium sized silver ring, delicate enough to grace a woman's finger. Yet still broad enough for its design to shine through. The heart, hands and crown were all undecorated and simple. In the wrist of the hands were three tiny deeply hued blue sapphires on each wrist. Then the arms and braided band of the ring were of a Celtic knotting. The Doctor took a moment to appreciate the design, as it was nothing less than superb workmanship.

"This looks like an antique." the Doctor noted as he turned the ring in his fingers carefully. It looked as if it was from at least the 1920's if not earlier. It was undoubtedly well cared for and beloved by its previous owner. He looked to the shop keeper as the man confirmed that it had belonged to a family from a village not far from Ardara. The owner had passed away and the person who inherited the ring decided to give it to the shop. With the only condition that proceeds from the sale of the ring go to the local parish church.

The Doctor announced that he would take it and asked the price. He was surprised the asking price was only thirty Euros! However, he supposed it was because they weren't looking to profit from the ring. The Doctor took two Twenty Euro notes out of his pocket and handed them to the man. When he was offered his change, the Doctor shook his head telling him to put the entire thing to the church.

The man placed the ring into the small, worn box that originally accompanied the ring, and handed it to the Doctor. "May you and your Lass treasure each other for the rest of your lives."

The Doctor thanked the man as he pocketed the ring safely in his jacket. This would be his little secret until he presented it to Rose.

* * *

The Doctor sat in the passenger seat as the scenery outside zipped past them. George's earlier gloat about Rose kissing him earlier had still plagued him. He trusted Rose, but wondered if George's delusion of a chance between them would keep up. He had considered asking Rose if anything else had happened. He felt secure in their relationship to know Rose's choice. He just needed to know for his own peace of mind.

After all, he couldn't exactly pass judgment if there had been. He had kissed Martha once, and later practically offered Joan Redfern a life with him back in 1913.

As soon as the car came to a stop outside the bed and breakfast, the Doctor grabbed his bags and bounded out of the car. It was an old Queen Anne styled house, with a small porch that wrapped around the front of the house. His eyes traveled upwards as he took in the look of the place while he stretched out his legs. Car travel was quickly placed on the Doctor's list of least favorite travel methods.

His eyes found Jackie and Rose sitting on the swing that was in the corner of the porch. His mood was instantly uplifted as Rose hopped off the swing and jumped into his arms with an elated giggle. Sticking her tongue out of her teeth in that oh so adorable manner, Rose whispered, "See you managed to be cordial with George."

The Doctor snorted as he replied how he managed to just barely accomplish that feat while he kissed Rose. Letting go of her, he kept his arm at the small of her back as he looked around. "So, we staying on the porch all night, or do we actually have rooms to retire to?"

"Cheeky!" Jackie scolded the Doctor while she handed him a key as they entered the foyer. "You're staying in the Blue Room. Rose thought you might like that. Up the stairs, turn left and down two doors on your right."

The Doctor watched as she handed George his key and they preceded upstairs. He noticed that Jackie and Rose were sans bags, and asked Rose where her things were as they fell behind everyone.

"Stashed them in Mum's room until you arrived." Rose smiled as she looped her arm through the Doctor's.

The Doctor paused on the landing at the top of the stairs and took her elbow. "You should stay with your Mum tonight, Rose."

Rose's face fell as she tried not to let the hurt show in her eyes. "I–I don't understand. You don't want to share a room with me, Doctor? I just – well – I thought that after being apart all these years and everything that's happened – you would want to make up for lost time. But I was mistaken I guess."

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat as he listened to her. She was wrong. So very very wrong. He just needed a night alone to fully adjust his mind to all this. He didn't _want_ to be alone, he just wasn't sure if he would be plagued by nightmares. Or if he would be manic and keep Rose from getting her rest. He never wanted to subject her to the horrors of his mind. He was sure if she ever saw what was in his head, she would go running clear the other way.

The Doctor quickly put down the bags he was carrying, reaching out to take her hands. "Rose," he began to explain in a soft voice.

"No, s'okay. Really it is, Doctor." Rose pulled her hand back as the Doctor reached for it. She raised her hand to wipe at her eyes before she started blubbering like a child. She was feeling rejected and heartsick as she turned and walked past Jackie into the room they were going to be sharing. Her emotions over the past week were at a breaking point, and for some reason this event tipped the bucket.

Jackie looked between the Doctor and the door that her daughter just went through. She sighed and gave the Doctor a silent 'good going ya daft alien' before following Rose into their room.

The Doctor stood still as his mind ran through what just happened. Then he was glued to his spot wondering how things suddenly fell into shambles so quickly.

* * *

Rose dropped into the overstuffed wing back chair by the door. Tears that welled into her eyes finally spilled over her eyelids and down her cheeks. "Stupid Rose. You are such a stupid, hopeless, ignorant ape," Rose berated herself. He was putting those barriers up again, everything had finally caught up to him. That had to be it, things weren't going to be as different as she hoped.

It had to be rule number one to him. Rose didn't believe that she was being led on. More that he was lying to himself in order to stay sane before his brain caught up to him. Rose covered her mouth as another sob started to choke out of her throat. "What could I possibly offer him Mum! I'm a chav with no A-levels, who happened to be bright enough to be useful once in a while! I'm not refined or sophisticated." Deep down Rose knew she was being insecure about herself again. Even so, when compared to someone like the Doctor, it was easy to do so.

"Oh, sweetheart!" Jackie pulled Rose up and into her arms holding her tightly. As Rose sobbed onto her shoulder, she briefly remembered the last time this happened. Except it involved an unconscious alien in her spare room with Rose declaring that he left her.

Rose's chest heaved as she wrapped her arms around Jackie's waist tightly. She felt Jackie's hands rub her back reassuringly as she continued to sob. Rose's emotions were a tangled mess and she didn't know which way was up. She was mentally and physically exhausted, and this wasn't how she had hoped things would go. She had hoped to relax in the Doctor's arms, in what she had assumed would be the first of many nights spent together.

But now it seemed that the Doctor had deemed there had been enough close touchy moments for his comfort.

She then wondered what if things had been different, and she succeeded in her initial plan. Before when the Doctor's distance got to much for her, she would ask to be brought home for a visit. She would then get comfort and love from her mother as well, and she really did want to just visit most of the times.

But choosing to live in a different universe, there would be no visits home anymore. Just her and the Doctor, that scared her for a moment. For weeks she had mentally prepared herself to leave everything and everyone behind for this man.

Deep down Rose knew she was being silly. However, rational thought had temporarily gone out the airlock on a spacewalk.

"He's putting up his distance again, Mum! What if he hates me now. What if he thinks that if I never showed up, then he would still be part of the Doctor and not stuck here with the rest of the apes. That he wouldn't _be_ part ape." Rose's face was streaked with tears as Jackie held her daughter's face in her hands.

"Rose Tyler! Just where are these thoughts coming from? You know that don't have one spec of truth to it. That daft alien loves you to bits! And you aren't just some chav, you have grown so much these past years. You'd put anyone on the Powell Estate to shame many times over."

Jackie hugged Rose again as Rose's breathing began to steady. She knew this was different than before. The nights Rose would come home heartbroken, because Jimmy called her worthless once again before hitting her. Or Mickey saying he'd rather spend the night at the pub with his mates on the only night Rose would have off.

She knew the Doctor and Rose would be getting seriously involved, and Rose needed to hear what she had to say next.

"Listen to me love, all men have their moments where they need to go off and be by themselves. Don't ask me to explain it, but it is what it is."

"I know Mum, but the Doctor isn't any ordinary bloke! He always had barriers up before we got separated because he didn't want to get attached."

Jackie shook her head and held Rose in front of her by the shoulders. "Oh, Rose. We've all known he has never been ordinary. And that is part, I think, of what attracted you to him. Trust me on this, he loves you and he isn't pushing you away."

Rose hiccuped as she nodded, her face buried in Jackie's chest again.

Outside the Doctor raised his hand to knock on the door. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he heard Rose sobbing and it stabbed at his heart. This was his fault. He was never good at communicating things, and now there was a misunderstanding between them. Taking another deep breath, the Doctor rapped on the door and steeled himself for whatever happened next. Even if Jackie slapped him from here back to London, he deserved it.

"Rose, please. You didn't let me explain."

They both looked at the door as they heard the knock and the Doctor asking to be let in. Rose stared at the door and bit back a remark. Jackie turned to Rose nodding her head towards the en-suite. "A good shower will make you feel better, Rose. You need to clear your head and then you'll see everything is okay. I'll handle the plum outside."

Rose crossed her arms around herself as she agreed in a small voice. She continued to sniffle and wipe at her eyes while fishing around the bags for a change of clothes.

The Doctor stood back as he heard the door unlock and open. Jackie was at the door. The Doctor braced himself for a slap and a lecture.

When neither came, the Doctor stared at Jackie baffled. If he wasn't mistaken, her eyes had a look of pity for him.

"Jackie, please. I need to talk to Rose," the Doctor pleaded as he looked over Jackie's shoulder into the room. Rose had turned around at the sound of his voice and their eyes met. He could see the splotches around her eyes, mixed with the wet mascara streaks down her cheeks.

Rose silently turned away and headed into the en-suite before a fresh batch of tears spilled over. She wanted to believe what Jackie said, and the rational part of her begged for her to do so. But the insecure and vulnerable part had temporarily won over. The developed instinct to hide away when she felt vulnerable took over and she blew out a puff of air when the door closed behind her.

The Doctor looked to Jackie frantically, his eyes asking what happened as his trademark gob had failed him. He felt his chest tighten as the image he just saw of Rose burned into his memory. He never wanted to see her upset or sad, yet he managed to do just that.

Jackie took pity on the Doctor and placed her hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Doctor. Rose's emotions are all sixes and sevens right now. Give her a little bit to sort herself and she'll be good."

The Doctor sputtered as he ran his hands through his hair. Surely she couldn't be suggesting that they remain apart when he clearly needed to explain his actions. He finally found his voice as he stammered, "Jackie! She has it all wrong."

"I know, Doctor, but put yourself in Rose's shoes for a 'mo. She's been through a lot the last few weeks and she's always felt insecure about you and her. I know you couldn't help it in the past, but you have to think before you act or talk."

The Doctor could only manage a small 'yeah' as Jackie guided him back towards his own room. "Get yourself settled and showered up before dinner is served. The MacAteer family is preparing a lovely dinner to welcome us, and we don't want to insult them by being late."

Jackie watched as the Doctor dragged himself into his room and shut the door behind him. She knew he had cocked this one up, but he would find a way to redeem himself to Rose.

Rose always forgave him after he showed enough remorse. Jackie had no doubt this would be the same. It's what gave her confidence that they would make things work for them no matter what came their way.

Jackie tightened her lips and rubbed her forehead as she heard a bang coming from his door. Either he was banging his head against the door, or he hit it in frustration. Jackie went back into her room. It was now up to Rose and the Doctor to sort this themselves.

* * *

The Doctor paced at the foot of the staircase as the grandfather clock chimed half past seven. He could hear the china being set out by their hosts. He offered to help, but the eldest daughter smiled at him and politely mentioned they were fine.

He turned towards the staircase again as he heard the light footsteps that he instantly recognized as belonging to Rose. He swallowed nervously as he put on the smile that was reserved solely for her. Rose paused on the final step as they stood in front of each other.

Rose came down from the step as they locked their eyes on each other. Rose could see his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed nervously again. She smiled at him as she whispered, "Hey there."

The Doctor took her hand in his and rubbed her thumb as he replied, "Hey." He then took a deep breath and held both her hands in his. "Rose, about earlier. I–"

Rose cut him off with a shake of her head. "Not now, Doctor. I don't want to keep everyone waiting."

"They can wait for all I care, Rose. I want to clear the air between us. Please," the Doctor quietly pleaded with Rose. She just shook her head and cupped her hand to his face repeating that they'd talk later.

The Doctor took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "I love you, Rose Tyler. Nothing will ever change that or my feelings toward you."

"I know, Doctor and I love you too." Rose gave his hand a squeeze and headed off towards the dining room.

* * *

An hour later, the Doctor leaned back as dessert was being served. "That lamb was just... I've never had anything like it." He had his arm around the back of Rose's chair, his thumb casually brushing the curve of her shoulder. "Sadly I don't think I left any room for dessert."

"It was delicious, Mrs. MacAteer! How did you do it? Last time I tried to make lamb, my husband and son complained it was tough." Jackie concurred with the Doctor as she sipped her coffee.

"Oh, please call me Mary! And it's an old recipe from Mother to daughter." Mary MacAteer smiled proudly. Her rack of lamb was always well received at meals and it made her heart swell with pride. "I'm teaching my eldest, Hannah how to do it just like her Mum."

Hannah blushed as she looked around the table shyly. She was the one the Doctor had offered to help set the table. She had seen them arrive earlier and thought him attractive yet quiet. She had considered flirting with him, but his behavior towards the woman to his right told her that he was already spoken for.

"When are you lot planning to head off for London?" Paul MacAteer leaned forward as he drank the last of his tea.

"Plan is two days from now, George says the weather should be clear by then." Jackie pushed her dessert plate away from her as she had her fill of the small cake their hosts had laid out.

"Then you'll be here for the town gathering we're having tomorrow night. After all that business with the stars disappearing and all that. People are looking to celebrate."

The conversation around Rose faded out as her head flooded with her earlier thoughts. She felt the Doctor's hand on her shoulder and every time she looked at him, he gave his special smile that was just for her. God, how she ever landed him, she'd never know. She took a deep breath before speaking up. "If it wouldn't be rude, I'm going to for some air before heading to bed."

Rose pushed her chair back as everyone responded to go on and enjoy herself. All the men at the table stood as she rose, including the Doctor. Fighting back a blush, she pushed her chair in and made her way to the front door.

The Doctor remained standing for a moment before excusing himself as well. "Can't go passing up some night air with Rose." the Doctor thanked everyone for the meal, before walking towards the door.

Rose heard the front door open and close softly behind her. She heard the Doctor come up behind her and wrap his arms around her. They stood still in the embrace, so much needing to be said. But neither of them having the courage to break the beautiful moment between them.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose inhaled as she laced her fingers into his. "For what, Doctor?"

"For earlier, Rose. I didn't think how what I said would impact you. I didn't communicate clearly and I hurt you." the Doctor turned her around gently to face him. He needed her to see that he truly _was_ sorry.

"Doctor." Rose played with her nails as she tried to word her response carefully. "What happened earlier? We were doing so well. Then when you –" She paused, looking away for a moment. Only continuing after taking a deep breath and re locking eyes with her Doctor. "When you said that I should stay with my Mum as simply as you did, I thought it was because you had enough of me for a day. Just like old times."

"Oh no, Rose. No no no no! It's not that at all. Farthest thing from it actually." the Doctor started to relax somewhat. He was starting to get the entire picture.

"I mean I'll be completely honest, Rose. There is a part of me lingering that says not to get attached, not to let my emotions get the best of me. That part is in conflict with the new part of me that just wants to have everything that I've desired since _I_ met you. I was stupid to distance myself like that before, Rose. I'm not going to make that mistake again." the Doctor pleaded his case as he took Rose's hand. He looked into her eyes begging her to believe him, to forgive him so they could move past this.

Rose was speechless as she looked at the Doctor. She didn't understand, if he wasn't putting the distance between them. What was it? Could it be as simple as wanting to be alone. This was the Doctor, he never liked to be alone. It's why he took on companions in the first place.

The Doctor took her hand and led them to the swing, sitting them both down. He gently kicked off the ground with his foot and the swing began to gently sway as the Doctor pulled her into his arms.

"Doctor, I don't understand then."

"Don't understand what, Rose?"

"Why you don't want me with you all night." Rose took a deep breath as she waiting for his response. She needed to know, otherwise it would eat at her until she brought it up.

She heard the Doctor let out a breath in an apprehensive manner. "It's– complicated, Rose. It's not because I don't want you there."

Rose looked to the Doctor, raising an eyebrow bewildered as she motioned between them with a smirk. "I think the term 'complicated' fits us perfectly, Doctor. I took the Vortex into my head and became Bad Wolf. You said yourself that you are a complicated thing in time and space. I can see it in your eyes, Doctor. You are holding something back. Just tell me!"

The Doctor dropped his head into his free hand and puffed out his cheeks. Rule Number one wouldn't work here. Rose would see right through it, his clever clever Rose.

He rubbed his eyes exhaustively. He felt like he was being backed into a corner. Normally he would have retreated. However this was a corner that he put himself in earlier. "It's not as easy peasy as 'I don't sleep much' or something. It could go places that I might not ready to go to yet. Secondly, you are tired, and you need your rest, Rose."

Rose stared at the Doctor. He was doing the 'I know what's best for you, Rose' thing again. "You don't trust me." She stood and crossed her arms.

"What?" the Doctor was baffled. He never said that at all. "How many times have I put my trust in you, Rose? Countless!" He ran his hands through his hair as he stared at her from his seat on the swing. His foot had come down to stop the swing.

Rose shook her head, putting her face in her hands for a moment before pulling them back down. "I don't mean like that! I meant that you don't trust me to be able to keep up with whatever explanation you have. Or maybe you don't trust me enough to understand it."

"No no no no!" the Doctor scrambled to his feet, crossing the few steps to where she stood. This wasn't happening again. His hands found her arms and held them gently as he looked her in the eye.

"Rose – my clever, brilliant, wonderful Rose. Do you trust me? Do you trust that I _will_ tell you eventually?"

"If you trust me, then I will always trust you, Doctor." Rose bit the bottom of her lip as she folded her hands together.

"Then trust me when I promise that I will tell you one day. Just not tonight. Though I am being honest when I say I can see you are tired, Rose. You really should get some rest."

Rose sighed and gave a 'fine'. She was tired and they were going in circles. If he wanted to push her away tonight, yet swear he wasn't, then fine. Rose leaned upwards and gave the Doctor a kiss on the cheek as she wished him good night.

The Doctor watched her go back inside, giving him a small sad smile before disappearing up the staircase. He sat back down on the swing and dropped his head to his chest.

"Well isn't this all cocked up?" the Doctor muttered to himself after a few moments. He then stood and entered the foyer of the house. He decided to get a good night's sleep, then plan how he was going to dispel Rose's every worry and fear about what she meant to him. More so, what he intended to have with him in this one life.


	4. Emerald Isle Part Two

**A/N: The Doctor and Rose grow closer after their disagreement earlier. This chapter sets up a giant event in their relationship in the next chapter. I had originally planned for the time in Ireland to span only two chapters, but alas things changed. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The Doctor paced his room pulling at his hair in frustration. He didn't need to look at the clock on the nightstand to know it was shortly before midnight.

The Doctor couldn't sleep. Not that the concept was new to him personally, however he could feel this new body's growing demand for some sort of significant rest period. He managed a few measly hours last night before his dreams found him, and he figured he would never require a full eight hours of sleep. He had tried to lay down and drift into a sleep pattern but it was just too quiet at first. He was used to the quiet hum of the TARDIS, and the way it would lull him to sleep.

After opening a few windows, he had then slipped back under the covers. He could hear subtle sounds of nature, and he decided it would have to do. Almost immediately, the nightmares began to creep into his dreams. Slowly taking over any pleasant thoughts, and replacing them with images that would horrify the most hardened criminal in any universe.

The Doctor sat down on the edge of the bed, and dropped his head into his hands. He regretted telling Rose that she should bunk in with Jackie. Whenever he was with Rose, it felt like there was this shield that kept all the negative feelings and thoughts far away. He felt at peace when he had her near by. He could forget there was a time war. He could forget the fact that he had to slaughter his own people to save them, even if it was just for a few blissful moments.

The Doctor looked to the bedroom door and briefly considered knocking next door. He knew Rose would come and sit with him. But she needed her rest, and he wasn't going to be selfish. Nor would his arrogant pride allow him to. The Doctor flopped back onto his bed and drew the covers around him as he closed his eyes.

His nightmares were waiting for him. He first saw Gallifrey as it should have always been. Oh, that old planet! Glowing spires in the burnt-orange sky. Where the second sun would rise in the south, making the mountains shine. Where in the Autumn, the breeze that would blow through the branches would sound like the sweetest song you could hear. Everyone living in peace and harmony. He even caught a glimpse of his family. The wife he didn't love, but still had affection for. His children, two boys and a girl. Followed by the grandchildren that came as his children grew and had families of their own. Despite being a distant and rubbish father and husband, he always hoped that he was better to his grandchildren.

Then the war came. Death and destruction flashed by. He watched himself argue with the council over the ultimate sanction, how it wasn't the answer. Over how pompous it was. Over who gave them the right to choose what was best for the people of Gallifrey. He saw himself use the moment to do what he felt had to be done. What he felt was the right action, over having to live as a consciousness outside a body.

"NO! STOP! PLEASE! Please don't hate me! LEAVE ME BE!" the Doctor screamed into the pillow as the faces advanced towards him. Their hauntingly empty eyes placing sole blame and responsibility on his shoulders. This was his punishment. As he condemned them all to burn and die while he ran away from the destruction he caused. Now he was condemned to see the faces of his friends and his family burn as Gallifrey was destroyed in his dreams. It was the one place he _couldn't_ run away from, regardless how hard he tried to.

The Doctor gripped the pillow, and his knuckles turned white as he clenched his eyes shut. The nightmares began to turn to all the people he lost, or that died because of him. The lives he ruined because he couldn't bear to be alone. Then the vision turned to that room in Torchwood Tower.

"No – Please No! Not that!" The Doctor began to choke as the image of Rose holding onto the lever danced in front of his eyes. After she had zapped herself back from the other world, declaring that she had made her choice a long time ago. He had filled himself with hope as they engaged the levers to stop the invasion.

Then she had let go of the clamp to pull that lever back up. Then as the void pulled her towards the wall, he swore his hearts had stopped. Thankfully, Pete arrived mere nanoseconds before she would have been lost forever. His nightmares taunted him with that last look she gave him before Pete pushed the button and the breach sealed itself.

The images flashed to Rose kissing George at a party. They played into the biggest fear he had – losing her to someone else. They showed her in George's arms. Her eyes taunted the Doctor, telling him she decided that she would rather be with George. The rational part of him called it rubbish, however that part was being stamped down by his nightmares and fears.

* * *

The next room over, Jackie and Rose were laughing over a few antics that Rose's little brother Tony had pulled a few weeks ago. Rose had wanted to hear about what she missed when she had thrown her whole life into the cannon. It was a lighter change from what they had initially talked about. Which involved how they felt about this situation, and what Rose planned on doing now.

Rose didn't know what her next plan was. She didn't have a plan for life on this universe, she had planned to be standing in a TARDIS right now. "I really don't know Mum. I mean, I had joined Torchwood as I thought it would make me feel – I don't know – somewhat normal again. Now that the cannon is done, I don't know if I want to go back. The Doctor and I really haven't had a chance to discuss what we wanted to do while we wait for the TARDIS to grow."

"Maybe I'll finally study for my A-levels. Maybe even atte–" Rose pondered the idea out loud before pausing mid sentence. She put a finger up to signal silence as she listened.

"NO! Rose please! Please come home!"

Rose and Jackie looked to each other as they heard what they swore was the muffled, yet desperate voice of the Doctor.

"Don't! Please don't stare at me like that, Susan! I had to! I'm so so SORRY!"

Rose jumped off the bed and ran to the door. Behind her, she could barely hear Jackie call out behind her, "Rose! What's going on?"

_SLAM_

Rose hurried next door as a groggy George pointed towards the Doctor's door. "What's the matter with him? Tell him to keep it down in there!"

Rose was in no mood for George's antics as she told him to go back to bed. She tried the door and found it unlocked as she slipped in and shut it behind her.

Her heart broke when her eyes fell onto the Doctor's bed.

He was thrashing around, gripping one of the pillows as he continued to call out her name. Then he would start begging someone to forgive him before switching back to calling for her. Rose hurried to the side of his bed and grabbed his shoulder.

"Doctor!" Rose shook his shoulder as his arms flailed. His hand almost connected to her face... twice.

"Doctor! Wake up!" Rose tried again. She looked around before heading into the en-suite. Finding a clean flannel, she turned on the tap and wet the cloth with cold water. Turning off the tap, she came back into the main room and knelt on his bed.

Folding the cloth, she lightly started to blot at his forehead. She hoped the cool feeling would gently draw him out of the dream instead of shocking him. She could see the layer of sweat that covered his face and neck as his head thrashed from side to side.

The Doctor felt something cold on his forehead along with someone calling his name frantically. The upper half of his body shot up in bed, the cloth falling carelessly into his lap. His chest was still heaving and his heart was racing as his eyes shot open. He ran his shaking hands through his hair as he remembered where he was.

"Hey hey, it's okay, Doctor! Easy now, I gotcha." Rose reached forward putting her hands on his shoulders.

The Doctor's head snapped in the direction of the voice. He was vaguely aware of a cold flannel in his hands as his eyes registered the hazy vision of a blonde haired woman kneeling on his bed.

"Rose?" The Doctor's voice was rough from all the screaming. His hands reached out shakily. His fingers cupped her cheeks as her hands covered his, her thumbs gently stroking the back of his hands in circular calming strokes.

"I'm right here, Doctor. Let me get you some water from the sink." Rose pulled away for a second and dashed into the bathroom. The Doctor could hear the tap turn on and then off, before Rose reappeared with a glass of water.

Rose handed him the glass and the Doctor drank it down greedily. He ignored Rose's gentle mention to drink it carefully. His raw and parched throat welcomed the cool sensation that the water offered. Putting the glass onto the stand, he felt Rose's arms go around him. He was still slightly shaking as tonight's round of mental torture was rather deep.

"You're here... You're here in MY room. With me... Not George," the Doctor chanted to himself as he was trying to assure himself this was real.

"Why would I be anywhere near George, Doctor? What's wrong?" Rose held him tightly as she shushed him gently.

The Doctor's face curled into her neck as she ran her hand along his hair. "I'm sorry, Rose. You don't need to see me like this."

"What do you mean, Doctor? You are clearly upset and I heard you screaming next door. Please, tell me what's wrong."

The Doctor froze as he closed his eyes. She had heard him in his most vulnerable state. After he made her feel like he was pushing her away, she came to him when he needed her without hesitation. "I didn't wake you did I?

"No, Mum and I were still up talking. You want to talk about it?"

The Doctor shook his head, taking her hand in his. "Not right now, Rose. I – I just can't."

Rose sighed softly as she rubbed his back. She wasn't going to push him this time. She wanted to help him, show him he wasn't alone in this.

"Rose? George told me you kissed him. Was there anything between you?" The Doctor swallowed. He wanted to changed the subject and he needed to know.

"God no! Why? The git didn't say anything implying we had, did he?" Rose cringed at that thought. She had pulled George in for a kiss after one too many drinks that night. She was just so excited that the initial tests for the cannon proved to be successful. That there was hope this was work, where before moral was starting to get low after a string of failures.

"Just that you kissed him," the Doctor said as his thumb rubbed the back of Rose's hand. He knew deep down that he had no cause to worry. However, the arrogance in him wanted something to throw back at George in case he tried that again.

"It meant nothing, Doctor. Believe me on that. I'm yours, and yours alone." Rose kissed the top of his head. She noticed the Doctor started to look uneasy as if something was plaguing his mind.

"What is really the matter, Doctor? Don't say it was George boasting about a kiss." Rose decided to stop beating round the bush. How was she supposed to help him when he kept things bottled up.

The Doctor shook his head while he continued to stare at his lap. He couldn't tell her about the layer upon layer of guilt that had amassed over the centuries.

Throwing her hands up in defeat, Rose stood with a drained frown on her face. "Well, you won't tell me _anything_ that is bothering you. I _know_ something is bothering you, it's clear as day on your face. So, I might as well go back to bed then." She walked around the bed and strode to the door, her frown changing into a sorrowful expression.

The Doctor snapped out of his trance as he heard Rose. "Please don't go!" His voice was small like a child being left at home by his mother as he quietly pleaded with her, "Why are you leaving?"

Rose turned to face him, not caring to hide the perplexed and dejected look on her face. "Something is clearly wrong here, Doctor. Yet, you won't give me any inkling as to what it is so I can help you. You don't want me to spend the night here for some reason. So, what am I to do?"

Rose then turned back to the door, her hand was on the knob as the Doctor whispered, "Joan Redfern in 1913."

Rose halted and faced the Doctor again. He had sat up, his arms hooked around his bent knees. Her back was against the door as she looked at the Doctor. "Who's Joan Redfern and what does 1913 have to do with anything?"

The Doctor ran his hands through his hair as he tightened his lips. "I had to be human for a few months to hide from this group of aliens. Family of Blood, they called themselves. I was set up as a professor in this boarding school for young men and I met Joan there. I uh." The Doctor took a deep breath, and continued to tell Rose about falling in love with her as a human. How he almost chose to remain as John Smith to have a life with the woman he thought he loved.

Rose blinked as she listened to the Doctor. A small twinge of jealousy ran through her, when he said the human him easily fell in love with this woman. "Is that what the problem is, Doctor? You don't need to feel guilty about it. I was gone in the other universe, and if you were considering moving on..."

The Doctor's head shot up in horror as Rose could even suggest something like that. "To John, you were just a story in his head. What is bothering me, Rose, is how easily he could fall in love with someone he barely knew! When the whole time I was with you, I put up so many barriers. Made you think that I didn't love you when in all reality, I was falling in love with you the whole time."

"And how do you feel now, Doctor? Could you do all that with me? Plain old Rose Tyler, former shop girl with no A-levels." Rose picked at the hem of her blouse. She was still wearing the clothes from dinner as she didn't think to change as her and Jackie talked.

"It won't be easy, Rose. But I want a life with you, I couldn't live without you. I think John wanted Joan because deep down, he knew there was a hole in his heart that he was trying to fill. Though you might end up sleeping alone, as I don't think I will be sleeping much for the rest of my life."

Rose started to smile as the man across the room confirmed that what she wanted was in her grasp. However the smile turned to confusion as she heard the last bit of the sentence. "What do you mean? You aren't going to sleep much?"

The Doctor groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. There was no getting around it now, he had to tell her. "I – get these nightmares, Rose. It wasn't much of a problem before as I didn't need much sleep. And when I did need to sleep, the sounds of the TARDIS helped to dull it."

"Is that what I heard earlier?" Rose stepped away from the door towards the Doctor's bed. As the Doctor nodded in confirmation, a plan started to form in Rose's head. "Is there anything that helps keep them away?"

The Doctor gave a sheepish smile as he cocked his head to the side. "You do. Every time I am around you, it's like nothing bad can touch me. You are the light that chases away the dark, Rose Tyler."

Rose exhaled as she drew off her blouse, leaving on only her light pink camisole. She hung the blouse on the back of the chair at the writing desk. Her fingers reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Rose watched the Doctor fidget slightly as he watched her slide the straps down, pulling the undergarment from beneath her shirt.

"Rose... What – What are you doing?" The Doctor swallowed as he averted his eyes from her.

"You need to sleep, Doctor. You just admitted that being near me helps block the dreams that haunt you. So what do you think I'm doing?" Rose tugged down her jeans, leaving them on the floor. The Doctor's eyes widened as he took in the woman standing before him. She was only in her camisole and boy short knickers.

The Doctor swallowed uncomfortably. He felt a sudden wave of arousal wash over him as Rose came to the side of the bed. "Rose, you don't have to."

Secretly he wanted her by him all night, but he didn't know if he could control himself with her just in what she was wearing.

"I told you, Doctor. You _need_ sleep, so budge up. I'm staying!" Rose pulled back a corner of the covers and slipped under them. She rolled onto her side, propping her head onto the pillow as she faced the Doctor. Her eyes danced in subtle amusement as he laid straight on his back, his hands firmly planted to his sides. She knew this was pushing his comfort zone, but if they were going to have a life together then it needed to be pushed gently.

The Doctor turned his head and looked at Rose. He puffed his cheeks before blowing out a stream of air, as he mimicked her pose. Reaching out he pulled her towards him, wrapping her in his arms. "Thank you, Rose," he whispered intimately, as his fingers trailed down her back until they reached the small of her back. Little jolts of what felt like electricity firing along his fingertips at the contact. Only Rose could ever do this to him, that's how he preferred it.

"For what, Doctor?" Rose tilted her head up and looked at him bewildered. She really wasn't doing anything special.

The Doctor smiled as he motioned at their embrace. "For being you. For being wonderful, caring, forgiving Rose Tyler." The Doctor lifted her head giving her a loving kiss on the lips. "You bring out the best in me, and I honestly don't know what I would do if I wasn't going to have you in my life."

Rose hugged him around the middle. "That's what love is, Doctor. You take care of each other, bring out the best in the other person. Strive to make everyday of their existence the best it can. Besides, why wouldn't I return the favor? Since the day you took my hand in that basement, you showed me I could do so much in my life. That I was worthwhile to someone other than my mum. That someone cared enough about _my_ feelings before their own. Hold me if I was sad, rejoice with me when I was happy."

The Doctor's eyebrows furrowed as he regarded Rose. "Who ever said you were worth nothing, Rose? Surely it wasn't Mickey. That boy followed you everywhere like a lost puppy."

Rose shook her head as she buried her head into his chest. "No, it wasn't Mickey. He respected me, but you're right. He was always attached to my hip." Rose bit her lip as she played with the Doctor's t-shirt. "I think I stayed with him as long as I did, because he made me feel special sometimes. Though it was normally right before he would beg off date night, to go to the pub with his mates."

"So who was it then?"

Rose sighed into his chest as she really didn't want to bring him up. "Jimmy Stone. You remember me telling you bout him. The bloke I dropped out of school for."

The Doctor nodded as he remembered now. He recalled Rose insinuating that he was less than pleasant with her. "What did he do to you, Rose? Did he hurt you?"

The Doctor felt her head nod and he held her tighter. Someone hurt his Rose, he didn't care that it was before Rose came into his life. If he could help it, he would see to it that no one would ever hurt her again.

The Doctor kissed the top of Rose's head as she talked about how Jimmy would call her a worthless chav. Tell her how lucky she should feel that he was keeping her around, despite the number of one night stands he would have with tramps from the pubs. How he would snog them in front of Rose and then go off, leaving her to find her own way back to the flat.

He heard her pause as if there was more, when he encouraged her to continue, she declined. "I can't, Doctor. It's just too painful."

"You could show me, Rose." The Doctor looked down at her with a gentle smile.

"What? You mean go inside my head? Go poking about?"

The Doctor shook his head as his fingers gently swept her hair from her temple. "Anything you don't want me to see, picture shutting it behind a door and I'll keep away." Rose blinked at him and the Doctor inhaled as he rubbed a thumb on her cheek. "Please, Rose. I want to understand what made you so strong. Plus, I'll know what I shouldn't say to you so we don't have a repeat of earlier."

Rose took a deep breath and nodded her consent. The Doctor sat up and pulled her into a sitting position as well. Indicating she should get comfortable. The Doctor did genuinely want to see, but he also wanted to test the level of telepathic abilities in this body. He wanted to see what sort of connections he might be able to accomplish with Rose.

Rose sat herself cross legged in the middle of the bed, closing her eyes as instructed. Getting as physically close as he could to her, the Doctor tried not to stare down her shirt as he placed his fingertips on her temples. Taking a deep, and steadying breath, The Doctor closed his eyes and concentrated on entering Rose's mind.

The Doctor had to pause as the sensation of entering someone's mind took him over like a warm bath. It had been so long since he did this, and the fact that it was Rose, made the sensation all that more warm.

Rose gave a small gasp as she felt a gentle pressure on her brain, as the Doctor moved through her memories. "Are you alright, Rose?" the Doctor gently asked. "I can stop if it's too much."

"No, Doctor. It's – well it's – I can't explain it in words. But I'm okay." Rose reached up, feeling for his arms since her eyes were still closed. She gave them a gentle rub to show she was okay as he continued his search.

To say he was impressed with Rose's mind would be an understatement. He was simply amazed at what he saw. Her trials and tribulations, how he changed her for the better when he met her. He saw her pick herself back up when she found herself in this universe, and how she immediately started to think of a way back home to him. He saw her remembering going to 1987, and her sitting with Pete as he took his last breath. He met a few closed doors along the way. When he did, he would step back, honoring his promise to stay clear from them. All in all, Rose left much of it open for his viewing. Laying herself bare with no hesitation or fear.

He caught a glimpse of a softly glowing tendril off to the side. He wanted to explore what it was, however decided that could be for later. Tonight he had a different agenda.

When he finally found what he was looking for, his fingers tensed slightly on Rose's head. "Doctor..." Rose said gently and the Doctor loosened the tension in his fingers. He saw what Rose was talking about as he flipped through the memories. Every harsh and degrading word towards her. Every action and how it broke Rose, more and more each time. It pained him so much to see some...punk, who was just as much of a chav, emotionally and verbally abuse Rose. He then looked on in horror, as he witnessed the first time he hit Rose.

She was chasing after him after arguing about some one night stand he was about to have. He had taunted Rose about how the woman was so much better than her in every way. The Doctor had to scoff to himself, as obviously this Jimmy didn't know what he had. Bringing his attention back to the memory, Jimmy had swung around and hit Rose across the face. He smiled in pride as she stood up for herself, saying that wasn't right of him to do.

His smile quickly turned into a scowl as he witnessed what happened next. Jimmy had grabbed Rose's arm, dragging her back into the privacy of their flat. Jimmy screamed in Rose's face, about how pathetic she was. How he had the sense to turn her out onto the streets. He knew she would be too proud to go back to her Mum.

A door suddenly slammed on the memory as he felt Rose trying to pull his hands away, begging him to stop. "Oh, Rose," the Doctor whispered as his hands fell to his sides. "Oh, my wonderful, sweet, perfect, Rose. I'm sorry... I'm so so sorry."

He gathered her up into his arms, holding her trembling form as if was protecting her from some danger. "I didn't know it would be that bad. I should have stopped earlier."

Rose choked back the lump in her throat. "That was shortly before it ended, but I was already pretty screwed up. The next time he beat me. I mean really beat me, and I ended up at the A&E. I was afraid that he was right. That Mum wouldn't want anything to do with me, not after the way I treated her when I left. But I called Mum anyways, and she came running as quickly as she could get there. Told me she cared more that I was okay, and that I was coming home with her."

The Doctor raised her head and kissed her intensely on her lips. Cupping her cheek with his hand, he broke away for a moment. "You are perfect, Rose Tyler. Don't you dare let anyone tell you differently. The things I've seen you do, the worlds we've saved. Let that be testament to the real you." His lips then founds hers again, as her fingers laced around his neck.

Holding her tightly he adjusted them so they were laying back down on the bed. "That will never happen to you again, Rose." the Doctor vowed as he rubbed his hands along her back. "You are worth more to me than anything I could ever have in life. You have me here now, and I will defend and protect you with everything I have."

Rose sniffled as she reached up to kiss her Doctor again. The man who could pick her up when she felt broken, and make her feel like she was top of the world. She kissed him harder, she wanted to chase away the mere image of Jimmy from her head. She wanted to replace it with the wonderful feeling of the Doctor's lips on her skin, as he showered her with affection.

The Doctor did just that as his hands gently trailed down her sides. He trailed kisses along her cheek, before moving to her jaw. Hearing Rose give a small moan of encouragement, his lips continued onto her neck before resting on the spot where neck meets shoulder.

Rose gave a small giggle as she was rolled onto her back, as her fingers ran through the Doctor's hair. Leaning her head up, her lips attached themselves onto his earlobe and gently sucked. Earning a sharp inhale from the Doctor, Rose moved from his ear towards his jaw.

The Doctor groaned to himself as he moved his body over hers, supporting his weight on his forearms. His left knee moving between her thighs as he sought to steady himself further. "Rose, tell me to stop," he said in a low voice. He had already begun to curse the hormones running through him. He had a hard time keeping his hands off her in his other body. He knew that now that he had the freedom to love her as he wanted to, it would be difficult to maintain a sense of control.

She nibbled on his bottom lip, quieting his request. "Why should you, Doctor?" She tried to hide a yawn.

"Because you're tired, I'm tired, and we have to be up in the morning." The Doctor took her yawn as his way out. He wanted her so bad, but he just stirred up some horrible memories. He didn't want their first time together tainted by that prick.

"But –" Rose was silenced by one of the Doctor's fingertips. He looked into her eyes with all the love he had, before laying another sweet kiss on her lips. "We will, Rose. I can promise you that. We've both wanted this for so long. Making love to you will be a precious gift, and I will have it when the moment is right for us both."

Rose merely nodded as the Doctor rolled himself off of her. He groaned as the slight tightness in his pants protested. Laying on his side, he cuddled himself against her back.

Rose grinned and wriggled her hips, as she felt the Doctor poking her in the lower back. "Rose Tyler –" The Doctor warned her lowly as he rested his arms protectively around her. They both then drifted off to sleep.

The Doctor and Rose both had pleasant dreams that night. Once or twice, a nightmare had tried to crash the party before being dissipated. It was then the Doctor decided, that he was never sleeping without Rose Tyler at his side again.

* * *

The Doctor looked over and watched as Rose continued to slumber. Everything was planned and ready to go, he just needed Rose. He knew sunrise was in one hour and 17 minutes and he wanted to be in place.

The Doctor paced the room nervously as he waited for Rose to stir. She looked so serene sleeping and it was just another thing he missed with her. It wasn't in a creepy way, but a human's need for sleep always fascinated him. He always wondered how humans could close their eyes and stay in one spot for eight hours.

He was embarrassed that Rose heard his nightmares, he never wanted to burden her with his demons. He had told her briefly about his nightmares last night. Including the guilt over his actions when he was human. And she easily offered understanding, and forgiveness as if she was loaning someone a biro.

The Doctor stopped his pacing. He heard the distinctive change in Rose's breathing patterns, as she began to stir. In an enthusiastic manner, he sat on the edge of her side of the bed they had shared. Rose rubbed her eyes, looking around for a second as she gathered her bearings.

"Morning!" The Doctor smiled as his heart started to race slightly. He was going to put his plan into action. He was apprehensive that she would reject his offer, or if he was even fully ready himself to do this. But like the old saying goes, "Fools Rush In". And the Doctor always considered himself a fool, more than a few times. However he would focus on all that if it came to it later, but not a moment before.

He needed her with him, he needed to be connected to her on a deeper level. He got a taste of what it would feel like, and he wanted more. He missed the feeling of being in someone's mind, and having someone in his during close moments. He missed that little niggling of awareness that would rest in the back of his head. An area that has been vacant and empty since the war.

"Morning, Doctor. Everything alright?" Rose asked sleepily as her eyes focused on him. The man she would be able to spend the rest of her life with if she played her cards right.

"Oh yes! I was just waiting for you to wake. I uh..." The Doctor swallowed nervously. "_Blimey, how do other blokes do this so easily?"_ he thought as he mustered up the courage. This was something he was definitely NOT accustomed to doing. Time Lords didn't engage in dating rituals nor fall hopelessly in love. In fact by the time he was born, everything involving marriages were arranged and planned. The Bride and Groom were only expected to show up.

But he knew he was always different, he was considered a renegade by his own people. He knew he absolutely, positively was in love with Rose Tyler the moment he walked back into the flat that first Christmas. The tongue in teeth smile, the glee on her face when she put on that pink paper crown. Ever since he took her hand in that basement, he had a crush on her. But when he regenerated into this persona, he felt more worthy of her; let his feelings for her develop further than he should have ever allowed. Something his people would have frowned on.

He was born out of his love for her. Even though he knew he would eventually pay the price when he lost her.

Rose looked at him as he held her hand, staring off into the distance. "You alright, Doctor? Hello, Doctor?" She waved her free hand in his face as he seemed to snap back into focus.

"Right yes, sorry. I uh, was wondering if maybe you wanted to take a trip with me. See some of the beauty of Ireland at daybreak." The Doctor rubbed the hand he had taken with his thumb, as he anxiously awaited her response.

"I'd love to! Let me get dressed, and we'll go then." Rose smiled as she began to pull back the covers and they both froze for a second. She forgot that she was only in her shirt and knickers. It didn't faze her as it wasn't indecent. However she noticed the Doctor's face starting to grow pink, which she didn't understand, since he practically promised he was going to become her lover in the near future.

The Doctor stood up as his face flushed. "I'll just – I'll wait in the hall for you." He pointed to the door and hastily made his way over to it.

He had his hand on the knob when Rose spoke up behind him. "It's okay, Doctor. You don't need to be embarrassed." He turned around as Rose was bending over reaching for her trousers. He felt a wave of arousal wash over him, as he imagined himself grabbing that bum of hers as he made love to her.

He wouldn't deny that he desired her, he wanted to make her his in every single way he knew. After holding her in his arms the previous night, including the fact they almost sealed the deal last night. He most definitely would have her, he didn't deny that fact. He had felt this way ever since she kissed him in that oh so erotic way on New Earth. Yeah, she was being possessed by a psychotic flap of skin, but it had awoken something in him that he never felt before. Not on Gallifrey and certainly not with his first wife.

It was easy to push aside those feelings when he was full Time Lord. It was bred into everyone on Gallifrey, as the elders felt that foolish emotions such as love and desire clouded judgment. Except now, he was part human, which meant human emotions and hormones. But now all he could think about in this moment, was how much he loved Rose. That he would do _anything_ to see her safe and happy.

His heart was in her hands, and that terrified the Gallifreyan part of him to no end.

However it also worried him, that the extremely possessive side of him was starting to rise, and how gratifying it would be to make his mark on her. Stake his claim so that no matter where they went. It would be known that Rose Marion Tyler was _HIS_, and that he belonged completely to her.

He was surprised that part of him was rising quicker than any other time. However he suspected it was due to the fact that, George Connolly constantly had his beady little eyes locked on Rose. In the Doctor's eyes, his claim was being threatened. He briefly began to think of ways to physically or verbally assert that George needs to back off. The man's constant ignorance of his warning on the Zeppelin was trying his patience.

His hand tightened on the door knob as he turned his head slightly, taking deep breaths to quell those dangerous thoughts. He knew what he was capable of, and he did not want to do anything that would cause Rose to push away. Finally, fighting back the array of thoughts that were swirling deep in the pit of his stomach, he turned back to face her.

His self control almost went out the airlock...Again.

Rose's shirt was currently half way up her body as she was putting on her bra, and he could catch a glimpse of her breast. Her shirt hitched higher as she hooked the clasps of the undergarment before pulling the shirt back down. Rose looked up and caught the Doctor staring at her. His eyes were dark, dark with a look that she had maybe only caught glimpses of before. Then he would lock it away, reverting to his chipper and manic self.

"Doctor?" Rose asked softly, her eyes widened as he let go of the door knob, walking towards her full of purpose.

"Sod it..." Was the only response Rose got as the Doctor took her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers. It felt like he was denied water for a week, before finally being given a pitcher of water.

The Doctor slid one of his hands down to rest on the small of her back as he pulled her closer to him. He would never get enough of how warm she felt in his arms. How her lips could feel like fire to him, and he relished every last bit of it. His tongue slid along her lips, memorizing the unique texture and shape.

Rose ran her fingers through his hair, never in her life did she think she would be doing this so freely with him. "Uh, Doctor... my Mum is still right next door..."

"Don't care, Rose. In addition, I would not be surprised if she didn't already assume we slept together last night," the Doctor murmured as he sucked at the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Hearing a groan come from her throat, he made a mental note that it was pleasing to her.

Rose pulled the Doctor closer to her, noting with a secret delight, the bulge that was beginning to grow in his trousers. Giving that area a wriggle with her hips, it was met with the Doctor intensifying their rapid and hungry kisses as he began to guide her towards the bed. His plans to watch the sunrise being slowly forgotten, as there was something else that was quickly rising.

The Doctor paused as the rational part of his brain began to catch up. This wasn't how he wanted it to be. He didn't want their first experience as lovers to be a quick romp in the sheets, before dashing out to watch a sunrise. Just like how he didn't want it tainted by painful memories of ex boyfriends, or infatuations of people you thought were your soul mates.

"Rose," the Doctor whispered as he inhaled a few times in an attempt to regain control of himself. Rose's scent however, was making it a vastly difficult feat.

"What?" Rose replied between kisses as her fingers reached up, and begun to unbutton the top buttons of his Oxford shirt.

The Doctor stilled himself as he took a deep breath and took her hands in his own. "We have to stop."

Rose's face fell as she looked at him in disbelief. Did he not want this anymore? Did he not want her in that way after all, even after that mind numbing snog last night?

The Doctor kissed Rose fondly as he watched her face fall. "This isn't right Rose, not like this. I love you more than – more than I could ever express in mere words. I've dreamed about this for so long, and what I said last night about us being lovers still stands."

Rose's eyes began to light up as he spoke. "You.. You have?"

The Doctor kissed her again as his fingers refastened the buttons on his shirt. "Making love to you, worshiping every inch of your beautiful body. A body that belongs to the most perfect person I could ever know. Someone who I shouldn't ever come close to deserving? Yeah, I have Rose."

Rose laid her head on his chest as he drew her close for a hug. The Doctor kissed her on the top of the head, before tucking her head under his chin. He had the inclination Rose always felt insecure about herself sometimes. He saw it in her eyes, when he went on and on about Reinette in that spaceship. When he paid more attention to Sarah Jane when they initially ran into her. And last night, when he told her about Joan.

But in the end, it would always be his pink and yellow human who held his full affection and love. Someone that was so full of compassion and love. Who always found the good in people. Where he would be ready to walk away, ignoring pleas for help or forgiveness.

He would show her how wrong she was. He was going to prove to her just how beautiful she was. And just how much she meant to him. He wanted to do that right there and now, however he had a plan. A plan that he very much wanted to stick to.

The Doctor reached past Rose, plucking up the tie he had chosen for the day. "I best let you get dressed on your own, since I can't trust these hormones to keep my hands off you." He gave her a waggle of his eyebrows as he slipped the tie around his neck. Walking out of the room, he tripped over a bag and Rose's trainers.

Rose looked over as she heard him mutter a curse. Seeing what was at the door, she came over and plucked up the bag. The Doctor looked over in curiosity, his fingers in mid knot.

Rose laughed as she pulled out a clean set of clothes. "Looks like mum figured quite early, that I wasn't coming back last night."

"Oh, that mother of yours," the Doctor mused as he kissed Rose again before heading for the stairs. His fingers still fumbling with his tie.

* * *

Dawn was breaking as they quietly exited the house. Trainers plodding softly over the paved walkway towards the waiting car. She could smell the dew in the air, as their hands automatically found each other, swinging back and forth as they walked.

"So, where we going, Doctor?" Rose fastened her seat belt as the Doctor secured the small blanket he borrowed from Mrs. MacAteer.

The Doctor turned the key in the ignition after sliding into the driver's seat. Giving her a wink and a grin, he shifted the gear stick. "Further than we've ever gone before!"

What Rose didn't know, was that sentence had so much more underlining meaning for them on this little trip. The Doctor had a plan, and he would see it through if he had his way. Rose didn't catch this meaning, however a memory of the first trip they took after his regeneration flitted past. He had said that exact same thing to her, except it was simply regarding the time period they were traveling to. Rose smiled to herself as she indulged herself in the memory. It was a promise of excitement and adventure to come, and it was going to be something they shared together.

Rose squeezed his hand as he maneuvered the car onto the motorway. "I hope so. Would rather go forward than backwards any day."


	5. Emerald Isle Part Three

**A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter! I wanted to make sure I properly addressed the foreshadowing I put in the previous chapter, plus I had some troubles making sure this chapter was just right. The big event I've been alluding to, it finally happens! I've tried to make this fluffy enough, but not overly fluffy. So I hope you all enjoy! **

**Now I'm off to map the next chunk of this story! So hopefully updates come quicker! I wanted to thank you all for your kind reviews, and to everyone who has continued to read and follow this story. Especially those who have favorited this!**

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Rose was feeling giddy as the Doctor pulled off the motorway. He still wouldn't tell her where they were going. Saying he didn't want to ruin the surprise. Rose missed this feeling, the excitement of seeing something new. Something that she would never normally see if not for the Doctor.

It was twilight now as they pulled into a car park. Rose looked around for some hint as to where they were. However all the signs were in Gaelic, and without a TARDIS in this universe, she couldn't immediately translate it. Though, she suspected the Doctor easily knew what it said.

Rose stepped out of the car, stretching as the Doctor retrieved the blanket from the back. As he came to her side, she noticed that it was more like a bundle. After locking up the car, the Doctor held out his hands. He had placed the bundle next to him, leaning against the bonnet of the car.

Rose took his hands as he drew her closer to him. Placing his hands around her waist, the Doctor looked to the sky as Rose mimicked him. "Dawning of a new day," the Doctor said softly as he held Rose tighter.

Rose wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her cheek against his chest. She could hear his heart beating slightly faster than normal. "It's still strange to hear only one heart, Doctor."

"Trying going from two hearts to one heart, Rose. _That_ is still strange to me." The Doctor laughed, his hand going to the right side of his chest. It was empty, save for his right lung. And for a moment, it only reinforced the growing sense of the finality of the situation in his mind.

He knew what was coming when they arrived in London. The Doctor knew the slow path was waiting for them, even if it was just for a while. He wondered what that would entail. He figured Rose could possibly want to be properly married, which would force him to adopt a legal name. But would she want children? Could they even have children, and would Rose be able to carry them safely?

He had been a father before, yet he was rubbish at it. The renegade in him saw them as obligations, duties to continuing the long proud race of the Time Lords. He loved them dearly, but he felt that staying at home and being a proper father to them, it went against his plans. So he selfishly put himself over his family's unconditional love.

He still had to grow the TARDIS, and that wasn't going to happen in the span of a few days. He didn't even know if he had immediate access to the technology needed to start the process. There were going to be years wasted on earth, when they could have been exploring the stars. Years that he wasn't going to be able to compensate for in the next regeneration.

However to be fair, those years wouldn't be completely wasted. No, he would have Rose by his side. They could make up the time they lost since Canary Wharf.

Rose placed her hand over the hand that cradled the right side of his chest. "How are you feeling, Doctor?"

The Doctor knew what she was really asking. He was trying to keep a brave face, show her that he could do this. The Doctor exhaled as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm terrified, Rose. I haven't felt this terrified since, well... since Krop Tor," he admitted as Rose tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

Rose gave his hand a comforting squeeze as she looked up. His jaw was set, and his eyes looked dazed as he leaned his head against hers. This was almost the exact same pose they once stood in, when they thought the TARDIS was gone for good. He looked lost and vulnerable, like he was trying to mentally calculate a solution and failing at it. Normally, this is when the Doctor closes himself off and begins to bounce around.

However Rose wasn't going to let that happen. He had to learn to talk to her, really talk to her like a life partner. Let her be his comfort, as he was hers. "It's going to be okay, Doctor. Talk to me. Tell me what is going through that mind of yours."

She could hear him mutter something along the lines of 'slow path' and 'domestics'. While any other woman would probably be confused or maybe even offended. Rose knew where he was coming from.

"Think of it as a pit stop, Doctor." Rose pulled her head back to properly look at him. She tried not to giggle, as the Doctor's eyebrows rose in a questioning manner. "I'm serious! We both know we will make it back to the stars someday. So, think of the times on earth as little pit stops on the journey of our lives."

The Doctor considered Rose's words. It was actually rather logical, something that he could actually hold in his head. Rose always would say the right things, and always when they needed to be said. Be it when they were trying to figure something out, or when he needed encouragement. He raised the hand that still rested on his, and gave it a gentle loving kiss, his eyes still locked on his Rose's face. "I know, Rose. However the idea of getting up each day and doing the same exact routine _is_ going to drive me nuts in the beginning. So, fair warning, love."

Rose gave him the tongue in teeth smile that he loved oh so much as she stood upright. Taking his head in her hands. Rose spoke encouragingly, "I'm just as scared as you, Doctor. This is something new for us both, but you know what?"

The Doctor continued to give her his full attention, as he replied with a gentle and quiet 'what' to her question. Rose continued as her thumbs stroked his cheeks, "I _know_ we can do this, and we _will_ be brilliant at it. Routine or not, I don't think there will ever be a dull day for us. No matter what comes do–"

Rose was interrupted by the Doctor's lips crashing onto hers. His one arm stayed at the small of her back, as his other hand snaked behind her neck.

Rose matched his kiss with her own intensity. The last twelve hours have been trying on their relationship. And she knew they would have equally trying times in the future. But she was going to take the moments in between without question. They would serve as a reminder of what they were fighting for when the trying times came to call.

After a few moments, the Doctor was torn as he pulled himself away. He wanted to start the trek to the waterfall. On the other hand, holding Rose in a lover's embrace was a pleasure he wanted to greedily indulge in. Looking to the sky once again, the plan to begin walking won out, as his internal time clock told him that sunrise was in 20 minutes. The Doctor picked up the bundle, and held his hand out for Rose.

"Just like old times, eh?" Rose grinned as she took the Doctor's hand, as he began to lead her down the marked path. "So, you gonna tell me where we are heading yet, Doctor?"

The Doctor inhaled at the air as he swung Rose's hand back and forth. "Now, where would the fun be in that, Rose? However, I will say that you won't be disappointed." The Doctor squeezed Rose's hand as he read the sign pointing towards the left.

They walked along the path, under a light canopy of trees. Rose told the Doctor all about Tony, and how his favorite bed time stories were of the adventures she would tell him about. She then asked him how he could read the signs, to which the Doctor replied it was one of those languages that peaked his interest. So he decided to learn it the natural way.

At the final turn before their destination, the Doctor paused. Turning to Rose, he grinned excitedly like a child on his birthday. "Close your eyes, Rose," the Doctor gently requested as Rose raised an eyebrow.

The Doctor gave Rose the eyes that she couldn't refuse. She let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes. Secretly, it was thrilling. She could hear the small brook near by, the water slapping against the rocks as the current flowed downstream. She felt the Doctor place her free hand over her eyes, at her admonishment, he gave a cheeky 'so you don't peek'.

He had never done this before. Usually, they would just walk into whatever he wanted to show her, and that would be it. The Doctor took a deep breath, taking her by the hand and led her to the open clearing. Looking around, he spotted the waterfall. Deciding this was a rather perfect place, he placed the bundle on the grass. Placing his one arm around her waist, and the other still resting on her arm, he guided her closer to the falls.

Rose smiled as she heard what sounded like a waterfall. She was tempted to part her fingers, and sneak a peek. Yet, something in her said that he carefully planned this surprise. So Rose was content to let him take the lead and have this joy. He was happier than she has ever seen him, and while she suspected it was more the human side of him. She was proud that he was even allowing himself this.

"Open your eyes, Rose," the Doctor whispered excitedly in her ear.

Rose did so, and she couldn't help but gasp at the scene before her. It was definitely well worth the suspense. They were standing on this gently sloping hill that rested near one of the waterfall's ledges. The rising sun's rays shined against the flowing water. In the mist of the water at the bottom of the falls, prisms of light could be seen dancing along the mist.

Rose felt the arms of the Doctor wrap around her, as they watched the ribbons of oranges and yellows begin to drift over the scenery, surrounding the area where they stood. It was like nothing she had ever seen before, either on earth or in a distant galaxy. Rose gave a sigh of contentment as she hugged the Doctor's arms around her tighter. She was standing near a waterfall with the man she loved, the opportunity for a life together in their grasp. _"What could be more perfect?"_ Rose had wondered to herself as her head leaned back against his chest.

The Doctor leaned his head down after moments of silence, his lips level with Rose's ear. He inhaled her light perfume as he murmured, "Well, what do you think?"

Rose shook her head lightly as she took in the sights. The sun was beginning to fully peek over the horizon by now. The colors changing from light ribbons to broad rays. "It's – It's beautiful, Doctor. Perfect even. I just wish we could stand here, just like this forever."

"It'll be something we never forget, Rose. That I can promise you." The Doctor withdrew his arms, turning back to the bundle that was temporarily forgotten on the grass. Undoing the edges, he moved the bag of freshly baked scones and the thermos of tea to the side. Doing the same with the tablet Jackie had conveniently forgotten to return to George, he proceeded to spread the blanket out.

Arranging the items, he sat down patting the empty spot next to him in invitation. As Rose plopped down next to him, the Doctor held up a scone and a small container of clotted cream. "Care for a proper scone?" The Doctor grinned as Rose took the pastry from him as he began to pour out some of the tea from the thermos.

* * *

Over the next ten minutes, they ate their breakfast in relative silence and enjoying the sights. The Doctor however, couldn't keep his eyes off of Rose. He always believed in the idea that everyone in the universe had their soul mate waiting for them. One's perfect half, the balance to their existence.

The Doctor always believed he had found that person in Rose. After Canary Wharf, he believed that he would never feel complete again. Then when they reunited, he regained that hope.

That hope, he noticed, was currently pushing him towards that "Fools Rush In" moment. He had promised the universe that if he ever got Rose back, he would never again take her presence for granted. That he would take all Rose wanted to give him, and give her all of him in return.

Rose had finished her second scone before leaning back on her elbows. "So tell me, Doctor. How long are you going to stay with me?" She gave him a cheeky grin, her tongue sticking out of her broad smile ever so lightly.

"Your forever minus a day"

Rose raised an eyebrow at the Doctor, asking him what he meant by that.

"It means, Rose, that I don't want to ever live a day where I don't have you in my life. We were made for each other, Rose. I – I felt so empty when I lost you, and it's a feeling I would prefer not to feel again one day." The Doctor looked out over the view before them as he puffed his cheeks. Letting out a stream of air, he turned to Rose.

The Doctor took Rose's hands in his own. "Rose, I –" the Doctor started, he swallowed the lump of nerves that slowly collected in his throat.

Conflict was now raging fully in his mind. He wanted to do this, he wanted to join himself to Rose right here and now. That was the plan in coming here, to make this little trip extra special for them.

But the other part of him said to give her a chance to see what she'd be getting into. However that would mean showing her that part of himself that he never wanted her to see. The part of him that he swore would shatter all the good she could possibly see in him.

He knew he needed to give her some sort of choice. He wasn't ready to show her all of him, he honestly couldn't say if he would ever be. However she at least needed to know a few things. He was brought back to reality, when he felt Rose's thumbs rub against his. She was looking at him, waiting for him to finish what he was saying.

"I meant what I said two days ago, Rose. When we were left to start our lives by my counterpart." The Doctor raised Rose's hands and kissed them, his eyes never leaving hers. "What do you say we do just that. What do you say we start our life together properly? Right here...Right Now"

Rose's eyes narrowed as her brain tried to process what he was saying. She thought that's what they were going to do. "Doctor... What – What are you trying to say?"

"I'm trying to ask you the most important question, a man can ever ask the woman he loves."

Rose's heart began to race, something the Doctor was well aware of. He looked at her in concern as she stood, her eyes growing wider as it clicked in her brain. She began to bite at her nails as she began to think aloud.

"Are you – You can't... This is so SO domestic, and...and you don't DO domestic! Remember Krop Tor? And how you clammed up when I even suggested living together? How you said you would die if you had to settle down with a mortgage? Are you feeling okay? This – This – Doctor, Isn't this sudden? I mean, it's only been two days?" Rose continued to pace as the Doctor stood, putting his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Rose."

"I'm dreaming. I knew it! This was all too perfect. I'm still in bed, and when I wake up..." Rose blew a puff of air between her lips as she cupped her fists beneath her chin.

"Rose!"

"But... you feel so solid, Doctor. This dream is just so vivid!"

The Doctor sighed and gave Rose a light pinch on her forearm. Rose gasped and told him that hurt.

"Rose, my sweet, rational Rose. You aren't dreaming, love. We are standing here together and yes, I am asking what you think I'm asking"

"Doctor, how can you know you want this after two days? We barely spoke in that hotel in Norway, then there was the Zeppelin ride and then last night."

"Rose, I promised myself that if the universe ever saw fit to give you back to me, that I would never deny myself your love. Regardless of the situation. I was going to say it that first time, Rose. It was on the tip of my tongue. Then ironically, I ran out of time. I've loved you in some way since the day I met you. As time went on, it only grew stronger. Isn't it the custom when two beings love each other this much, that they progress further?"

Rose looked at the Doctor incredulously. "You're really doing this. You are really standing in front of me, asking me to –"

"Yes, Rose. I am. However I should explain that I'm asking in the traditions of my people. It won't be binding on Earth. Except..." the Doctor trailed off as he looked to the grass at his feet. "There are some things you should know, Rose."

"Like what, Doctor?"

The Doctor took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "There are some things you don't know about my past." He swallowed as he continued, "Secrets that I'm afraid might drive you away. I've done things that I'm not proud of, Rose."

"Are these secrets the cause of your nightmares, Doctor? The things that you asked me to trust you to tell one day?"

The Doctor nodded once as he opened his eyes to look at Rose. She was standing there with softness and understanding in her eyes. He knew that in the time they traveled together, she never pushed him further than he was comfortable. That Rose would wait for him to be ready, as he would wait for her to talk about whatever troubled her.

"Then I trust you, Doctor. I trust that you will keep that promise, and that you will let me in when you are ready. As for fearing it would drive me away, I'm not the naive nineteen year old shop girl anymore, Doctor. The things I saw with you, and the things I've seen working for torchwood. I can take almost anything. Well, except a permanent separation from you. And last I checked, running away from you would do just that." Rose nuzzled the Doctor's cheek chuckling as he stood there, processing what she told him. Assuring him that she would be there, that she wouldn't run away from him.

The Doctor gripped her hands in his. He looked her straight in the eye, as he smiled at her lovingly. "Alright then, now that is sorted. Do you remember what I told you about my people? The telepathy?"

Rose nodded as the Doctor looked down at their joined hands. "While there was a ceremony marking the joining of two people. There would also be a connection forged between the minds. A bond of some sort."

Rose blinked as she motioned between them. "You mean, our minds would be connected? We'd be able to see inside each others thoughts?"

"Ehhhh, you got part of it right. We wouldn't be able to just go into each others minds, there would have to be permission to enter. I mean, I could just go into your mind. But the polite thing is to ask first." The Doctor waved his hands around as he got back on topic. "And our minds would be connected, you are correct there, Rose. We'd have a slight awareness of each other, at the backs of our minds. And when we get back to the stars, I'll be able to properly take care of you. I'll know if you were in distress, for example."

"And... and you want to do this with me? Can that even happen?" Rose's heart was hammering in her chest. While she envisioned some sort of life with the Doctor, this was something she didn't expect.

The Doctor swallowed as he hoped what he said next didn't scare her off the idea. "It can, Rose. It won't be as strong as if you were Gallifreyan. But it will be just as meaningful to me. You should know however, that it is a permanent act. It can't be revoked or completely severed. We would be joined together for the rest of our lives."

There was silence for a moment between them.

Rose looked past the Doctor at the scenery below them. Taking a deep breath, Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's waist. Feeling his arms go around her, she buried her head into his chest. Rose smiled to herself for a moment, as her mind processed what was going on. The Doctor was asking her to marry him in manner of his people. The people that he rarely spoke of. While she thought this could be considered too soon for them, she hoped they would eventually make some sort of commitment to each other.

Rose looked up at the Doctor, as she heard him ask in an apprehensive manner if this was too much on her. She could see it in his eyes. He was just as afraid as she was, this was a _extreme_ stretch for him. The same eyes that stared down enemy aliens, and looked in wonder at the marvels of the universe. Now, they begged her to say yes. To say that she would allow him to make good on his promise, that they could spend their lives together.

They were the stuff of legends, and together they could do anything. Rose's answer was on the tip of her tongue. There was just one more thing. Rose knew he wanted this, but he had a tendency to leap before thinking. She had to give him one last chance to backpedal.

"Why now, Doctor? This is thrilling, don't get me wrong. But, what is making you do this _now_? As opposed to years from now?"

The Doctor paused as he was rubbing his hands along Rose's back. Why was he rushing into this? Rose knew he loved her, and he had her love in return. His mind could only come to the conclusion that he didn't want to wait anymore. He didn't have a logical answer, but he suspected it was the same reason anyone runs to Las Vegas to elope.

"Rose, I'm doing this now because I _want_ to, because it's a life with you or a life of solitude. Secondly, Gallifrey was different than Earth, Rose. There was no such things as dating, or short term relationships. When we paired with someone, it was for the long haul, good or bad. Granted, the pairings were arranged for specific benefits or purposes. However still, it made devising matches much more thought provoking"

Rose stepped back as she took a deep, calming breath. Deep down, some part of her was screaming that this could end badly. That she should tell him to wait, and she knew he would. Except, Rose knew her Doctor. She knew that he could never normally bring himself to do domestic. And for _him_ to bring it up, maybe he had thought about this at some point.

Rose looked in the Doctor's apprehensive brown eyes, her decision absolute. "Ask me then, Doctor."

"Wha –? I did ask you, Rose! Just now!" the Doctor sputtered as he looked at her.

Rose closed her eyes, taking another deep inhale of air. She crossed her arms as she reminded herself to be patient with him. However, if he wanted this as much as she did. It had to come from him, she had to know that he was genuine about this connection. Rose chewed her lower lip as she regarded the man before her. "No, you asked me how about we start our life properly? Which could mean any slew of things. If you truly want to marry me, then ask me properly."

The Doctor's eyebrow hitched up, as he ran his hands through his hair. He mentally ran through his index of proposal customs. He knew Rose wasn't cliche, so the one knee approach wouldn't do. Maybe he didn't word it correctly? Was there a certain phrase he needed to say? He really didn't want to botch this up.

Rose was still looking at him expectantly. Licking his lips, the Doctor sniffed as he inhaled. Murmuring an 'Allons-y', he took Rose's hands in his, their fingers interlacing perfectly. "I love you, Rose. I've always loved you, and nothing will ever change that. I know this is sudden, and that can cause you doubts. Or – or make you wonder if I've gone barmy. But I've been crazy over you since day one." The Doctor raised Rose's hands to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, he continued in an absolute manner, "And I've never been so sure of something in my life. I know the road ahead won't be easy, especially for me. But I know with you by my side, we'll get through it. Shiver and Shake! Hope and Glory!"

The Doctor paused for a moment as he choked back a lump. Human emotions and memories of the last time he said those words to her, all bundled into one lump. Pushing the memories aside, he continued nervously, "Will you join yourself with me, Rose? Will you permit me the honor of calling you my wife and mate? To grow old with me, surrounded by family?"

Rose sniffled, blinking back a few tears that began to well in her eyes. She took a moment to soak in the moment, the beautiful memory of what was happening between them. Her hands were tightly clasped in his, as if he were afraid he would lose her if he let go. His eyes were searching her face for any hint of her answer. Rose knew what her answer would be. It was the same answer she resolved herself to since they were left on the beach. He only needed to ask.

Rose pulled her hands out of the Doctor's, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Closing her eyes, Rose's lips found the Doctor's as she kissed him deeply. Rose murmured a 'yes' against his lips before kissing them again. She felt the Doctor relax as his arms went around her waist. Rose pulled her face away for a second to add his reaction to her memory of this event. She then pulled his face close again for another kiss.

The Doctor's voice cracked slightly as he thought he heard a 'yes'. His fingers found their way to her face, gently holding her gaze to his. "Y-you will?" The Doctor then let out a whoop, as Rose repeated her answer. Bending his knees and tightening his grip on her waist, the Doctor stood to his full height and spun her around. He could hear Rose's joyful laughter as he set her back down on the grass.

Rose laughed as the Doctor then turned around, chanting about what was needed. He gave her a grin and a waggle of his eyebrows, as Rose asked if he meant to do this now. "No time like the present, Rose Tyler!"

Rose blinked as a realization hit her, it was just them. "Uhm, Doctor? I'm not an expert on marriage or anything, but don't you need witnesses?" Then another realization hit her, this was actually happening. Something that she had fantasized over a few spare times before they were separated, but knew in the end it would never come to be.

"I have one, don't worry." The Doctor waved the tablet in front of him as he began to manically bounce around, clearing a comfortable space for them.

Rose wasn't getting it. Shaking her head, she pointed towards the electronic. "Sorry? I'm not following. And don't you _dare_ give me that 'dribbled down your shirt' look!"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow as he pointed to it again. "You can contact people on this. You and Jackie only had a lengthy chin wag with Pete on this thing for how long yesterday?"

"Wait...will that even count, Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged, responding that it would for the moment. That if she wanted, they could have a proper ceremony whenever they pleased. Furthermore, in most galaxies, the presence of the mental link they were going to build would be sufficient enough for acknowledgment.

"For instance on Gallifrey, the link was like a wedd–" The Doctor stopped short as he prattled on and on. He lowered the hand that he was waving around, and dropped it to his side. Then after a moment or two, holding the tablet in both of his hands, he stared at it as he blinked back a few stray tears.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose was at the Doctor's side almost immediately, laying her hand on his arm in a comforting manner.

The Doctor swallowed back whatever was rising in his throat. He wasn't going to let Davros do this to him, not now. He would deal with it later. The Doctor turned and gathered Rose in his arms. "I'm okay, Rose. I have you with me, so of course I'll be okay." He lifted Rose's chin with his finger, kissing her lovingly, to show her he was alright. His resolve came flooding back to him, as his hand went to the knot of his tie.

"Rose, dial your father on that thing for me please." The Doctor gave Rose the tablet, as his other hand came up to his neck as he worked to get his tie off.

"What for, Doctor? Why are you taking off your tie?" Rose raised an eyebrow as she turned the device on.

"Flippin knot, oh I just _had_ to make it nice and secure this morning, didn't I?" the Doctor muttered to himself as the knot started to give way. Looking back to Rose, the Doctor crooked the corner of his mouth upwards into a grin. "Who do you think is the witness?"

Rose was floored, her jaw dropped as she held the tablet in her hands. "You spoke with Pete? Without me? When?!"

"Ha!" the Doctor exclaimed, as he finally won his battle against the tie. He gave Rose a slight wave of the hand as he pulled the tie from his neck. "Yesterday, when we were still on the Zeppelin."

Rose sputtered as she regarded the man before her. The Doctor froze as he looked at Rose's face. "No no no! Rose, it was just part of the traditions of my people. The man states his intent to the woman's father, and asks for his blessing."

"You asked Pete for his blessing, Doctor?"

"Well, yeah. I didn't know how he would feel about his daughter marrying someone like me. And I wouldn't want to cause tension in your family, Rose. I know how close you and Ja–"

Rose cut the Doctor off as her lips clashed against his. This wonderful, caring, thoughtful man was all hers, and she was all his.

"Well, I'm glad to see you aren't angry, Rose," the Doctor spoke nervously as he rubbed her arms. He took the tablet gently from Rose, and began to open a communication with Pete.

The Doctor then cursed lightly, when he noticed the signal was rather spotty.

Soon enough, the face of Pete Tyler appeared on the screen. "Good morning, Pete Tyler!" the Doctor called out as he held the tablet in one hand and Rose's waist in the other.

Pete grimaced as he began to rub the sleep from his eyes. "Doctor? It's quarter to eight in the morning. Everything alright? Are Jackie and Rose okay?"

"Don't worry, Pete! Everything is just fine. Well I assume Jackie is alright, she isn't here. But Rose is!" the Doctor turned the tablet, so that Rose was looking at Pete.

"Hi Dad!" Rose waved as she couldn't contain her teary smile.

"Rose? Are you alright? Have you been crying?"

Rose shook her head as she cleared her throat. "I'm fine, Dad! Promise!"

"Pete, the reason we have you up so early, is because I've asked Rose to join with me. Remember what we spoke about yesterday?" The Doctor's face turned solemn as he looked at Pete.

"Blimey! You work fast, Doctor," Pete murmured as he scratched the stubble on his chin.

"Yeah well, when you have a woman like Rose agreeing to spend the rest of her life with you. You sort of have to work fast." The Doctor grinned like the cat who got the cream as he looked to Rose with soft eyes.

The connection dropped then, and the Doctor's face scrunched up. He redialed the number and willed the connection to stay put this time.

"Faulty connection there, Doctor?" Pete teased slightly, before turning serious himself. "I do remember our conversation yesterday, Doctor. Now I can guess why you two have me on this thing this early. You remember my one condition, Doctor?"

The Doctor nodded, and wordlessly placed the tablet in Rose's confused hands. Rose asked the Doctor what was going on, as he replied that she was right here, and to ask away.

"Rose, look at me." Pete gently instructed Rose. Rose did as he asked, giving her full attention. She didn't understand what was going on. "What's going on Pete? What condition are you talking about?"

"When the Doctor asked me for my blessing yesterday, I told him that I would only give it once I heard your assent with my own ears."

Rose looked at Pete flustered, she bit her lower lip as she listened to Pete. "Rose, I know you are smart enough to understand that marriage is a serious commitment. You are going to combine two different lives together to live as a team. I know you two love each other, as much as your mother and I love each other." Pete scratched the back of his head as he continued, "Which is why deep down, I am content to witness this. In any fashion that you two decide to do this. Now, I may not be your _biological_ parent, but I am still your father. So, before I allow this, I want to hear straight from you. Is this what you want?"

Rose smiled to herself as she listened to Pete talk. Pete had been a father to her since they got stuck here, even risked his life to yank her back from the void last second. She knew what he was asking, and it made her smile at his parental concern. "Yeah Dad, I definitely want this with all my heart."

"I err, noticed your mother isn't there, Rose. You two do realize she's gonna pitch a fit, when she learns she missed this."

"Don't worry, Pete! If Rose wants to, I plan to do a proper ceremony when the time is right. I say we just keep this between us." The Doctor shrugged.

Pete sighed as he dropped his head into his hand. "Alright, mate. It's your funeral. But back to the matter at hand. I give you both my blessing and consent."

The Doctor gave a 'lovely!', as he took the tablet from Rose carefully. He straightened out the tie before holding it out to Rose. "Listen to me carefully, Rose and do as I say."

Rose nodded and took the tie from the Doctor at his prompt.

"Now, wrap it around your right hand two or three times, and then hold it out to me. As if you are offering the other end to me." Rose did so with a trembling, yet absolute hand. She took a few deep breaths, as she still couldn't believe this was happening. She extended her right arm, the other half of the Doctor's tie dangling freely from her hand. Her eyes never left his face, and she could feel the continuous stupid smile that stayed plastered on her lips.

The Doctor handed the tablet to her, along with a joke to not drop her father. They heard Pete admonish them that he heard that. The Doctor swallowed and inhaled deeply, as he reached down taking up the other end of the tie. He wrapped it around his right hand in the same fashion as Rose had. The Doctor couldn't help grinning like a loon as he looked into Rose's eyes, "Okay, Pete. I need you to say 'I consent and gladly give'."

Rose and the Doctor kept their gaze on each other as they waited for Pete. Not hearing anything, the Doctor broke his gaze and looked down to the device.

The screen was pitch black.

"What? Oh no, no no no!" The Doctor pressed the power button a few times, but it was futile. The tablet had run out of power.

"What happens now, Doctor?" Rose looked at him frustrated. They were so close!

"Sod it all," the doctor growled as he gently tossed the tablet onto the blanket. He turned back to Rose, and made sure the tie was still secure.

"Doctor?"

"I'm still game if you are, Rose." The Doctor held her close in his now free arm.

"Of course I am, Doctor."

He looked her in the eyes, as he told her to relax and close her eyes. The Doctor asked her gently if he could enter her mind to lay the connection between them.

The Doctor closed his eyes, slowly dipping himself into the warmth of his Rose's mind. He instantly felt at peace when he was here, like it was his sanctuary. Then again he always saw Rose, every bit of her, as his sanctuary.

Murmuring ancient and powerful words that Rose had never before heard in her life, the Doctor forged the bridge between their minds. He would be lying if he ever said he was surprised that he was able to make this bridge. The Doctor had come to the acceptance long ago, that Rose was was special in every way. She was never ordinary, especially after she took the time vortex into her.

Rose gasped as she felt this new sense of awareness come to life inside of her mind. She could feel him gently and lovingly tie the two minds together. It wasn't over powering or insistent, more like a gentle nudge in the back of her mind.

The Doctor paused as he finished his work. The bond had been created, and it felt glorious. On a whim, he flexed the connection by projecting thoughts of extreme joy. Rose and the Doctor both giggled as she gave a tiny 'wow', before trying to mimic him. The Doctor assured her that he would work with her on projecting thoughts later.

There was one more thing to do. He didn't have to at this moment, but he wanted to. He carefully drew himself from her mind and opened his eyes. "Rose, look at me."

Rose had a serene smile on her face as her eyes fluttered open. The Doctor's free hand cupped her cheek as he looked at her. He blinked back the emotional tears that began to flood his eyes. He never dreamed that he would do this again. That he would allow himself to get this close to someone again. "I'm going to whisper something into your ear. The one thing no one, save you will ever know. The greatest secret I could ever have, and it is something you will need to lock away and guard with everything you have."

Rose nodded, her capacity for speech long gone. The Doctor blinked as he leaned in closely, holding her as intimately as he possibly could. He then whispered into her ear in a trembling, apprehensive voice.

Rose let out an exhale as her ears registered the unrecognizable, yet wonderful sounds that came through her ears. She didn't recognize the language, nor knew what he said. But it was still marvelous and beautiful. She looked to the Doctor, as she felt her mind instantly lock it safely away. As if it were a treasure that needed to be guarded.

"That was my name, Rose. My true Gallifreyan name." The Doctor kept his gentle, yet firm grip on Rose. "Something that is only shared with your mate."

Rose exhaled as she leaned her forehead against his. He had entrusted her with the most important secret regarding him. They shared another kiss, as the link between them pulsed at the close proximity between them. She could feel love and gratitude rolling off the Doctor. While she couldn't project feelings like he could, she let the love and joy that she was feeling in this moment fill her conscious.

She heard the Doctor murmur encouragement in her ear. "You're already mastering the first step towards projection, Rose." The Doctor let his fingers roam down her shoulders, and arms until their hands clasped together. Rose opened her eyes, and looked into the Doctor's. She could see and feel his pride towards her. She smiled as he gave the grin that could make her go weak in the knees.

The Doctor's thumbs brushed over Rose's fingers. As his thumb brushed her left hand, he suddenly remembered something. Letting her left hand drop, he began to fish around in his jacket.

"Everything okay, Doctor?"

"Yeah, just looking for something. Just a little something I picked up yesterday." The Doctor pulled his hand out of his jacket, secured in his hand was the small worn box. The Doctor gently turned Rose's right hand palm up in his hand, as he placed the box in her hand in offering.

Rose's breath caught in her throat, as she looked at the box in wonder. "Doctor," Rose breathed out as her heart thudded in her chest. She blinked back a few tears as her mind wrapped around the idea, that he actually not only thought about this in great length; but he actually thought to buy her something.

Rose swallowed as her free hand opened the box. She gave a small sound of astonishment, as she looked upon the ring that was nestled in the fabric of the box. She fell in love with it instantly, it was simple, yet it fit what they had so perfectly.

"This was the best of the lot, Rose. I'm sorry that it isn't some exotic piece from some distant star system." The Doctor choked on the emotions that crammed his throat, emotions that were still so new to him. He was trying to sense if she was pleased with his offering.

Rose's eyes snapped upwards to meet the Doctor's face. Her fingers tightened around the box, "It's perfect, Doctor. It's so humble yet perfect. And I adore the gems, they are the perfect shade of blue!"

The Doctor gave a small laugh as he looked at the stones. "I didn't completely catch that, Rose. But you're right, they are a perfect TARDIS blue. This is why I picked this ring, Rose. You call it humble but perfect, which describes you perfectly." The Doctor gently took the box out of her hand as his fingers plucked the ring out of the slot that held it. Holding her left hand in his, he slid the ring onto her finger.

Rose blinked as the Doctor raised her hand, kissing the ring that was now at home on her finger. "Let this ring serve as my promise to you. My promise to walk side by side with you through the years."

They stood there in reverent silence, before Rose turned to gaze over the valleys below them. Prisms of light were still dancing along the mists at the base of the waterfall. She could feel the Doctor's eyes still on her. She felt him move behind her, wrapping her in his arms. Rose relaxed in his arms as she interlaced her fingers with his.

She felt his warm breath dance along her cheek and neck as he whispered, "Never imagined I would be in this moment, Rose."

Rose turned her head and looked upwards at him. "I'm sorry that this happened to you, Doctor. Maybe if we had found each other on any oth–" Rose's thoughts were ceased by the Doctor's lips on hers.

"Don't you dare, Rose Tyler. I don't regret anything about this. I never will, and I never want you to feel responsible for any of this. If I never got shot by that Dalek, then we wouldn't be here. We wouldn't be standing in an embrace, joined on the deepest level imaginable. That is what I meant when I said I never imagined we would be like this."

Rose nodded as she raised a hand, cupping the back of his neck as she pulled him closer for another kiss. "Let's head back, what do you think?"

The Doctor nodded as he pulled himself back and proceeded to gather up the items strewn on the blanket.

* * *

They had been driving for twenty minutes or so when Rose noticed a sign advertising a fair. Pointing it out to the Doctor, he teased her lightly about how she wanted to head back to the bed and breakfast earlier. Rose started to defend herself when the Doctor placed a hand over hers.

"Rose, I was teasing. If you want to go, the day is ours. I'll happily take you where you want to go."

Rose smiled as she asserted that she wanted to check it out. The years spent holed up developing the cannon didn't afford her time to get out to see things. She could care less about a social life, as she intended her stay to be temporary. Now she was eager to see the sights. She was now a permanent resident of this universe, and while this universe still felt wonky to her. Having the Doctor by her side, made everything just a tad more tolerable.

They had parked the car, and began to saunter hand in hand amongst the stalls. The Doctor grinned as his eyes took it all in. For a few moments, it felt as if he and Rose were in the middle of some marketplace on some distant planet. His eyes were glued to Rose's joyful face. Oh, how he had missed the looks of wonder that would show on her face. How her eyes would light up when she would look around and take in the sights. He felt his hand tug slightly as Rose had gone to look at a stall to her left. Their hands were still joined, so he smiled as he followed behind her. It was that, or let go of her hand. And that was something the Doctor was not keen on doing.

Rose was looking at a table filled with toys. She was saying how she wanted to find something for Tony. "I didn't see much of him the last few months before that last jump. There was so much work to be done, and – I was starting to emotionally distance myself from my Mum and Tony. Thought it would make the eventual separation easier on me." Rose kept her eyes on the table, the shame of how she treated her little brother evident on her face.

The Doctor looked to his trainers ashamedly. He knew where Rose learned that behavior, as it was the same exact thing he did to her. For the very same reasons. Which is why he was so adamant to make it up to her, to make sure that each day, she knew just how much she meant to him. He opened his mouth to say something, when Rose seemed to snap out of it as she held up a small box. It looked relatively new as Rose appraised it. "Look at this, Doctor! A marble run game! I remember Tony was asking for one of these for his birthday. I'll get this for him, he'll love it."

The Doctor smiled as she paid for the item, taking the bag that the stall attendant placed the game in. "I'm sure he will, Rose. A gift from his older sister, who wouldn't love that. You know, can't wait to meet the tyke. Hope he'll like me though," the Doctor rambled as they continued to wander about the stalls.

Rose chuckled as she squeezed his hand. "He'll adore you! Trust me. You are great with people, and I know you two will get along famously. Just don't teach him anything that my mum will hate. Like how to make things explode."

The Doctor smirked as he rubbed the back of his neck. He hadn't put the tie back on, it now held a different, more special meaning now. And he didn't want to risk anything happening to it, so it was currently folded up in his pocket. At some point he had undone the top button of his shirt, as the day had grown slightly warm. "Oh come on, Rose! You don't teach a four year old how to make things explode! You have to wait until they are _at least_ seven or eight years old. Wellll... that's how it will be with our children. No explosions until their seventh birthday, on my honor!"

Rose stopped dead in her tracks as she heard what he said. The Doctor just barely avoided colliding with her as he raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong, Rose? I was kidding! I'm not going to show Tony how to blow things up. Well, not deliberately. If an explosion occurs due to an experiment gone wrong, I can hardly be blamed."

Rose turned to look at him. She chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at him. His eyebrow was still hitched upwards as he regarded her. Did he say something wrong? All he mentioned was getting to know Tony. Then promising not to show their children explosive things until they were old enough to understand the dangers. He was further confused when Rose asked him in a whispered voice if he meant it. If he really wanted children between them.

"Why wouldn't I, Rose? Doesn't that come with marriage? I mean, my previous experiences as a father weren't positive. But those were different times and situations. Instead of being... _obligations_... they would be something created between us. Something we would desire and anticipate." The Doctor was feeling panicked. Did Rose even want children? He recalled a time where she told him that she never really considered motherhood. But he never knew if that was cemented truth, or she was saying that to assure him that she wasn't going to leave one day.

He thoughts were stopped as he felt Rose's arms wrap around his neck as she threw herself into his arms. Rose said nothing, she didn't have to. The Doctor could hear the sigh of relief escape her lips. He rubbed his hands along her back, as he whispered that he wanted everything she would offer him. That he would happily start a family with her when the proper time came, and not a moment earlier. He didn't think they would be ready for children just yet, maybe after some time.

Rose kissed him quickly on the lips, before pulling him towards a stall she had seen earlier. When they arrived at the stall, the Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "I think it's only fair that I give you a ring as well, Doctor. Well.. if you want to that is. You don't have to or anything."

Rose bit her lip as her impromptu idea was beginning to look stupid in practice. It sounded great in her head, but in action it was ridiculous. "I shouldn't have, let's just go." Rose began to walk away, pulling him with her.

The Doctor however, remained rooted to the spot. "No, Rose," he replied gently. Tugging her back to his side, he looked between his Rose and the tray of rings that was in the corner of the stall. "Is it important to you that I wear a ring? Tell me honestly."

Rose bit her lip as her eyes looked everywhere but the Doctor. As his finger guided her chin, holding her gaze solely on him, Rose slightly shrugged. "Well, it's kinda a silly tradition. When two people make a commitment like we made earlier, they sorta exchange rings. You weren't the only one who made a promise back at the waterfall, Doctor."

The Doctor's eyes rested on the ring on Rose's finger. "If it means something to you, Rose. Then I would be happy to. But, since I got to pick your ring, it's only right that you pick out mine."

Rose shyly looked at the tray of rings, her eyes flicked once or twice at the Doctor. His hands were in his pockets, as he good naturally conversed with the attendant in Gaelic. She didn't find any claddagh rings, however a broad silver ring did catch her eye. It looked like one of those old time rings that rich old men would wear on their pinkies. The round flat part of the ring was covered with a slightly rounded blue gemstone. It wasn't as dark as the blue on her stones, but it was still deep blue all the same.

She felt arms go around her waist as the Doctor stooped over her shoulder. "Looks nice!"

Rose jumped slightly as she was jostled from her thoughts. Turning her head to face the Doctor, Rose gave a shy smile. "I don't know how it would look on your ring finger, or if you'd even like it."

The Doctor chuckled as he put a hand over hers, looking at the ring. His facial expression had changed to pure interest. "Well... that sort of ring is worn on the pinky. I think it looks unique, I like it actually. Simple, but still with decoration."

Rose replied that she liked it as well, pointing out the star burst design inside the gemstone. Rose paid for the ring, telling the Doctor to put his notes away. He brought her ring, so she buys his.

The attendant smiled as she gave Rose the change and receipt for the purchase. She wished them a lifetime of love and joy as Rose slipped the ring onto the Doctor's left pinky. She whispered her own promise to remain by his side, as they navigated their future. To be his foundation, as he settled himself into the new existence he was thrown into.

The Doctor smiled as he flexed his hand, examining the ring. "I haven't worn a ring on my pinky since, oh... my first incarnation? Maybe my second as well."

"Really?" Rose raised an eyebrow as they walked hand in hand through the market. The Doctor told her about his earlier incarnations as he purchased a replacement tie.

They stopped to look at the castle ruins, with Rose saying how she would have loved to see the castle in it's full glory. The Doctor squeezed her hand and grinned. "When we have the TARDIS all grown, I'll take you. I promise."

Rose smiled as she mentioned that she would like that. They then began to walk along the paths, through the ruins as the Doctor told her about the time he took Martha to the time of Shakespeare. Rose giggled as he told her about 'fifty-seven academics punching the air', and Martha yelling Expelliarmus on stage in the middle of the Globe Theater. Then about meeting Queen Elizabeth, and how she was less than pleased to see him.

"You seem to have a knack for pissing off royalty, Doctor! What did you do anyways?" Rose laughed as she tucked a lock of hair that blew into her face.

"I honestly don't know, Rose! She just called me her sworn enemy, before Martha and I had to leg it to the TARDIS."

* * *

An hour later, Rose and the Doctor were pulling up to the Bed and Breakfast. Jackie had called them, saying that the pilot received reports that weather in London was clearing up faster than expected. She explained that they could leave this afternoon or tomorrow as planned. Rose and the Doctor didn't have to think long on it, replying immediately they they voted to head home.

Jackie stomped down the porch stairs as they pulled the car up. "Don't you two EVER leave me on my own with George again!" Jackie frowned fiercely as she pointed a finger at the couple in front of her. "I swear, for thirty minutes straight, all I heard was 'where did Rose and the Doctor go'. And how it was rude to not invite the entire group. I had to tell him to button it, and sulk elsewhere. Honestly! That man seriously sulks more than Tony does sometimes."

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a knowing glance as they tried not to snicker at Jackie's huffing. "Oi you two! Now, upstairs and pack your bags! The pilot said it would take less than an hour to fully prepare to depart, and the sooner we are on our way home, the better."

The Doctor motioned that he was going to return the items borrowed, as Rose and Jackie headed up the stairs. The Doctor gave a goofy grin, as he heard Rose show off the ring that was now prominently displayed on her finger.

Jackie helped Rose gather the things she had left in Jackie's room as they moved to the Doctor's room. "He really called it his promise to you, Rose?" Jackie clasped her hands together, holding them over her lips. Her eyes were shining in happiness, as Rose nodded in confirmation.

She knew they would work it out in the end. And that as soon as that daft alien could, he'd make a move showing the level of devotion he had towards Rose. Even when he was just the Time Lord in that box, Jackie could see how much he loved her. Even if he never out right admitted it to anyone, especially to himself.

Rose grinned as she began to pack the brand new duffel bag. "Gave him one myself as well, found a nice ring at that fair we was just at. Where I found Tony's present."

Jackie's eyes went wide as she listened to Rose. "Blimey, Rose! I figured you two would be getting serious off the bat. Didn't figure you'd go getting each other promise rings. But, didn't you already make him a promise, Rose? At least that's what you told us." Rose shot a look at her mother. "Don't get me wrong, sweetheart. I think it's sweet that you both gave each other something special. I was just surprised, that's all."

"Promising to stay with someone for their own forever, when the other will still live on; and promising to stand side by side for life, are two completely different things, Jackie."

Rose and Jackie turned towards the voice in the doorway. The Doctor was leaning casually against the frame as he watched them. Uncrossing his arms and ankles as he pushed himself upwards, his hands went into his pockets as he entered.

"Oh no you don't! Lemme see it!" Jackie held out her hand, her fingers wiggling as she motioned towards the Doctor.

The Doctor gave an amused smirk at Jackie, who could now be considered his Mother-in-Law in his eyes. "Alright! Alright! Blimey, Jackie!" the Doctor said, as he pulled his left hand out of his pocket. He noticed Jackie was aiming to pull his hand out of his pocket if he didn't do it himself.

Rose felt the Doctor's amusement and pride, as they watched Jackie looking over the ring. "Mum, the Doctor still has to pack." Rose came to the rescue, when the Doctor was visibly tired of Jackie twisting his hand, pulling back and forth. He shot her a look of gratitude as Jackie straightened up, pulling down the hem of her jacket. She gave the Doctor an affectionate pat on the cheek as she turned.

"Twenty minutes! I mean it you two! And make sure you double check to make sure you don't leave anything behind." Jackie waggled her finger between them before leaving the room.

The Doctor closed the door behind him, as he pulled the contents from his jacket. He set the now empty ring box, the tablet and tie onto the dresser. Rose held out her hands out to him, and in a few strides, the Doctor's hands found hers. Leaning his head down, the Doctor's lips found Rose's. They both sighed into each other, as they relished pure enjoyment of each other.

The Doctor's tongue slid across Rose's teeth seeking entrance. Rose pulled her head away. She giggled at his confusion, giving his hands a squeeze before dropping them. "We need to finish packing up, Doctor."

The Doctor gave her one of his mischievous smirks as he picked up his own bag, haphazardly stuffing everything in there. He did however, take a moment to ensure the coral was safely inside the blue jacket pocket. Walking into the en-suite, he grabbed the toiletries he had purchased yesterday. Dumping them into the bag after making sure they were capped, he turned to Rose with his arms held out wide. "Done!"

"Doctor! You can't just stuff everything in there! You are mixing clean and dirty together." Rose reached for his bag as the Doctor nudged it away from her. "They need to be washed anyways, Rose. Do you know how many hands touch your clothes, before they even reach the shelves? Besides, why waste valuable kissing time?"

Rose chortled as she finished putting the last of her things in the bag. Walking over to the dresser, she picked up the ring box and tie. "Don't want to forget these!" Rose smiled as she put them in her bag before closing it up.

"Look at that! Fifteen minutes to spare." The Doctor gave Rose a dark look as he took her hand, gently pulling her towards him. Cupping the back of her neck, the Doctor pulled Rose in to continue the kiss they had begun not to long ago.

Light brushes of lips quickly turned to intense nips on lower lips. While tongues began to swish against each other. Reaching behind Rose, the Doctor pushed the bags off the bed. He gently laid Rose onto the bed, lavishing kisses along her lips and cheek before tailing to her neck.

"Mhmmm, Doctor? We are expected downstairs shortly," Rose inhaled sharply as the Doctor's lips sent shocks of electricity reeling down her spine. Her hands threaded and tugged at his hair, mussing it up more than it naturally was.

The Doctor's reply was muffled as he gently sucked, and nipped at the point where her neck met her chest. His fingers were unbuttoning her shirt, exposing more flesh for him to adore. Rose arched into the Doctor as his lips reached her bra.

Rose's hands left the Doctor's hair as she moved to unbutton his shirt. The Doctor paused to enclose her hands in his. "Let this be about you, Rose." The Doctor placed her hands behind his head, before continuing his attentions. Balancing his weight above her, his hand parted her shirt. His fingers brushing over the fabric of her bra, he heard Rose's sharp inhale of breath.

"What the hell?!"

The Doctor and Rose broke apart at the angry voice. Both heads snapped to see a furious George standing in the doorway. His hand gripping the door knob, his other hand clenched at his side.

"Oi! Didn't your mother ever tell you to knock?" The Doctor stood hastily. He and George were locked in a stare, as George walked into the room.

"I. Did. Knock. Didn't anyone ever tell you, Doctor, don't try to shag your host's daughter?" George's face was slightly red as he took in their tussled appearances, his jealousy of catching Rose in the Doctor's arms on his face.

The Doctor was breathing hard as he tried to keep control of his emotions. He currently wanted to punch George, and leave him on the floor. As he opened his eyes, he caught George staring at Rose.

The Doctor turned his head, noticing Rose quickly trying to button her shirt. Her fingers were shaking.

The Doctor stepped directly in the line of sight between George and Rose. "Must have been the same person who told you, that it isn't polite to not only enter a private room _uninvited_. But that you don't stare at _someone else's_ woman, especially when she isn't decent. Now, what do you want." The Doctor snarled at the pretentious prick, his eyes flashing dangerously as he seriously considering connecting his fist to George's jaw.

"Jackie told me that you have my tablet. I want it back, now!"

The Doctor merely pointed at the gadget on the dresser. "It's out of power, but I'm sure you know how to use a plug. Now take it and get out."

George walked over, snatching up the device. He glared daggers at the Doctor and Rose before exiting.

The Doctor turned to Rose, concerned on how she was feeling. He could feel her anxiety covering her like a heavy blanket. The Doctor gently rubbed Rose's arms as she composed herself. "Those looks he was giving me, Doctor." Rose shuddered as the Doctor kissed her forehead, before pulling her in for a comforting hug.

"He's gone now, Rose. Are you alright? Tell me what you need to feel better." The Doctor continued to hold her close, her comfort and happiness his primary concern. Plus, holding her close was like a soothing and calming balm for his anger. How dare George even _dare_ to look at Rose in that way, especially when she was partially undressed. That was _his_ right, and his right alone.

"Just hold me," Rose whispered into his chest. She wasn't going to get upset. Mortified...embarrassed even. But not upset, why should she? She was romantically involved with the Doctor, technically his wife according to galactic law. And she was sure, that down the line, they would become husband and wife according to English law. After a few moments of the Doctor's comforting hands running down her back, along with a few projections of comfort along their link, Rose stood back.

"I'm ready, lets go home."

The Doctor smiled and gave Rose a kiss. It was bordering on intense, yet still light. He picked up both their bags, saying he would be downstairs while she did a final check of the room. She saw him run his fingers through his hair as exited the room.

The Doctor didn't see George laying in wait in the corner of the hall. Otherwise, he would have waited for Rose to finish.

* * *

Ten minutes later, a very concerned Doctor had his hand on the front door of the house. Rose should have been down by now. A number of worries crossed his mind, as he decided to go check. He relaxed visibly as he saw her quickly walk across the foyer. She called out her 'thank yous' to their hosts, before looking behind her towards the stairs.

"There you are! Got everything, Rose?" The Doctor smiled as he reached for her hand. His smile turned to a frown as he noticed Rose's expression. She looked almost fearful, like she was being threatened. Or that someone had harmed her.

"What's wrong, Rose." It wasn't a question, but a gentle command for her to tell him. The Doctor wanted to know why his Rose was upset, not even ten minutes after he left her. And when he left her, she was well and content.

The Doctor noticed George storming down the staircase, before pushing his way past them. "Did something happen upstairs, love?" The Doctor had his suspicions now. "What did he say to you?"

"Not here, Doctor. Please? You will make a scene, and I just want to get to the Zeppelin, and – and go home. I'll tell you in private, I'm not injured or anything. " Rose's eyes pleaded with the Doctor to trust her. The Doctor had already began to look her over for any sign of marks, or anything that would need attention.

"Is everything alright? Rose? Doctor?" Jackie walked up to the porch to the couple. Rose's face was slightly pale, and the Doctor had a firm hold on her arms. Jackie could see he was trying to figure something out.

"Something happened, and Rose isn't telling me what. Rose, did George threaten you?" The Doctor looked briefly to Jackie, before turning back to Rose.

"Please just drop it for the moment, Doctor. I know you will make a scene, and I don't want the last part of this trip ending with a fight!" Rose begged for him to drop it. The day was going wonderfully, and she wanted to forget about this.

The Doctor sighed as he hugged Rose to him. "Alright, Rose. But we will talk about this later." He then turned to Jackie, his teeth clenched together. "Keep George away from me and Rose. He must have said something to upset her, and I don't know how much patience I have left."

"We have to all sit close in the car, Doctor. But I'm sure he'll go in his own world, once we get on the Zeppelin." Jackie followed the couple as they walked towards the car. George had already settled himself in the back. Someone from the service they hired the car from was waiting in the driver's seat. Jackie settled herself next to George, as Rose and the Doctor sat across from them.

The Doctor wrapped Rose into his arms as the car pulled away from the curb. Rose made it a point to snuggle into the Doctor's embrace, as the Doctor stared out the window. She was making it perfectly clear that she was under the Doctor's protection, that from now on she always would be.

Rose could feel George staring at her. She didn't know how nervous he was feeling right now. What happened upstairs could get him in BIG trouble with Pete Tyler. He hoped he could get a moment with her to convince her to forget the matter, after a brief apology. But seeing how the _freak clone_ had his arm around her, looking as if he wasn't going to let her out of his sight anytime soon. His mind began to map out different solutions to the problem at hand.


	6. Home Sweet Home

**A/N: Reunions and homecomings abound in this chapter. Rose and the Doctor begin to settle themselves in. Plus, they experience an unconventional, yet emotionally satisfying wedding night.**

**I had a few writing blocks when doing this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy the result.**

* * *

It was rather late in the afternoon by the time they landed. Jackie stood as she straightened the baby blue jacket she had thrown on, before making Mickey take her with him when they jumped after Rose.

Jackie couldn't help but smile at the two before her. The Doctor had reclined the seat as far back as it would go, his long lanky form stretched out best he could. His head was lolled to the side. Oh, he was going to have a hell of a stiff neck. Rose was curled into him, her head on his shoulder. Her arm was wrapped around his waist.

Jackie raised an eyebrow as she considered how intimate, and close they seemed since the night before. Rose hadn't come back to the room by the time Jackie had gone to bed, and she had wondered what exactly they got up to in his room. As they seemed to not get a lot of sleep last night. Jackie never asked Rose how far her and the Doctor ever went in that box of his, but then again, did she really want the mental image?

Jackie cleared her throat as she leaned forward, gently shaking Rose's shoulder. "Come on you two, we've landed!" Jackie spoke with a slight impatience. She missed Pete and Tony, and she knew Tony would be anxious to see his big sister again.

"No, Doctor, don't lick that!" Rose was jostled out of her sleep. A dream involving a memory, where she had to keep the Doctor from licking some alien in order to identify it. Rose looked around briefly, running her hand through her sleep tousled hair.

The Doctor grunted as he felt Rose shift off his chest. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as his vision came back into focus. "Where yah going, Rose? I was comfy!"

"We've landed, you plum. Up you get." Jackie looked at the two again, her hands on her hips. She turned as she grabbed her bag, picking up any trash they might have left around.

Rose felt two hands wrap around her waist as she was tugged backwards. She landed on the Doctor's chest with a soft thump.

"Hello," Rose whispered with a smile as her head tilted upwards.

"Hello, Wife," the Doctor murmured happily in reply, his head leaning down. His lips met hers in a soft kiss as his arms came around her waist.

"Well, if we are adding titles here. Then hello, Husband," Rose uttered with a grin against his lips, as he hugged her gently before releasing his hold on her. They both straightened themselves up, making themselves presentable as they stood.

They grabbed their bags as they headed towards the door of the aircraft. Rose gave the Doctor a reassuring smile as she reached for his hand. The Doctor readily slipped her hands in his, their fingers interlacing as they emerged from the Zeppelin. The Doctor could hear the engines dying down, as the pilot finished his post landing protocol.

Rose felt the Doctor pause as their feet touched the tarmac. She turned around to meet the sight of the Doctor looking around. His eyes were crinkled, as if deep in thought. She knew he was, she'd seen that same look plenty of times before. Rose hoisted her bag further up her shoulder, taking his other hand in his. Their eyes hovering over their hands, on the rings they exchanged in Ireland. They were reminded of the promises they made to each other, and how they would get through this together.

"_This is it,"_ thought the Doctor as he swallowed visibly. He felt Rose pull him in for a hug, one that he readily accepted.

"It'll be okay, Doctor. We can do this," Rose leaned, whispering in his ear. She knew this was reality finally settling in for him. For her and Jackie, it was coming home. To lives already established. However for the Doctor, it was walking into the unknown. Rose knew that Pete would do all he could to help ease the Doctor into life here. He did so for Jackie and Rose when they arrived, and if anyone could take a situation like this, and turn it into something positive. Pete was the one who could.

"Of course it will, I have you here, Rose." The Doctor hugged her tightly one more time. They heard someone's throat clearing before an 'ow!'. George was anxious to get inside, and Jackie had hit him on the arm, telling him to button it.

The Doctor released Rose, stepping back slightly. He kept his hand firmly interlaced with hers as he turned to Jackie. "Allons-y," the Doctor uttered, as he hoisted his own bag onto his shoulder.

Jackie smiled at him as she moved towards the door to the lounges. Jackie could see that the Doctor had needed a few minutes after they disembarked. She remembered that same uneasy feeling when she first got here.

George preceded the Doctor through the door. He tried to catch Rose's attention without the Doctor noticing. However the Doctor placed himself firmly between Rose and George. George could only hope that if he couldn't talk to Rose privately, that she wouldn't say anything to the Doctor or Pete.

"Did you forget how to put one foot before the other, George?" the Doctor stated coldly, as he motioned towards the small hallway before them.

The Doctor hadn't forgotten Rose's face as they were leaving that house. All of a sudden, Rose was apprehensive, if not slightly fearful around George. She still wouldn't say why, despite his gentle attempts to get her to talk to him on the Zeppelin. He knew something was wrong. He'd seen Rose stare down aliens bigger and meaner than she was. This was the Rose that jumped dimensions, landing into chaos without breaking a sweat. So what had Rose Tyler, defender of the Earth so shaken? When he found out, the person responsible would pay heavily.

This was becoming a big deal to the Doctor. If it upset Rose as much as it appeared to, then he wanted to root out the cause, and make it stop. He took his role as husband and protector to heart. As always, he would see to her safe. He promised that to Jackie a long time ago, and he always aimed to keep that promise. He'd rather die than break that promise.

He wanted a pleasant life with his Rose, nothing less would be accepted.

* * *

Pete Tyler stood as he caught sight of the party he was anxiously waiting for. He smoothed out the front of his suit, as he came around the table he was sitting at. The drink on the table forgotten. He smiled as Jackie ran into his arms, planting a giant kiss on his lips. "I missed you!" Jackie said as she hugged him tighter. "Where's Tony?"

"He was napping when I left. He'll probably be awake by the time we arrive home." Pete smiled as he embraced Rose, whispering a 'congratulations' in her ear.

"Doctor," Pete greeted the Doctor after letting go of Rose. The two men shook hands, the Doctor even responded in kind, giving one of his more trademark grins.

"Well, the car is downstairs waiting. We'll all head back to the house, and have a pleasant evening. With everyone now home safe and sound," Pete announced to the group. He gave a look to the Doctor, a silent reminder that he was included in that sentiment.

When they reached the car, Pete turned to George. "I want to thank you again, George, for going to meet them in Norway. Take the next few days off, I've cleared a good bit of my schedule to get a few things settled. So I won't need you."

George straightened himself up as he smiled. "Thank you, Mr. Tyler. It's much appreciated. But uhm, are we all going to fit back there?" He motioned to the back seat, as if he expected to be invited to sit in the back.

Only the Doctor noticed Rose give a slight sigh of relief at the news. She didn't have to see the man for a few days. She could take that time to tell the Doctor about what happened, and hopefully he would only rant at Pete. Demand he do something, and then let it be that.

"You can sit up front with the driver, George." Pete motioned towards the front of the car, as George gave a look of indignation. "I have a few things to discuss with my family. Family matters that are to remain private. Am I clear, George?"

George scrunched his face, he was insulted. Deep down, he knew he should have kept his mouth shut. He didn't want to be on shaky ground with Pete Tyler, especially if Rose told him about what he did. "So you are telling me, that I have to sit up front because of private matters. But this _alien_ here, he gets to remain in the back? He isn't family!"

Pete tightened his lips, as he pointed a finger at George. "You are my employee, George. I am sorry if allowing you to sit in the back on certain occasions gave you airs and expectations. Secondly, the Doctor is considered family by myself and Jackie. And that is final. Now this discussion is over, so you can either sit up front, or you can call a cab back to the Mansion. Either way, your car is waiting for you in the front drive."

The Doctor had come back around the side of the car. He was helping the driver load the bags into the boot of the car, when he heard everything that loud mouth George had said, as he had his public tantrum. He was going to give the man a piece of his mind, however Pete already had handled it. And the Doctor wasn't going to stir up a resolved matter. George give him a dirty look as he got into the front of the car, after giving Pete the envelope containing the cards he was sent with. Pete ushered them all into the car, putting the envelope into his inner jacket pocket.

"You guys...you really think of me as family?" The Doctor looked between Jackie and Pete as they all settled into the car. He was in awe that they would think of him like that. They barely knew him. Well, Jackie knew him slightly more than Pete did, and he suspected that Jackie had at some point, come to see him as family.

"Damn right I do, Doctor." Pete wrapped an arm around Jackie's shoulders, as the car merged into traffic.

The Doctor squeezed Rose's hands as they looked out the window. He had a family again, one that took him as he was. A family that would take the good and the bad, and help him be the best he could be. The Doctor exhaled as he looked to Pete and Jackie, before speaking quietly, "Well thank you. That means a lot to me."

"Well, now that we are all in the same universe again." Pete chuckled for a moment, as he squeezed Jackie's shoulders. "We're all going to take it easy for the next few days. Rose, once you finish your final debriefing report, you are taking a holiday." He gave Rose a look that warned her not to argue.

He then looked to the Doctor, phrasing what he had to say carefully. He really didn't want him to get the wrong idea, nor assume that he was being pushed. "Tomorrow, Doctor. We are going to start getting you set up so that you can settle yourself here."

"Uhm...well..." The Doctor tried not to cringe, as he started to say how he was hoping to get the coral started as soon as possible. Pete merely held up a hand, asking for silence as he finished.

"Jacks told me about the coral, and what it will become. Neither of us expect you both to remain grounded on Earth for the rest of your lives. I can accept that, but you are still going to be a citizen of Earth and England, regardless if half your time is spent in the stars."

"I don't see what I really need, Pete? If anyone asks, I'm the Doctor and leave it at that."

"You need a legal identity, Doctor, an actual name to put on legal documents. As well as to establish a bank account, for when you decide on an occupation," Pete replied as if this should be a normal, understandable explanation.

The Doctor cleared his throat as he dropped his head against his chest. He felt Rose's hand squeeze his in a calming and reassuring manner.

"Dad, please. I know you mean well, but can we maybe have this conversation later? It's been a trying few days for us all, mainly for the Doctor," Rose calmly interceded for the Doctor. She could see he was getting antsy at the direction this conversation was headed. She understood that he wasn't trying to avoid it, but he just needed to ease into it. She had felt the same way when Pete had wanted to set up her identity years ago.

Pete puffed his cheeks as they seemed to reach the house quicker than he expected. He looked back to the Doctor. "You're right Rose, and I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Doctor. We'll take it in steps, so that you don't feel overwhelmed. You just have to communicate with us if you feel like you are being boxed in."

The Doctor picked his head back up, giving Pete a nod. He thanked Pete for understanding as the car came to a complete stop.

They all piled out of the car. The Doctor looked around as the look of frustration morphed into one of glee. He hooked an arm around Rose's shoulders, as he murmured against her ear in a cheeky manner, "So I guess I'll get to explore this place sans the serving tray?"

Rose laughed as her hand gently swatted his chest, as she was pulled closer to his side. "I still can't believe you had us pose as staff. Plus think we'd get away with it."

"Yeah, well it all turned out right in the end, don't you think?" They walked towards the house, arms around each other as the front door swung open. A little boy with light red hair, highlighted with streaks of blond came running out of the house.

"Mummy! Rose!"

"There's my Tony! Oh my sweet baby, come here!" Jackie exclaimed as she scooped the four year old into her arms. Planting kisses over his face, while he squirmed to get her to stop.

Tony quickly found his way out of his mother's arms before rushing over to Rose. Wrapping himself around her leg, his little face beamed up at her. "You came back!"

Rose picked up her little brother, after she almost stumbled backwards from the collision. "Yes, I did, Tony! And I brought someone with me, he's been excited to meet you."

Tony looked to the Doctor in interest as the Doctor waved. "Well, hello there, Tony! I'm the Doctor! Rose told me all about you, and I'm sure we'll be good friends, eh?"

Tony stuck his finger in his mouth shyly as he waved with the rest of his fingers, before ducking his face in shyness. He then popped his head back up, pulling his finger out of his mouth. "Rose! Come see my drawing!"

Rose excused herself as she set Tony down onto the ground, before she was yanked inside the house. The Doctor could only look on fondly, forcing back a feeling of shame. Tony would have never seen his big sister again, if Rose stayed in the other universe. He knew that there was the slight possibility, that his counterpart would have asked her to stay with him. Even if the Meta-crisis never occurred. In the end, he knew that Rose Tyler had to be returned to the universe they were standing in. No matter how much it would hurt her, or how much it killed him to let her go again.

There was something coming down the road for his counterpart, and he knew that it would have hurt Rose deeply to have to stand by and watch. He didn't know the circumstances that lead to the event, only that it's inevitable. Unless time was somehow rewritten, and he guessed that woman called Professor Song would fight tooth and nail to keep things as they were, for whatever reason. This event could have caused Rose to walk out of his life. Which would have killed him, regardless of the incarnation.

The Doctor deeply believed what he said to Donna, that fate had led them to the Crucible and the Meta-crisis. And while he believed it was primarily in order to stop Davros, perhaps it was also the universe's way to making everything alright in the end. A way to solve everyone's dilemma, ensuring an acceptable ending for all. Well, happy ending for him and Rose. Acceptable to everyone else.

The Doctor brought himself out of his thoughts, as he heard the crunching of the gravel. Pete was making his way back after seeing George off. The Doctor looked around, breaking the silence as he cleared his throat. "Place still looks good, not much has changed from last time, I suspect."

"Oh, you mean when you and Rose crashed my party by acting as staff?" Pete laughed as he teased the man. He knew that deep down, the Doctor was waging a war in himself. He could see the twirl of thoughts and emotions in the man's eyes.

"Once Jackie and Rose arrived, it was slowly made into a home. Rather than a place to house pretentious collections, that merely served as status symbols for the first Jackie Tyler." Pete scratched his head as he looked around. His house was made warmer by Jackie and Rose, and almost immediately he had seen the differences between the two different Jackie Tylers. He was happier, more open than he had been years ago. As Rose had made the Doctor better once, Rose and her mother made him better.

The Doctor nodded as he looked around some more. Jackie softly cut into his musings, "How are you really feeling, Doctor? I know you are putting on a strong stance for Rose. But please, talk to us. We want to make this easier for you."

He sighed as he knew Jackie wasn't going to let up. The Doctor stuck his hands in his pockets as he shrugged. "Not really used to all this. Not the living on Earth part, I've done that a few times, mind. Longest was, oh...my third incarnation? Pesky little exile thanks to the High Council of Time Lords. However," the Doctor rambled with an occasional tilt of his head as he tried to remember details.

"Even though I had to live on Earth, I still had my TARDIS with me for comfort and I was contracted by UNIT. So my point is, I guess I'm used to having an agenda to keep time moving. But now, I have no TARDIS until the coral grows, and I don't think there is a UNIT on this side." The Doctor returned his gaze to Jackie and Pete, his hands still in his pockets. His thumb was playing with the ring on his pinky, as if it were his worry stone. His face was slightly sadder as he spoke.

"Well, you have Rose! Plus all that time you have to make up for, and I'm sure the time will just fly. Before you know it, you'll be whisking our Rose back off to the stars." Jackie patted the Doctor's arm in an attempt cheer him up.

"Pretty soon, you'll have planets to see and civilizations to defend!"

The Doctor smiled lightly at that thought, it would be his anchor in addition to being with Rose. "Yeah, I suppose you are right, Jackie. However another thing on my mind, is that I need to begin to think of a way to support us. I know Rose works for Torchwood, but if she decides to leave. I want to know I can support her."

"We can leave that to later discussion, Doctor. Tonight is for celebration and reunion. My wife and daughter have returned safely, and we have a new member of the family. Anything else can wait until tomorrow. So come on, let me show you around. Maybe we can even find a nice place to set up your coral. Do you know what you need for it?" Pete motioned for the Doctor to walk with him, as Jackie said she was going back inside. She decided in her mind that she needed to speak to Rose on something important.

Pete was showing the Doctor around the grounds in the back of the house. The Doctor had even spotted an old shed that he deemed perfect for the coral. "So tell me, what exactly do you need to grow a time ship?" Pete had laughed lightly as they continued to walk. This was something he was keen to see. He always thought space ships were built, however the Doctor explained that TARDISes were grown.

"Well, if we want to use the ship at some point in our lifetime. I'm going to have to shatterfry the plasmic shell, then modify the dimensional stabilizer to a fold back harmonic of 36.3," the Doctor rambled as he looked around.

Pete could only laugh as he scratched his chin. "Blimey!"

The Doctor turned his eyes to Pete as winked before cheekily replying, "That's not all, I then have to accelerate the growth by the power of 59."

Pete laughed again at the specifics, "A walk in the park for you then, Doctor."

"If I get a hold of the equipment I need, then it could be." The Doctor sniffed as he scratched his cheek with his left hand.

Pete caught notice of the ring on the Doctor's pinky. He had actually caught notice of the rings on both his and Rose's hands earlier. "So, I noticed that you and Rose are sporting some jewelery. Jewelery that Rose didn't leave this universe with initially."

The Doctor swallowed as he tried to sputter some sort of coherent response. "I'm happy for you both, Doctor. I guess that after we lost the connection, you and her went ahead with your plans anyway?" Pete had decided to put the Doctor out of his misery, as well as get an answer to a question that he pondered all day.

The Doctor nodded with a smile, as his right hand twisted the ring on his left pinky. "Well, since there were no witnesses, it's only partially binding. As our promises weren't observed by anyone else. However, should we not re-do the ceremony before leaving in the TARDIS, the connection we created will serve well enough."

"Trust me, Doctor. If Jackie has her way, you will before you swan off with Rose. I think it only fair, if you ask me." Pete left it at that, as he knew the Doctor would understand his meaning.

"And I'm sure Rose will want it as well. I won't deny her that, Pete. You and Jackie have been so welcoming to me, and I wouldn't ever deny you seeing your daughter properly married. In whatever fashion you desire." The Doctor sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. This was domestic to the core, but he could handle it. He's been through worse, including being without her for the past few years. So, endure a bit of domesticity for a life with Rose? He'd take it gladly.

* * *

As Pete and the Doctor were having their walk about, Jackie decided to have a talk with her daughter. She knew that deep down, she didn't need to. As Rose was smart, but as her mother, she felt responsible for at least saying something. Picking up her bag from the front foyer, she headed towards the play area.

Hearing laughter and sounds of encouragement, Jackie walked in to find Rose drawing with Tony. "Sweetheart, I'm just going to borrow Rose for a bit."

Rose put down the crayon, pushing herself up from the small table. Giving Tony a ruffle of his hair, she followed Jackie upstairs. Jackie motioned for Rose to follow her into the bedroom that she and Pete share.

"Something wrong, Mum? Rose wrung her hands nervously, as she stepped into her parent's room. Had Jackie found out about the waterfall? If so, she really didn't want to get chewed out so soon after arriving home. Jackie rustled through her duffel bag for a moment, before fishing what looked like a small box out of the bag.

Jackie turned around, fighting back an embarrassed flush of her face, as she wordlessly held out the box she picked up earlier. She noticed Rose's face turn five shades of red, before settling on a crimson. Rose cleared her throat as she pointed to the box in Jackie's hand. "Uhm, just so I am clear here. You are handing me a box of condoms, after the only man I would ever consider being with arrived in this universe two days ago?"

"Yes I am, Rose Marion Tyler. I've seen the looks you two have given each other. Besides, I'm too young to be a grandmother. Nor are you two ready for the responsibility of a child." Jackie continued to hold the box out, apparently wanting Rose to take it from her. "I know you and the Doctor are going to be serious, so best be prepared. At least they can hold you over until you can get a prescription."

"_Oh, if you only knew how serious we've gotten, Mum,"_ Rose thought to herself as she bit her lower lip. Rose had begun to wonder, now that she and the Doctor were considered married in some manner. Would he expect to...consummate...as soon as he got her alone in bed. She knew that humans normally did, so were his people the same? Rose felt a tingle down her spine, and a flutter in her stomach at the thought.

They had come close a few times, and he already made it clear, that he would enjoy making love with her. She wanted it as much as he did, oh god, did she want him. She was just apprehensive at actually performing the act. She was able to snog him, no problem. But she knew if the clothes had started to come off, her apprehensions would put a halt to progressing to the next step.

"Rose, are you even listening to me?" Jackie huffed as she watched her daughter stare at the box in her hands. Rose's head snapped up, it was evident on her face that she was in her own world.

"Rose, is everything alright?" Jackie stepped forward, taking her daughter's free hand in hers.

Rose nodded, and with an embarrassed laugh said, "Yeah Mum. We just uhm, we just haven't gotten to where we would need these yet." Rose raised the box slightly.

Jackie widened her eyes in astonishment. While she never wanted to think on what Rose and the Doctor got up to alone in that box, she would have thought they–

"You mean, you two never..."

Rose shook her head, raising the hand holding the condoms to brush back a lock of hair behind her ear. "Haven't really...well haven't really had sex with anyone. And I'd really, really prefer to leave it at that, please."

Rose was partially telling the truth when she said that. Her and Jimmy tried once, but him being so drunk, plus her nerves. He couldn't get it hard enough, which pissed him off to no end. Would blame it on her, since he could get it up with any other bird. So after trying to mash it inside, and failing at it, Rose's psyche began trying to avoid the situation all together. Jimmy had roughly stuck his fingers in a few times, which being painful as it was, it really started to turn her off the idea of intimacy all together.

Then when she hooked up with Mickey, there was snogging and heavy petting at times. Mainly with Mickey being on the receiving end, only offering to return the favor once Rose got comfortable with the idea. But it always felt kind of weird, the shagging your best mate because you just need a good lay, sort of weird. So Rose never let it get past the occasional petting, something she was grateful to Mickey for understanding. Once she explained it all to him.

However that level of intimacy between them only started towards what started to be the end of their relationship, before they just became 'settled' with each other. Before the Doctor came into her life with that blue box that traveled through time and space.

However, Rose knew it would be different with the Doctor. She loved him with all her heart, and he loved her just as much. She knew he would be gentle and caring. That he would see to making it as comfortable and pleasing as possible. Break down that carefully constructed psyche, that steered her away from letting herself get anywhere near sex. But he would have to be patient with her. Rose wanted to build up to it, make it more than just sex between a couple. They had made a big leap in their relationship, and the intimacy needed to be carefully crafted.

"But uhm, thanks I guess?" Rose finally replied as she pointed towards the door. "I'll...I'll just put these away."

Rose backed out of the door, her face still flushed to Jackie's amusement. She hurried downstairs, stashing the box into her bag for later.

* * *

Later that evening, Rose as standing on the back porch after dinner. Tony had dragged his new friend, the Doctor off to the playroom. Apparently, the Doctor had promised him that he would help him build something with this universe's version of Legos.

Rose looked down as she raised her wrists chest level. All day she had been covertly checking them, making sure there were no bruises from her encounter earlier. She knew if any formed, the Doctor would notice them almost immediately. And she honestly feared his response, not towards her. But what he would do the minute he saw George, and she knew Pete would not enjoy bailing the Doctor out of jail.

She let out a sigh of relief, as she saw no evidence that any would form. George had a tight grip, but she didn't know if it would have been tight enough to bruise. Rose closed her eyes as a memory flashed across her mind. It was stirred up by George's actions earlier, and Rose had tried her best all day to ignore it. Rose shuddered, as she remembered being slammed against the wall of a seedy pub, after Jimmy accused her of flirting with the barman. She had spat back a few retorts that Jimmy didn't like, so he dragged her to the corner of the room. He then threatened her as he pinned her against the wall.

"Rooossseeeee"

Rose's eyes snapped open as she heard the Doctor calling for her. She lowered her wrists as she took a few deep and calming breaths, hoping that it would quell any shudders or tremors.

The Doctor let the back door close behind him softly. Reaching Rose, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Instantly, she leaned back into him.

"Fancy a walk in the fading twilight, Rose Tyler? I found the perfect place to grow the TARDIS." The Doctor came around to face her, his hand held out in invitation. He waggled his eyebrows as his fingers wiggled.

Rose smiled as she took his hand, as they left the back porch.

"The old gardener's shed?" Rose looked in surprise as they reached their destination. They had fell into their old step as they ambled across the lawn, towards the grove of trees on the property.

"Yeah! It's out of the way, and the shed itself will protect her from the elements."

"But you said they were grown. I would have thought you just, I don't know, dug a hole and buried it. Like with a plant."

The Doctor looked at Rose with a raised eyebrow. "Ehhhh, kinda. But I'm not going to just plop the coral into the ground. I found a plant pot, so I'll fill it with soil. Then, I'll bury it halfway so it can get acclimated to the soil and air of this universe. Then after a week, I'll shatterfry the plasmic shell."

Rose smiled as she took his arm. "Then she'll be on her way! Though, why do you have to leave it in the soil for a week?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his neck. "It needs to absorb the nutrients from this universe's soil as it's basic nutrient. That's why when we initially landed here, the other TARDIS couldn't survive in this universe. It was cultivated in the other universe."

"So, since this one will be cultivated here. She'll have a better time."

"Yeah!" the Doctor replied as he gave a happy grin. "I still have to get a few things from Torchwood. Something to shatterfry the shell, first off. Then, maybe a few other things that I might need."

Rose leaned her head against the Doctor's shoulder as she listened to him. She really missed his ramblings. The way he would get excited about something, and the gob would go a mile a minute.

Before Rose knew it, she was being tugged out of the woodshed. It was later than they both realized. "So, Doctor. What time is it?" Rose grinned as their fingers interlaced. She loved when he would boast about his 'perfect sense of time'.

"Precisely three...no wait. Four minutes past eight O'clock." Gloated the Doctor as their hands swung.

They reached the house, just as Jackie was going to call out for them. "Just in time. Rose, Tony is about to head to bed, and he wants his good night story." Jackie had smiled to them both, as she moved to give them room to enter the house. She was glad Rose was back, that Tony wouldn't grow up without the big sister he loved oh so much. Now, in addition to a big sister. Jackie knew that in time, Tony would have an older brother in law as well. She just prayed that the alien wouldn't teach him anything dangerous.

Rose gave the Doctor a kiss as she said that she'll meet him upstairs.

"Sounds good, love. I'll grab our bags and meet you there." The Doctor grinned as he watched Rose leave the kitchen. Pete was leaning against the counter, watching the scene in his kitchen. He had a playful look in his eye as he regarded the Doctor. Knowing what they did earlier, Pete wondered if the Doctor had figured out what technically tonight could be considered for them.

"Well, goodnight I suppose." The Doctor felt kinda awkward, as he backed out of the kitchen with a small wave. Was that how humans normally took their leave in this sort of situation? Especially when said person was about to climb into bed with their daughter. And maybe, if Rose was up to it, continue what they started earlier that day.

The Doctor swallowed, as he fought back a twitch of arousal in the pit of his stomach. His thoughts began to swirl in his head, as he moved towards the spot they had dropped their bags earlier. He knew what wedding nights involved, and he wouldn't be lying that part of him was anticipating it. But on the other hand, he was rather tired. And he could sense Rose was as well. He had also sensed something else coming from her. He could sense an extreme and heightened sense of apprehension since they arrived here. So it wasn't due to whatever happened with George. He couldn't figure out why, when they've shared a bed already. They've snogged a few times. So why...

"Where did the bags go?" The Doctor looked around in a panic. No No No, his bag couldn't be lost. Everything he had was in there. The Coral, his blue suit, that special tie.

The Doctor dashed back into the kitchen, pointing towards the foyer. He was trying desperately to hide his panic. "Uh, has anyone seen our bags?"

Jackie smiled as she made her way out of the kitchen. "Had them moved outside your bedroom door. Straight down the hall, last room on your right. I'm off to bed, don't stay up to late, Pete."

Pete smiled as the Doctor remained standing in the kitchen, his face now morphing into one of relief instead of panic. He picked up a mug, pouring some fresh tea from the pot Jackie had made. He held it in front of him, offering it to the Doctor. "Tea?"

The Doctor accepted it, after Pete assured him that Rose would be at least ten more minutes with Tony. He always tried to get as many stories out of Rose as he could before conking out. The Doctor then stood next to Pete, as they both leaned against the counter.

After a few moments of silence, Pete turned and placed his mug on the counter. Telling the Doctor that the housekeeper would take care of it. "Well, I'm off to bed. Besides, I wouldn't want to keep you from Rose for too long on your wedding night." Pete winked while giving the Doctor a pat on the shoulder.

The Doctor paused, his mug against his lips as he listened to Pete. His eyes shot wide at the clear, was that encouragement, coming from Pete's mouth.

Pete paused at the door, a smirk on his face as he scratched his cheek. "Just do Jacks and I a favor. Keep things quiet in the bedroom, if you don't mind. Tony's at an age where he likes to be extremely inquisitive. And we really don't need to hear Rose and you – well, you get the idea." That being said, Pete pointed a finger at the Doctor in warning, as he backed out of the kitchen. As the Doctor promptly choked on his tea, almost dropping the mug in the subsequent coughing fit.

The Doctor wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he stared in disbelief at the empty doorway. He stood there, questioning if Pete Tyler just not only signaled his approval of them being intimate. But also, if he just seriously requested they keep it quiet when they got around to it.

But then again, Pete Tyler was always rather open about him and Rose being together since that discussion on the Zeppelin.

* * *

The Doctor quietly bounced up the stairway, following the directions given towards their room. Finding it at the end of the hallway, the Doctor looked around. A cheeky grin on his face as he realized, that a desire of privacy was anticipated by whomever designated where they would sleep. Be it Rose, Jackie or Pete. Though, he sincerely hoped it was Rose that thought about that need. He still inwardly cringed, at the idea of Pete or even Jackie anticipating what he and Rose would need privacy for.

He plucked up the two bags from the floor, and quietly turned the doorknob. Stepping into the room, he looked around as he tossed the bags onto the bed. Not noticing Rose's bag open, and the box of condoms fall to the carpet. The decently sized bed, that was big enough for two. He noticed the moving boxes on the floor against the one wall, and that is when it hit him.

This had to be Rose's old bedroom. This was where his Rose slept each night, between arriving in this universe and when she moved closer to Torchwood. Maybe even where she heard him reaching out to her, calling her to the beach in Norway. The Doctor swallowed as he backed out of the room. He was now determined to surpass any negativity Rose might feel with this room. Their time using this room as their private space, would now be filled with memories of love and happiness.

The Doctor closed the door behind him as he stepped into the hall. He wandered down the hallway, turning a corner until he found Tony's room. He heard Rose's voice faintly drift out of the doorway, as he paused just inside. The sight before him warmed his heart, putting a smile on his face.

Rose was propped up against the headboard of the bed, her arm around Tony as he leaned against her. He could tell the tyke was fighting to stay awake, as Rose read from the book. He continued to watch the scene before him, and he wondered if this would be them a few years in the future. Reading to their children while the TARDIS drifts in the vortex.

The Doctor was starting to find that, he was becoming slightly more open to these sort of domestic ideas in this human body. Knowing he wouldn't have to live on alone, made him receptive to trying family life properly this time around. Especially when it was with someone he loved so deeply, as the mere idea of being without Rose hurt him to his core. Where before, the fear of outliving a family, regardless of how that family came to be; made him hesitant to get close to Rose.

He didn't deny that when he saw Rose on that street, he seriously considered throwing caution to the wind and making her his wife. Time lines be damned. Yeah, it would have had to wait until the whole crisis with the 27 planets was resolved. But, eventually he would have had to honor the promise he made to the universe. No more hesitations, no more regrets.

But then, that Dalek had to throw a spanner into the whole reunion. Why was it always those damn Daleks?

By now, Rose had finished the story as Tony was completely asleep. The Doctor came forward, and helped her shift Tony carefully into a comfortable sleeping position. His hand splayed comfortably on her lower back as they stood, watching him sleep soundly. After a few minutes, they carefully crept out of his room, closing his door softly before making their way towards their own bedroom.

Upon reaching what was now their room, Rose's hand gripped the doorknob. Her wrist beginning to flex when she twisted the knob. The latch clicked open, as Rose pushed the door open. As her feet began to move her into the room, the Doctor placed a hand on her arm. Effectively stilling her in place.

Before she could even ask if something was wrong, she felt the Doctor position his right arm behind her back and his left arm securely under the hooks of her knees. In one swift motion, and with a mischievous glint in his eye, the Doctor scooped Rose into his arms. Rose couldn't suppress an amused giggle as he carried her into the bedroom, before closing the door with a flick of his foot. "Had much practice with this, Doctor?" Rose teased, as her fingers nervously caressed the side of his face.

"Not physical practice, Rose. But I've had a long time to imagine exactly what I would do, and how I would do it, if I was ever lucky enough to be in this scenario with you," the Doctor murmured in her ear, not missing the shiver that he felt go down her spine. Her apprehension had returned, he could feel it radiating off her.

"Besides," He continued as his voice dropped lower than she ever heard before, "isn't this the human custom on a wedding night? Carry your bride across the threshold? Well of course, it originally was started so the virgin bride couldn't escape the inevitable," the Doctor then began to ramble about old ancient customs, completely missing the raised eyebrows on Rose's face.

"Thankfully, times have changed. And it's now more construed as a romantic notion," the Doctor finished as he grinned to Rose. Rose by then had relaxed her eyebrows, and found her vocal cords.

She tried to mask her nerves as she gave him a tongue in teeth grin, her hands snaking around the back of his neck. She had decided to slowly work up her resolve to become fully intimate with the Doctor, now that this was something she was free to do. "Yes, that is the custom, Doctor. However I believe that it is normally done when entering your new home for the first time," Rose cheekily replied as her lips found the Doctor's.

"Mmmmm, yeah. But this is our home for the moment, Rose. So I'm technically correct here. However, I will remember that little tidbit for when our TARDIS is habitable," the Doctor mused against her lips as he set her down carefully. He then heard the rustle of a box, as Rose's foot hit it when he set her down. Curiosity got the best of him, as he leaned down to pick up the box.

"Doctor, what are you –" Rose looked down before becoming embarrassed once again. As the Doctor straightened himself, box in hand, Rose silently cursed herself for not tying her bag better. Or at least shoving the box down deeper.

The Doctor read the label with a curious interest, before an amused grin crossed his face. Looking Rose straight in the eyes, he almost purred his next question. "Anticipating certain activities, my dearest pink and yellow wife? You know, we really don't need these, Rose."

Rose's mouth slacked open as she stared at him, her face becoming extremely hot as she was sure she was slowly turning red. She wanted to smack his arm, tell him he was so pot calling the kettle black. However her mouth snapped shut into a smirk, as she crossed her arms. "Actually, my dearest alien-human husband, those were given to me by my Mum just earlier."

The Doctor's playful grin quickly changed to horror, as he dropped the box to the floor. His foot flicked it clear across the room, as he made horrified noises at the back of his throat. He snapped his head up to meet Rose's, as he realized she was laughing uncontrollably.

"That is just _wrong_ on so many levels, Rose Tyler! I'm seriously never going to be able to look her in the face again after tonight. Or Pete for that matter, after he requested in a nonchalant manner that we keep quiet in the bedroom." The Doctor shuddered, as Rose proceeded to compose herself.

Rose's eyes reopened, and were met with the Doctor's eyes. She shivered lightly when she noticed that they were darker, than they were a few moments ago. The Doctor's head leaned down to claim her lips in his, before moving to that spot behind her ear. The one he learned, could make her weak in the knees. His voice whispered in a forward manner about finishing what they started earlier that morning. Before they had left for the waterfall.

Rose knew she wanted to, but she knew that she also wanted this to be right. She wanted to work up to making love. Go beginning to end, not end to beginning. Her resolve winning the battle, Rose sighed as she whispered for him to please stop.

The Doctor pulled his head up, looking upon Rose with a confused and hurt look on his face. "I don't understand, you seemed okay with this earlier. What has changed?"

"It's not that I don't want to, Doctor. You don't know how much I do. But we've made extreme leaps in our relationship today. And while I wouldn't trade it for anything." Rose licked her lips as she carefully formulated her next sentence. "I want to build up to our first time, Doctor. You get what I mean?"

The Doctor reached behind his head, interlacing his fingers in hers. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly, intending to show that he understood her completely. He wouldn't deny Rose this if it made her comfortable. "I understand perfectly, Rose. And I completely respect your request, my love. Will give me a chance to work on my self control." The Doctor waggled his eyebrows as his hands drifted down her arms, before coming to rest on her elbows. He wasn't going to lie in that he was slightly disappointed, as he did hope to make love to her to the point of exhaustion.

However, their first wedding night was not a complete bust in his eyes. As by the time they settled into bed, it was still spent holding Rose Tyler in his arms as they slept.


	7. Corals and Family

**A/N: The Coral finally gets planted! I am sorry for the delay, as I had all the scenes written. But the pieces just wouldn't fit!**

**I still own none of Doctor Who!**

* * *

Rose sat curled up in one of the giant overstuffed library chairs. Her half-finished report staring back at her on the screen. Rose couldn't help but day dream about the previous night. She knew her old friends from the estate would laugh, if she ever told them how her wedding night had involved zero amounts of sexual activity, and yet it was probably one of the best nights of her life. Outside being swept up into a blue box that was bigger on the inside, piloted by a gruff alien with big ears and blue eyes.

They had fell into bed laughing after the Doctor kept tickling her. After settling down in his arms, they spent half the night exchanging light kisses and caresses. She even confided why she was so reluctant to finish what they started earlier, how she would have stopped him both times eventually. Rose then grinned behind her hand as she remembered how gentle the Doctor's eyes were as he listened. He promised that he would do everything in his power to make her forget the hurt. And Rose knew he would, he made her better, just as she made him better.

They had promised to take it slow, followed by mind numbing snogging where they took those first steps. Which by the end of it, both of their shirts ended up on the floor. Rose blushed as she recalled his light kisses down her shoulder and chest. The utter devotion in his eyes, as he looked upon her bare chest for the first time. The way he lovingly moved her hands when instinct made her cover herself.

Rose then blushed as she recalled the way his fingers lightly brushed her nipples. The manner in which his hands cupped her breasts, thumbs brushing the undersides, memorizing every inch of skin. The way she arched her back, as he satisfied his oral fixation on her breasts, gently teasing and nipping as he adored them. Rose's hands freely running through his sleep tousled hair, her nails gently scratching his scalp. Rose knew he was letting her set the pace, following her lead. The Doctor had furthermore, encouraged her to run her fingers along his chest. Giving her free reign to do as she wished, when he rolled over and placed her on top of him.

After she adjusted her legs so that she was straddling him comfortably, Rose definitely noticed the tightness in his trousers. A tiny groan escaped his lips, when her hips moved against his as she got comfortable. Her fingers had lightly scratched at his torso, as she mimicked how his hands brushed hers. Rose played with the baby fine hair on his chest, hearing how he inhaled sharply as her thumbs brushed his nipples. Before leaning down placing tiny kisses down his neck and pectorals, her tongue tracing the muscle lines. Tasting the scents of this new version of the Doctor. She hadn't missed her name being groaned, or the way his grip tightened on her hips; gently pressing the now extremely hard bulge in his trousers against her sleep shorts. Before Rose knew what she was doing, her hips began to grind against the Doctor's. Gentle kisses turned hungry, as they rocked their hips against each other.

It was when the Doctor rolled her over beneath him, his hands dipping below her waistband; that Rose abruptly asked him to stop as his lips nipped at her collarbone. Expecting a show of disappointment, Rose was pleasantly surprised when the Doctor praised her courage to take that first step. He held her close in an embrace as she felt his pride and love towards her.

Rose was jarred out of her recollections, by foot steps belonging to the doctor, pounding down the stairs. "Rose! Roooosssseeee! Where are you?"

Sighing as she saved her progress, Rose turned her head. Calling that she was in the library, as she pushed the now closed laptop away from her.

A rather ecstatic Doctor came bouncing into the room, a manic grin prominent on his face. With the way he was acting, you could have sworn he discovered the lost city of Atlantis. Rose's head involuntarily jolted back when the Doctor shoved an object in her face. Her eyes were trying to focus on it, as he yanked his hand back quickly. "What's that, Doctor?"

"A sonic screwdriver! It's great, innit? I don't have to waste time making one now!"

Rose blinked as her eyes finally registered the familiarity of the object. It looked identical to the one he had in the other universe. "Uhm, where did you get that? I thought the other you only gave you the coral."

The Doctor shook his head, as he plopped into the seat next to her. "Nah, forgot I had one in the blue suit. I was emptying out the pockets, and surprise!" As Rose gave him a look that asked what he meant, the Doctor nonchalantly waved a hand. "After I fried my screwdriver in the X-ray room at Royal Hope, I made a few extra. Kept one in this suit and one in my brown one. Along with a few others stored away for emergencies. Guess in all the chaos, I forgot I had put it in there."

Rose smiled as she leaned forward with interest. "Would it have taken much time to make a replacement, that is if you didn't have that on in your suit?"

The Doctor shrugged as he tossed it in the air a few times. "If I could get the parts, a few months. Which is why I said it would have been a waste of time. Because the faster I have a sonic tool, the faster we can get the coral started." He then grinned as he reached out, taking Rose's hand in his own. "But now that I have this beauty, I can go plant the coral today."

Rose gave the tongue in cheek grin that made the Doctor melt as they heard a small voice in the hallway.

* * *

"Rose! Rose! Rose!" Tony came scrambling into the room. He was feeling rather bored and restless. He had tried to play with his blocks up in his room, but that only kept him occupied for a while.

"Oh hey there, Tony!" The Doctor grinned as he leaned forward, placing the coral and the screwdriver onto the table.

Tony froze for a moment, forgetting there was someone new living at the house now. He didn't quite understand how the Doctor knew his big sister. But he figured if his Dad let him stay, then he had to be a good person. Tony shyly waved as he let out a 'hi'.

"Come color with me, Rose. Please?" Tony pleaded with his sister. He missed her the last few weeks. She had stopped coming around the house. And now that she was back to staying here, he was happy to have his coloring buddy back. Rose had just started showing him how to stay in the lines before she stopped visiting, and now he was looking forward to practicing.

The Doctor smiled as he looked at the screwdriver and coral. "I've got a better idea!"

Tony looked towards the Doctor curiously, as the man took a shiny tube and sponge off the table. The Doctor stood, walking over to Tony. He knelt down eye-level like he'd seen Rose do. "How about you come outside with Rose and I? See, I have to plant this here coral, and the more the merrier. What do you say, Tony?"

Tony pointed to the coral with a perplexed look on his face. "Why you have to plant it? Looks like a sponge."

The Doctor held back a laugh as he winked. "It's not a sponge, actually it's a TARDIS coral. This here is going to grow a space ship."

Tony's face brightened as he looked between Rose and the Doctor. He remembered hearing something about a TARDIS, in the stories Rose would tell him at night. "Like in Rose's stories! Is it really going to become a ship?"

"Yep! You got it!"

The Doctor stood, holding his hand out for Tony to take. Pointing his sonic screwdriver towards the back door, the Doctor called out, "To the shed!"

Him and Tony took off as Rose trailed behind him, laughing as she thought how incredibly cheesy the Doctor was being.

Once they reached the shed, Rose helped the Doctor position the plant pot into the center of the small structure. "Once we shatterfry the shell, Rose, we'll have to open up the shed once a day. Keep the air circulating, so that way the coral can continue acclimating to the environment as she grows."

The Doctor filled the pot with the dirt he collected from a spot near the shed. He knew no one regularly walked by here, so he didn't worry about anyone tripping over the hole. He kissed the coral before placing it halfway into the dirt. The Doctor then took Rose's hand in his free one, as his other flipped through settings on the sonic. Rose gave his hand an encouraging squeeze as their eyes met. The Doctor smiled as he whispered, "Moment of truth, eh?"

Turning to the pot, the Doctor pointed the sonic at the coral. Pressing the button, the light buzzing of the sonic was the only sound heard in the shed. He prayed to every deity that he knew of as he scanned the coral. When the coral began to glow lightly, the Doctor let out a sigh of relief.

The Doctor felt Rose's arms go around his shoulders in an excited hug. He could feel her pure happiness radiating off her, and he sent a few nudges of love and happiness towards her. He felt like he could relax slightly, however they weren't completely in the clear yet. But the glowing meant they were onto a good start. "In about a week, I should be able to shatterfry the shell. Then I'll be able to estimate how long it will take her to grow." The Doctor turned his head to Rose, planting a kiss on her lips.

"How long do you think it should take?"

The Doctor shrugged as he felt Tony inch closer to them. He wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulders as he considered it. "Two years tops, if I follow the settings Donna suggested. However, it depends on the coral. Bare minimum will be a year, either way."

Rose smiled as her tongue poked out of her teeth. "That's not bad at all!"

The Doctor grinned. "Ehh, I'd rather the year or less actually. But, can't be choosy. Now can we?" He then tickled Tony, before getting an idea. "I think we need to celebrate! Who's up for some ice cream?"

Rose smiled sadly as she remembered the report that she needed to finish. "I really need to finish that report, Doctor." Rose stood and stretched her limbs. "But you and Tony go, you should celebrate."

"But, Rose! How can I celebrate without you?"

"You mean how could the ice cream be brought without me?" Rose teased with a wink.

The Doctor gave her an incredulous look as he raised his eyebrow. "Okay, just because you had to spring for chips that one time…"

"I was teasing, Doctor!"

"Besides, you can finish that report later! Come get ice cream with us."

"Please, Rose! You gotta come with us." Tony gave his big sister the biggest eyes he could as the Doctor joined in.

Rose sighed as she chewed her bottom lip. She knew that she really didn't want to go back to staring at her laptop screen. "Alright, fine!"

There was a cheer from the four year old as well from the Doctor. Tony ran out of the shed, as the Doctor drew a smiling Rose into his arms. "I love you so much, Rose. I don't think I've said that enough today so far." He then kissed her gently as they heard Tony call out for them to come on already. The Doctor took Rose's hand as he pulled her back towards the house to wash up.

* * *

"Okay, Doctor. This is the last shop in the immediate area. We're either staying here or going home without ice cream." Rose walked into the shop, after the Doctor held the door open for her and Tony.

"It's not my fault if the last three places offered pears as toppings, Rose! Pears are rubbish, and they were situated right next to the Bananas! I mean, how can anyone honestly think they should go next to each other?" The Doctor sniffed as he defended his earlier actions. He immediately walked towards the area with the toppings, inspecting for any trace of the offending fruit.

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She heard the Doctor exclaim that they had Pears here as well. Rose blew out a puff of air as she addressed the man. "What do you expect, Doctor? It's a common fruit, and it's the fruit section of the toppings bar!"

The Doctor narrowed his eyebrows, as his hands dove into his pockets. With a 'hmph', he conceded that at least they weren't next to the Bananas. He stood next to Rose as they ordered what they wanted. He managed to slip a comment in on how Pears should be banned outright, before Rose tugged him towards the other counter.

"You guys go sit down, mine should be up in a 'mo." Rose shooed the Doctor and Tony off to a booth. Mainly to stop the stares from the other patrons, as the Doctor seemed to be inspecting everything.

"Rose! Fancy seeing you here."

Rose froze, as the voice behind her sent a chill down her spine. There was only one person, who had a voice that could be smooth as an eel when he wanted it to be.

"George," Rose responded coolly as she looked over her shoulder.

"Decided to pop out for some ice cream? Surprised the clone isn't up your arse like normal," George added hopefully. Because if Rose was alone, he could take his chance.

Rose turned around, arms crossed. "For your information, the Doctor and I took Tony out for some ice cream. We just planted the coral, and decided to celebrate." Rose motioned towards a booth at the other end of the shop. "And as for your other comment, at least the Doctor has some sense of personal space. Every time I see you, you stand as close to my Dad as he will tolerate."

George furrowed his eyebrows. "I resent your implication! I merely stay close in case I can be of assistance to your Father. And I really don't think you lot should let Tony be around that alien. Who knows the sort of ideas a young and innocent mind like Tony's could learn?"

Rose's mouth slacked open in shock. "I'd rather him learn things from the Doctor, rather from an arrogant prat like you! At least Tony would learn to respect everyone, as well as how to respect people's life choices!"

"It ain't normal to hang around with aliens, Rose!"

"You're not normal, George!" Rose huffed, as she heard the lady behind her place her frozen yogurt down onto the counter. "And I would ask you to respect that _alien_ is my life partner, George. So if I'm going to trust anyone with Tony, it'll be him!"

George could only stare at Rose in shock, as she continued to fume at him. "Further more, if the Doctor and I hadn't accidentally landed in this universe to start with. Everyone would have been at Lumic's mercy." Rose angrily pointed towards the booth, her eyes were dark as she continued, "And then when the stars started to go out, that man risked everything to put things right. So don't you _dare_ talk about him as if he's scum beneath your shoe."

"But, he's still an alien, Rose! Humans should mate and pair with other humans only, it's the natural order of things! Surely you know that! It's bad enough that your Father mingles freely with aliens, teaching his son that it is acceptable!"

"Really? Is that your only argument? Which I might add, is entirely baseless and completely ridiculous!" Rose moved to the side, as she finally grabbed her frozen yogurt. People were beginning to stare, and the frozen yogurt had started to melt. Placing the cup down onto a vacant table, Rose's hands went to her hips as she tore into George some more. "This is the way of the world now, George. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but there are people in this world who evolve. They open their minds and embrace the good. The Doctor is one of the good ones, and once his ship is grown, we're going to be back in the stars. Defending the universe and protecting the innocent."

George's eyes went wide, as Rose mentioned that she'd be taking off with the freak. "You can't be bloomin' serious, Rose. What about your parents?"

Rose smirked as she popped a spoonful of frozen yogurt into her mouth. She responded casually as she licked her spoon, "Oh we have their blessing. Don't think they would have allowed us to share a room if they didn't. Besides, Mum accepted that the Doctor was a permanent fixture in my life years ago." Rose smirked again as she gloated. "She gave me a box of condoms yesterday. Ya know, just in case."

"What?!" George shouted, drawing the attention of a few of the patrons. He lowered his voice as he pointed in Rose's face. "You've never let me touch you, ever! Never gave me a stinkin' chance! But that freak comes along, and you let him do anything he pleases! I can't believe that you are choosing an alien over your own species! I can't believe that your parents would ever let you…you…spawn freak children!"

Rose gasped in outrage and shock. She raised the hand holding her frozen yogurt, and slammed it upside down over the top of his head. Gooey toppings and melted dairy began to drip and run down the sides of George's head. "How dare you! Get this through your head, George. I love the Doctor! How you ever assumed we would ever amount to anything, I'm not sure. Even if I didn't have the Doctor here, I would NEVER choose an ignorant and self centered prat such as yourself."

Rose pushed past a shocked George towards the door. Brushing past a confused Doctor and Tony, who after quickly finishing their ice creams, started over after hearing shouting where he last saw Rose.

The Doctor noticed George still standing there, his face red with embarrassment and anger as he threw the cup to the floor. He snatched the wet towel that one of the staff had offered him, and began to wipe off his head.

"What did you say to her, George?"

"Don't talk to me, freak!"

The Doctor scowled as he stepped closer, Tony's hand still in his. He pointed towards George, his voice dangerously low. "You are obviously upsetting Rose, and I can't let that pass. Now, I don't know if anyone told you, but I only give one warning. Just one! So listen clearly, and stay away from her. If she doesn't want to see you or talk to you, then leave her be. Am I clear?"

George threw the towel back onto the counter as he stalked past the Doctor and Tony. He slammed open the washroom door, as the Doctor picked up Tony, heading towards the door of the shop.

* * *

"Rose!" The Doctor set Tony down as they reached the car. "Rose, love. Talk to me."

Rose paced furiously, as she twisted and played with the ring on her finger. She was starting to settle down, however she simply couldn't believe what she just heard. This wasn't the same George she knew months ago, when she was still working on the cannon. Her head raised towards the direction of the voice, spotting a mildly irritated Doctor. "What are you so brassed off for?"

"Same reason as you, I suspect," the Doctor muttered as Rose unlocked the backseat. Together they strapped Tony in, before the Doctor carefully closed the door. Smirking as he leaned against the car. "I noticed George was wearing what suspiciously resembled your frozen yogurt."

Rose genuinely laughed, as the Doctor's mouth began to crook into a grin. "You would be correct in your assumption."

"I still want to know what happened. Because I _know_ for a fact that you would never give up frozen yogurt with strawberries and fudge sauce for nothing."

Rose began to twist her ring again, as she puffed out a frustrated breath.

"Rose. Please talk to me, love. I can tell something is wrong. You won't tell me what happened in Ireland, only saying that you'll tell me later. And now, something just happened inside. What did he say to you?" the Doctor asked softly as he took her hands in his. He was getting worried about her. He would never force her to tell him, but he wasn't going to lie. It hurt slightly that she felt she couldn't say anything to him.

Then a sickening thought crossed his mind. "Wait, did he threaten you, Rose?"

Rose shook her head in the negative.

"Then what is it?"

Rose exhaled as she chewed her bottom lip. "He called you a freak. A-And, that we shouldn't be allowing Tony anywhere near you."

The Doctor hitched an eyebrow, as he exhaled through his nose. He pulled Rose into his chest, his hands rubbing her back. "And that got you upset, Rose? Why?"

"He's trying to make me feel like I'm wrong for the choices I've made. Insinuating that we're all wrong because we are welcoming to aliens."

"Then don't let it, Rose. Tell him to piss off, then blow it off your mind." The Doctor cupped her cheeks in his hands, making her eyes meet his.

"He also said I shouldn't be mating with an alien, and how he can't believe I'm choosing an alien over my own species. That…" Rose trailed off. The Doctor raised an eyebrow again, as he prompted her to continue.

Rose swallowed and blinked a few times. "He said that he couldn't believe that Mum and Dad would ever allow me to spawn 'freak children'. And that's when I dumped my frozen yogurt on his head."

The Doctor scowled. His jaw clenched, as his hands tightened around Rose's waist. "I'm sorry, what was that? What did he say about our children?"

"That they'd be freaks," Rose whispered. She could see the anger build in the Doctor's eyes. This is why she really tried to avoid saying anything involving George to the Doctor. This really didn't give her much courage to talk about Ireland.

"I'll kill him!"

"Doctor!"

The Doctor pulled away from Rose, his hands running through his hair as he paced. He felt like a caged animal, waiting for the perfect moment to lunge at the kid who kept poking him with a stick.

For a moment, Rose was distracted by his now extremely mussed hair, and how sexy it looked. Well, sexier than it was normally. She then blinked as she remembered, that it had been a few moments since they put Tony in his seat. Rose unlocked the driver door, turning on the car. She flipped on the fans so that Tony would keep cool. After murmuring an apology to her little brother, she shut the door as the Doctor began ranting.

"I don't care what that bastard calls me. However, when he insults you, your parents, and any family that we may eventually have… I'm sorry, but I can't let that pass, Rose."

"Yeah, and what would killing him accomplish, Doctor? Except a dead bloke on our hands, and my husband spending the rest of his life in jail."

The Doctor gave a 'pffth' at the assumption that they'd ever find a body. He's heard what Torchwood could do if they want to cover something up. He wouldn't really kill the guy, maybe scare the daylights out of him though. "Telling Pete will accomplish something. I really didn't want to involve him, figured we'd be able to solve this ourselves. But this honestly has gone to far. I've already warned George more times than I should have to about leaving you alone. So now, I'm going to his employer, who just happens to be my father-in-law. So if he wants to play dirty, I can play that game too."

Rose couldn't help but smile inwardly at what the Doctor called Pete. She knew that all of Pete's help recently has further endeared the man to the Doctor. Not because the Doctor felt particularly indebted to him, but when you offer assistance openly for the right reasons. You gain more respect in the Doctor's eyes. Plus, Rose always suspected that after he regenerated years ago, he eventually started to see her family as his own. Since they never judged him, and made him feel welcome. Well, when Jackie wasn't slapping him for something.

"Pete should especially know that his employee is openly insulting his employer's choices!"

Rose sighed as the Doctor continued his rant. She knew that he was right, Pete should be aware of things. "Alright, we'll go home. Then sit Pete down and tell him." Rose conceded as she opened the driver's door again. The Doctor huffed as he sat in the passenger seat, "A perfectly good outing spoiled by that git. Hopefully Pete will sack his sorry a—"

"Doctor!" Rose glared at him. The Doctor gave her a confused look as he rubbed at his eye. "What did I do?"

Rose motioned towards Tony. "Watch what you say round him, or Mum will have your head!"

The Doctor sniffed. "It's a part of the body, Rose. Nothing to be ashamed of."

"Yeah well, you would have to explain why Tony is running around screaming that word. To my Mum…While she's cross."

The Doctor shuddered as his hand involuntarily went to his cheek. Inwardly he seethed as Rose drove the short distance back to the house. To say George was being out of line was an extreme understatement. That ship sailed when he pulled his antics on the way back from Norway.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Rose parked the car behind Jackie's. Upon entering the house, they were greeted by Jackie who thanked them for taking Tony out for a bit. "I really wished you two just took him to the park or something. He better not have spoiled his dinner!"

Rose and the Doctor exchanged a semi guilty look, as Rose changed the subject and asked if Pete was home yet. Jackie answered in the affirmative, as the man himself appeared in the hallway. He had a serious look on his face as he approached Rose and the Doctor. "Hello, you two. Care to tell me why I just got off the phone with George, who claims that you dumped your frozen yogurt on his head?"

Jackie's clamped a hand over her mouth, her eyes shut as she tried her best to hold back a laugh. Pete glanced at his wife, as they all heard her snort behind her hand. Her shoulders shaking as her face turned pink. "Oh, Pete. You know he probably deserved it!" Jackie glanced over, noticing Rose biting her bottom lip. The Doctor had covered his face, his rising and falling shoulders giving away the fact that he was taking deep breaths.

"Rose? George said that all he was doing was trying to have a simple conversation with you, and you got angry at him for no reason. Anything you want to tell me?"

Rose crossed her arms, her mirth dissolving into irritation as she held her head high. "Yeah, Dad. I did waste perfectly good frozen yogurt on top of his head. But he deserved it. He was going on about how we were all wrong for accepting the Doctor, and how you shouldn't be letting him near Tony."

There was silence as Pete's eyebrow raised to where his hairline might have been once. Out of the corner of his eye, Pete could see Jackie's grin melt into indignation. He saw her open her mouth to say something, and held up his hand for silence. "Now before any of us go saying anything, I want the full story here. Now Rose, I can admire you standing up for the Doctor and Tony. But you didn't need to go that far."

"That isn't all of it, Pete," the Doctor growled from his place behind Rose. His hand was still firmly on her shoulder, as he felt her draw in a deep breath. He gave her shoulder a squeeze, encouraging her to continue.

"What do you mean?"

"He… Dad, he said he couldn't believe that you and Mum would ever allow me to…"

"Allow you to what?" Pete was extremely interested now. When George had called him, whining like a baby. He half heartedly promised to talk to Rose about it, just to get him off the phone. He knew Rose had to have a good reason for her behavior.

"God, I can't even say it!" Rose clenched her fists in frustration, before one of her hands came up to rest on the hand holding her shoulder. She looked up towards the Doctor, her eyes asking him to say it for her.

"He said he couldn't believe that one, she would choose an alien over her own human species." The Doctor tugged his ear, as he watched the faces of Pete and Jackie morph into ones of surprise. He then clenched his jaw as he spat out the next part, "Then he went on to say that he couldn't understand how you two would ever allow her to, as he put it, spawn 'freak children'."

"WHAT?!"

"That tosser! Oh, just wait 'til I get my hands on him, Pete! I know I can't tell him to not come in this house, but I don't want him around myself or Tony!" Jackie seethed as she looked around the room. Pete was rubbing his face, saying how George had conveniently left that bit out of the conversation. And that he would have a few things to discuss with him later.

"Look, I'm sorry Doctor and Rose. I knew there had to be more to the story than George was letting on. I just promised that I would speak with you on it, and I'm honestly glad I did. I'll handle it, don't worry."

The Doctor nodded as he hugged Rose from behind, dropping a kiss into her hair. Silently giving her a playful nudge in the back of her mind to cheer her up.

"Alright, now that we have that manner settled. I'm going back into my office." Pete shook his head as he pointed behind him.

"Actually, Dad. Could I trouble you for a few moments, privately?" Rose gave the Doctor's hand a squeeze as she stepped forward.

"Of course, sweetheart. Just come on back when you're ready." Pete smiled as he retreated out of the room.

Rose turned to the Doctor, who had a slightly confused look on his face. "Do you want me to come with?"

"Actually, it's just some stuff for my report. It won't take long." Rose gave him a reassuring smile, trying to hide her partial lie. She did have a question regarding her report, but it could easily wait 'til the next day. She did however, want to broach how to tell the Doctor what happened with George in Ireland.

The Doctor kissed her, before Rose backed out of the kitchen. Telling them to save her some tea and biscuits. Jackie merely shook her head, her hand gripping the back of the chair tightly. She watched the Doctor slip into the chair across from her, his cheek dropping into his hand. "Knew we should have left the twat in Ireland."

The Doctor smirked as he winked. "Nah, then poor Pete wouldn't have heard the end of it for weeks. Which I'm sure wouldn't have made for a rather happy reunion here at home."

Jackie shrugged in agreement as she set up the kettle for some tea. "Go on, what's wrong with you then? You're sitting there, looking like your dog just got ran over."

The Doctor tapped a finger against the table surface, as his other hand scratched his cheek. "I'm worried about Rose, Jackie. I mean, she looks happy but I can tell something is on her mind. Like she wants to say something, but she's afraid to. Which then bothers me to think that Rose believes she can't talk to me!" The Doctor then sighed, slumping back against the chair. His finger tracing symbols along the polished wooden surface. "No offense, Jackie. But you women are down right confusing sometimes. I think I get you lot figured out, then surprise!"

Jackie gave a 'phsst' as she waved a hand. "That's Rose for you. Sometimes she just bottles things up, and you have to wait for her to come out with it. She'll confide in you, Doctor. She loves you too much not to. Rose is probably just trying to put it all together in her head before she talks about it."

The Doctor blew a stream of air out of his lips, as Jackie continued, "You talk like you have experience with this. Has she done something like this before? You know, when we were all still in the other universe?"

The Doctor chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair. "Only when she was trying to think of a way to get me to take her shopping. She'd act like it would be this big deal for me, like she'd have to convince me. When all she ever had to do was ask, and if I could do it, then it was hers ."

Jackie smiled as she leaned over, patting his hand. "I think you are worrying to much. Just trust that Rose will tell you."

* * *

"Pete, I have a problem." Rose closed the office door behind her. Her heart was racing, but she had to get it off her chest. She needed Pete's advice on how to deliver hard news to someone you cared about.

Pete sat back in his chair, his index finger flipping his mobile shut. His phone call could wait. "Tell me everything," Pete said as he motioned for her to take a seat. "Is everything okay with the Doctor? I was surprised to see he wasn't behind you."

Rose wrung her fingers as she took a deep breath. "Well, it kinda involves him indirectly. And I'm scared to tell him about it."

Pete crossed his hands in his lap, as he leaned back in his chair. "What do you mean, Rose?"

"He doesn't know what I'm about to tell you. And you can't go telling him!"

Pete's eyebrows rose as he leaned forward, concern evident in his face. "What's wrong, Rose? This isn't like you at all. And if you are in danger, the Doctor is going to want to know. Besides, you really shouldn't keep things from your spouse. It can bite you in the arse down the line, take it from me." Pete winked.

"I'm gonna tell him, but…He's going to get very angry. And I came in here to get your advice on how to tell him without him flippin' his lid."

"Well honestly, Rose. If it involves you or if you are in harm's way, I suspect the Doctor _is_ going to get tetchy. Why don't you tell me what is going on."

"George grabbed me in Ireland, and he wasn't gentle bout it." Rose looked down at her hands.

"I'm sorry, come again?" Pete had leaned forward, he was staring at Rose. Unable to believe what just came out of her mouth.

Rose took a deep breath, as she chewed her nail. "George walked in on the Doctor and me snogging. He was rather angry, and when the Doctor took the bags downstairs. He ambushed me and when I wouldn't stand still to listen. He grabbed my wrists, rather firmly I might add, and pinned me against the wall."

"Why haven't you told the Doctor about this, Rose?"

"Because he'll kill him, Dad! He just bout flipped his lid when I told him about what happened in the shop."

Pete pinched the bridge of his nose. "Well explains why Jackie noticed the Doctor being all protective over you after leaving Ireland. Were you injured at all, Rose? Because I'll call the authorities right now, if you want to press charges."

Rose shook her head. "No, nothing physical. I mean, it stirred up some memories from Jimmy. Since it was kinda like what happened in that pub. But how am I going to tell the Doctor this?"

"You're gonna be honest with him, Rose. He doesn't deserve anything less than that. He's going to be angry, but you have a calming effect on him. I'm sure it'll be okay. In the meantime, I'm going to have a serious talk with George. I can't keep him in my employ after what he did. Between us, I've been looking for a reason to sack him for a while now. And what you just told me is just enough cause."

Rose swallowed as she wiped a few stray tears away. "I don't have any proof, Dad. Maybe find some other reason to sack him? Because it really would be my word against his. And you know how the courts would handle that. Maybe just warn him that you know what he's been doing, and if he does it again… well you know."

Pete scratched his chin as he considered Rose's words. She was right in that there was no proof, and George would be one to file a wrongful termination complaint. "Agreed, Rose. And you are way to compassionate sometimes." Pete laughed as he stood and came around his desk.

"As for telling the Doctor. We'll pick a time and sit down with him, I still have to take him to Torchwood and get him set up with an identity. Get him thinking on what he wants to do while you two are here on earth. Now, If you feared for your safety, I'd put everything on hold and bring him in now." Pete's arms were crossed against his chest as he regarded Rose. Inside he was rather cross with the idea that George laid a finger on his daughter. And he could guess how the Doctor might take this piece of news, which was really why he didn't press her to tell him now.

"But something tells me, Rose, that you don't even know how you are going to broach it. So take a day and think on it, then I'll stick to the sides. And if he starts to get overly angry, I can help calm him down. He wouldn't be the first angry alien I've encountered."

"Yeah, but how many of those aliens were living in your house, and involved with your daughter?" Rose replied in a cheeky manner. She was feeling better now that she had Pete behind her. She would feel even more better once she told the Doctor, and got it into the open.

"Point taken. Now, I really do have to make a few phone calls. So go on and finish your report, then we'll all have tea." Pete kissed Rose on the head as she stood.

Rose smiled to him as she slipped out of the office, closing the door behind her.


	8. Forward Steps

**A/N: This chapter takes place two days after events in chapter seven. There is some light smut in this chapter, which has been edited, yet still deserving of the M rating. I've posted the original explicit version on my teaspoon account. Link is in my profile. I wanted to also take a moment to thank everyone, from the bottom of my heart, who has read, added to their favorites and reviewed this story. **

**Oh, and fair warning... Next chapter may cause some to require cold showers and/or fans after reading ;o). (And I'm not sorry in the least bit! Hehe)**

* * *

"Mum, what are you doing?" Rose peeked her head inside the kitchen. Jackie was standing at the stove, her hands on her hips as she waiting for the kettle to boil.

"What does it look like, Rose?" Jackie huffed, her head turning towards Rose.

"I can see you are making tea, Mum. But why are you using that? Where's the electric kettle Dad got you last Christmas?"

Jackie frowned before pointing to a mess of parts abandoned on the counter. Rose raised an eyebrow, as she pointed to it. "What the...? And why do I smell burnt things?"

"Who do you think, Rose? I came down this morning to it in pieces, himself hunched over it with that silver thing." Jackie mimicked how she found the Doctor. Including the way he would touch his tongue to the back of his teeth in concentration. "Said he was trying to upgrade it to make it more 'efficient', right before it started popping and smoking!"

Rose hid a smirk behind her hand, Jackie continued to do her impression of the Doctor. "I really am sorry, Mum. Ever since he found his screwdriver, he's been itching to play with it. Found a way to turn off our lights with it last night."

Jackie only sighed as she began to prepare the teapot, before leaving the tea to brew. "Well at least it was only a kettle, he's left the major appliances alone thankfully." Jackie winked as she pulled out a chair. Waving a hand for Rose to join her. "And since your father and the Doctor are out, let's take a few for a girls chin wag! Tell me how it's going!"

"Wait, where did they go?" Rose sat down, ignoring Jackie's prompts for details.

"Torchwood, your father really needed to get him out of the house. Plus he really wanted to get those documents started for the Doctor."

Rose paled as her hands laid flat against the table. "Mum! Why didn't anyone tell me? You know how the Doctor feels about Torchwood!" Rose groaned as her face dropped into her hands. "Please tell me Dad didn't lie to get him into the car."

"Oh look, tea is ready! Would you grab some biscuits while I pour?" Jackie stood hastily, a guilty look on her face. It was her idea to tell the Doctor they were going one place, but in reality they were going elsewhere. She had to do the same thing for Tony, when it was time for his yearly physicals.

"MUM!"

"What?" Jackie shrugged as she placed two mugs onto the table. Rose placed the tin of biscuits onto the table as she stared at her mother incredulously. "Come on, Rose! You know if we go on his schedule all the time. It'll never get done."

Rose sighed as she dropped back into the seat. "While I may agree, you should have told me. I could have talked to him, and I at least should have gone."

Jackie picked up her mug as she sat. With another wave of her hand, she took a sip. "He'll be fine, Rose! But tell me, how's it going? I mean between you two." Jackie gave a sly wink over her mug.

Rose groaned as she set her mug back down. "Really, Mum?"

"You ain't fooling me, Rose Tyler! Ever since we got home, you've been floating on a cloud."

Rose managed a smile and a shrug at the observation. "Well I'm glad everything is back to normal. And why wouldn't I be happy? I have my family and the Doctor. Well, a version of the Doctor. I mean, he's adjusting better. But honestly, I'm worried about how his mind is going to process this whole identity thing. He might be more open to earth living and domestics, but even he has a limit. We're not going to do the charming little house with the picket fence, Mum."

"I know all that! He's only been talking about the home you two are growing out back for the past two days!" Jackie threw her hands up in exasperation. "All I'm saying, is that I haven't seen you this happy since you two had swanned off after Christmas 2006."

Rose hummed in agreement as they drank their tea in silence. After they finished their tea, Rose stood to clean up as Jackie went to check on Tony.

"I'm going on a milk run later, Rose. Need anything? Mascara? Crisps? More condoms?"

"Mum!" Rose spun on her heel, her arms crossed.

Jackie laughed as she left the kitchen, with Rose remaining at the sink red faced. She had to admit that they were getting closer to actual sexual activity. The last few nights, her and the Doctor have been growing closer intimately. Emotionally, more than physically. The attraction was definitely there, and they both wanted to take that next step. However they both knew they had to ease into this new freedom. Where they didn't have repress their desires or actions.

Rose sighed as she tapped her fingers against the counter. With an exhale, she strode from the kitchen on a mission.

Rose grabbed her keys and bag from the closet. Pausing at the bottom of the stairs. Rose called up to Jackie, "I'm going to meet up with the Doctor!"

Jackie appeared in the landing with a smile. "Alright, and make sure he goes shopping! Your father, Tony and I are going to that dinner function we mentioned. You know, the one you weren't to keen on attending."

Rose cringed as she recalled the one Jackie was referring to. She knew both her and the Doctor would be insanely bored. Which would eventually tempt them to find trouble, and ultimately embarrass Pete.

Rose smirked as she responded for them to enjoy themselves, as Jackie made a face. Clearly, she wasn't keen on attending either. However being Pete's wife obligated her, whereas Rose could find a way to excuse herself.

Jackie then made a quip as Rose headed out the front door, laughing the whole time.

* * *

"I really can't believe you, Pete," the Doctor scowled as they walked through the car park.

"Oi, don't blame me, Doctor. It was Jackie's idea. If I had won the debate, I would have told you straight off."

"Wow! I'm so telling Jackie you threw her under the bus." The Doctor snorted, his hands sliding into his pockets as they reached the lifts.

"No I didn't. She's at home with Rose and Tony." Pete looked at the Doctor awkwardly. "Why would I throw my wife under a giant moving vehicle?"

"No…Not literally, Pete." The Doctor earned himself another awkward glance as they exited the lifts. He then sighed, running his hand through his hair. "It's a figure of… You know what, never mind."

Pete shrugged as they walked down the hallway. He stopped talking as he realized the Doctor was being a little too quiet. Looking over his shoulder, he discovered why.

He had honestly forgotten what was on this floor.

Turning on his heel, Pete stood next to the awestruck Doctor. Who was staring through the door window into the room.

"Is that how she did it, Pete? Is that the cannon?"

"Yeah, wanna go see it?"

The Doctor swallowed, blinking back memories of the last time he saw that room. "Looks cleaner."

Pete laughed as he clapped a hand on the Doctor's back. He punched in a code, unlocking the door. The room was empty, save for the security guard by the door.

The Doctor apprehensively stepped over the threshold. His hands deep in his pockets as he looked around, his thumb rubbing the ring on his pinkie as he looked around. The room was different, yet gut churning similar at the same time. In the middle of the room, stood the device referred to as the cannon. To the right of the machine, he noticed a slew of computers, each responsible for monitoring a specific task.

"Is this…Is this where you guys landed when you jumped back, before I opened the Void?" The Doctor's breath hitched. He really couldn't think clearly, as all that was flooding his mind was talking with a gruffer Pete. Trying to covertly convince him to accept Jackie and Rose into his world, and subsequently his life; having already begun planning to send them to this side. To safety. It wasn't his ideal situation, but he promised Jackie that he would get them out alive. And that was his only option.

Pete nodded, his hands in his own pockets. "Yeah, then Rose started banging against that wall there after I brought her back here. Screaming for someone to take her back, before growing silent and laying her cheek against the wall."

The Doctor choked back a sob as he listened. He knew that Rose would have been unhappy being trapped here. But he always told himself that she would have more more relieved that she was not only alive, but she was with her mother. But of course, seeing her on the beach shattered that little consolation he gave himself.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I forgot that it wasn't just Rose that lost someone they loved that day."

The Doctor shook his head as he sniffed and cleared his throat. "It's okay, Pete. At least she eventually left with you lot, started to move on."

"Yeah, she let us move her only after exactly five and a half hours."

The Doctor stilled, shock and sadness on his face as he continued to stare at the wall. "Five and a half hours? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, during which Mickey sat next to her. Held her as she went between crying and silence." Pete tightened his lips as he drew up the memory. Standing to the side, holding a frazzled Jackie. Who herself was upset at not only what happened, but at the sight of her inconsolable daughter.

"She actually waited five and a half hours?" The Doctor sighed, running a hand through his hair. Pete nodded again, before opening his mouth to speak. "When I asked her about it, all she would say was you made her promise. Why?"

"Because he made me promise to always wait five and a half hours."

Pete and the Doctor turned towards the voice. Leaning in the doorway with her arms crossed, was one Rose Tyler.

"Rose, I didn't know you were here." Pete cleared his throat, as Rose entered the room. The Doctor was still looking at the floor.

"Yeah, well. After finding out what you were up to, figured I'd come to offer any emotional support." Rose smiled softly as she reached the Doctor. Her hand reaching for his. Their fingers interlacing as their joined hands swung freely.

The Doctor exhaled, as he gave Rose's hand a tiny squeeze. The warmth of her hand in his gave him much sought after comfort. He really tried not to focus on the past, as they were forging ahead. Making a life together, sharing their forever.

"I also decided to take the Doctor shopping. He really needs to fill out his wardrobe, otherwise the few suits he does have are going to wear quickly." Rose winked towards the Doctor.

"We really have a lot of things to do here, Rose. I don't know how long it's going to be."

"Didn't take you long to do my papers, Dad. And does it really have to be today? Let the Doctor think on what his name will be, and whatever else you'll need. That way it's painless for everyone, and it gets completed quicker." Rose countered as she stood her ground. She knew the Doctor didn't like to be cornered into making decisions, unless they were emergency situations. Besides, she could sense that whatever was discussed in this room, it put the Doctor into a rather sober mood.

Pete sighed as he regarded Rose and the Doctor. He could see that the Doctor was in his own world, and that would make the conversation regarding identities more of a run a round. He suspected that the Doctor wasn't going to go through with this all quiet and willing. Pete could respect that, when you have an identity for as long as the Doctor has. It is hard to let go and adapt to change.

"Fine, but before you two leave. He does need a health exam, Rose. You know I can create birth records and things like that. But I can't just create a health record out of thin air. That needs to be completed, so in case anything does happen, he gets proper medical care." Pete conceded as he scratched his neck.

The Doctor cringed when he heard that. Him and needles do not play well together. "I'm fit as a Rutan's fiddle. I'm fine, trust me." The Doctor gave a cheeky grin.

"Nice try, Doctor." Pete regarded him.

"Thanks, Dad." Rose smiled gratefully as she looked to the Doctor. "Why don't you go get checked out, then I can meet you in the lobby?"

Pete sucked in a breath. "Actually, Rose. They want to see you as well." When Rose began to protest, Pete held up a finger asking for silence. "You know the rules, Rose. After each successful jump of the cannon, you are to be checked over. That way if anything arose from crossing the void, it can be addressed immediately. And since we're already a few days behind. I must insist."

Rose sighed in agreement, as the Doctor mustered a smile before muttering something into her ear. Rose went pink in the face before swatting his arm, Pete cleared his throat before continuing, "I will still get your documents started, Doctor. Fill in what I can surmise from what I know about you. Then, in a few days, you'll come in and we'll finalize everything. Is that acceptable? You think on a name, age, what you went to school for, etc."

The Doctor nodded in agreement as they left the room.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Rose and the Doctor were pulling into the car park for the shops. As Rose placed the car in park, the Doctor reached out and pulled Rose close to him. Well, as close as the gear stick and center console would allow.

"I love you," the Doctor murmured gently against her lips.

Rose smiled as it always made her heart flutter, when she heard those words from his lips. So free and open. "And I love you, my Doctor."

Those words made the Doctor hold her tighter, his hand cupping the back of her head as he kissed her again. Letting all the love he could ever feel for her drift along the link between them.

The Doctor then mustered up the courage to say what he was thinking. "You really remembered what I said? I mean, I would have thought, oh I dunno, that you would have blocked out everything involving…that spaceship with the time windows." The Doctor let his hands drop as Rose's face contorted into one of bewilderment. After all these years, he still felt guilt over how he handled everything. He then preceded to look to his hands nervously, waiting for her response.

"What makes you think I would ever forget about waiting five and a half hours?"

"Well, yah know. It was right there between making it back home to you. Then foolishly running back off to get her for that trip."

Rose sighed as she turned the car off, before turning to fully face the Doctor again. "Hey, listen to me." Rose took his hand, squeezing gently. "Yeah, I was hurt at first. But after we talked, I forgave you and buried it. I refused to let it ruin our friendship, or whatever else was developing between us."

The Doctor ran his thumb over Rose's hand as she continued talking. "I never let myself forget five and a half hours. And so I stayed in that spot, because I believed you would try everything in your power to get to me. So best make it easy on you, and stay where I believed would be the first place you'd look."

The Doctor blinked back a few tears, as he raised the hand he was holding to his lips, kissing her knuckles. He felt Rose's free hand brush his cheeks as her fingers wiped away the few tears that escaped his eyelids. "I did try, Rose. I tried so damn hard to just find one crack. Just one that would stay open long enough for me to find you and bring you home."

Rose kissed him, her forehead touched to his as she whispered, "I know, and I figured after five and a half hours, that there had to be a big problem. But you need to bury that guilt, love. Else it's going to eat at you, and you of all people don't deserve that. Let's focus on the _now_, and leave the _then _where it belongs, okay?"

The Doctor nodded slightly as Rose gave him another kiss, before reaching for her bag. "Come on, sooner we get in the shops. Sooner we can go home, yeah?"

The Doctor gently grabbed at Rose's arm, sorrow morphing into a cheeky grin on his face. "Do we have to? I mean, I could come up with quite a few alternatives."

Rose laughed, as she playfully swatted his arm. "You know we have to get this done. So quick like a band-aid, yeah? Get some things, make mum happy and then don't have to worry bout it."

* * *

"Seriously, Rose! I honestly believe I have enough cloth in my arms to clothe a small village." The Doctor dodged another rack that was jutting out in the small space. "And they really need to clear out some of these racks! When shoppers start losing eyeballs, it tends to hurt the sales figures."

Rose turned around, a casual looking shirt in each hand. The Doctor shook his head at both of them. "Neither color looks good on me, Rose. Are you even listening to me? I have Oxfords, suit pieces, vests, pants, socks, jeans and shirts. I think I have enough, woman!"

Rose paused as she put the two shirts back onto the table. Old habit making her fold them neatly. The Doctor shifted the pile of stuff in his arms, muttering to himself, "I really don't understand the point of all these clothes. Isn't this why they invented laundry machines? So you just wash, rinse and repeat."

The Doctor had moved on to ramble about how men seemed to need far less than women, when he noticed that Rose had still not turned around. By then, she was normally facing him, giving him her tongue in teeth smile. Coupled with a witty reply that would make him grin, before they would both dissolve into laughter. Further more, she was quiet.

"Rose? Rose, what's wrong?" The Doctor immediately plopped the pile of clothes onto the table. His hand gently taking her elbow, turning her to face him.

"You're right. You probably don't need this much. You've probably already devised twenty different ways to make a proper wardrobe work, and I'm just mucking it up. Like you need anymore reminders, about how you don't have a TARDIS to provide you everything, at least until we get ours grown." Rose raised her eyes to look at him. She raised a finger to wipe the corner of her eyelid, swallowing the lump in her throat.

The Doctor sat on the edge of the table, his eyes gently locked on Rose's face as she looked to her nails again. His hands gently rubbed her shoulders as her thoughts continued to be spoken aloud. Well more like a ramble, but the Doctor was smart enough to not mention that. "You've had to deal with so much the past week, and—well coupled with earlier at Torchwood."

Rose's voiced hitched as she struggled to compose herself. "So, I'm trying to make it less tougher to settle in properly, I suppose. Because I—I understand how hard it is. How hard it is to go from knowing a certain way of life, then to be th—thrown into a strange new reality."

"Rose, look at me." The Doctor lowered his head, urging her eyes to meet his. Rose's eyes were red and slightly puffy, her bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold back from crying in the middle of the store. The Doctor pulled her close to him, his arms moving around her waist.

He leaned his forehead against Rose's, as he closed his eyes for a moment. Swallowing hard, the Doctor opened them again to meet Rose's. "Oh, Rose," the Doctor began gently. "You've made this situation easier for me, way more than you could imagine, not harder. Yeah, the bits about identities, and having to live like a normal human for a year or so is weighing heavily on me. But the thought of spending it with you, of sharing the one adventure the other me couldn't have. It makes everything else so much more tolerable. Even clothing shopping." The Doctor laughed as he raised a hand to cup Rose's cheek.

Rose sniffled. "Yeah?"

The Doctor nodded as he leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "Any time I start to feel like griping over trivial stuff, like shopping or, or milk runs. I remind myself that it could be worse. I could be stuck here, without you. And having to do this whole one life thing alone, it would have driven me spare. I'd probably live out my days as a hermit or something."

Rose giggled at the mental image of the Doctor holed up in a shack in the woods. She felt his thumb rub her cheek as he continued speaking. "Before I killed all the Daleks. He was going to drop me somewhere, and keep you with him."

"What?"

The Doctor nodded. "He was probably going to drop me somewhere in this universe after returning Jackie and Mickey. Then gone off with you, not caring what time he rewrote or changed." The Doctor fiddled with one of the shirts on the table, sighing as he continued, "And would you have blamed him? Rose Tyler, back in the TARDIS where she belonged."

Rose swallowed as the hand that initially covered her mouth, moved to his cheek. "Why would he do that?"

The Doctor chuckled. "I just got you back, and if you remember correctly, our reunion _was_ interrupted. Plus, even if that Dalek hadn't shot me. Did you think I would have let you go back to that other universe."

Rose smirked as she shook her head. "Wasn't planning on going back." The Doctor hummed as he replied, "So I heard from Pete."

The Doctor hugged her again. "But then of course, I had to act before thinking. So here we are. In the middle of a department store, living out a life together. But, don't you dare think that you aren't helping me, Rose Tyler. Because I know when it gets to be too much, I know you are going to be right there, holding my hand. Just like on the Crucible, when I thought the TARDIS was destroyed."

He felt Rose nod against his shoulder as he continued, "Ever since we've arrived in London. You've known when things have gotten too much for me, helping to slow the pace. Because I honestly believe that if you weren't here, Pete Tyler would have tried to do everything in the span of a day or so. Finding me a job and flat, before pushing me on my own. To sink or to swim."

Rose pulled away, looking at the Doctor in shock. While deep down, she knew her dad wouldn't feel inclined to be as helpful to the Doctor if she wasn't around. But the idea of the Doctor having to be truly on his own in this capacity, was worrisome to her.

"And believe me, Rose. I would have sank like a stone. Because, even with a TARDIS coral, it would have been meaningless if I couldn't share it with you." The Doctor fixed his most serious look onto her eyes. He wanted her to see how much she meant to him, how much he desperately needed her. How different this first week would have been.

Rose was silently crying by now. She felt guilty for those few times in the beginning, when she wished things had been different. For when she said in front of him, that he wasn't her Doctor. To which, was replied that he was him. Because he needed her, just as her Doctor had always, and will always need her. Except, both couldn't have her.

"Oh, love. Don't cry," the Doctor whispered as he pulled her back gently to face him. He kissed her again as she wiped at her eyes. "I think the sales people are starting to stare at us, Rose. So, go on and wash away those tears, because it kills me when you are unhappy. I'll try these on, and then we'll go home."

The Doctor then stood as Rose nodded. He kissed her hair before turning to pick up the clothes. Then with a cheeky grin, the Doctor said, "Though, I will need to stop off in the footwear section. Can't wear red trainers all the time."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the Doctor was leaning against the check out counter. He wondered how long it could possibly take for someone to wash their face. He played with the ring on his pinkie, as he looked around for Rose to appear. He knew she wasn't in any trouble, he would have felt it.

But again, there had been once or twice recently, where he thought he felt something. Before it either quickly dissipated, or something akin to a mental block sprang up. He really had to make a note to discuss that with Rose.

"All ready to check out, Sir?"

The Doctor's head snapped up, noticing for the first time the petite red headed woman before him. "Oh, sorry! Lost in my thoughts again. No, I'm waiting for someone first."

The woman's head bobbed, as she nodded in understanding. She had come back around the counter, leaning against it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a flirtatious smile forming. And while the Doctor had to admit that she was attractive, there was only one shop girl, well former shop girl, that he wanted. The Doctor went back to playing with his ring as he leaned back. He didn't want to be crude, and assume that everyone woman who smiled at him was being a flirt. So he decided to play with his ring in her line of sight. And if she asked about it, it could be his way to mention his unavailability.

"Nice ring you got there." The Doctor heard over his shoulder. _Bingo_

The Doctor genuinely smiled as he showed it off. While he was trying to hint that he was unquestionably taken, he also didn't mind showing off the token of their bond that his Rose gave him.

"Thanks, it's my wedding ring actually." The Doctor got a goofy smile on his face, as the gem glinted in the garish lighting above them.

"Oh…Well your wife has good taste." The red head frowned slightly as she stepped back. "I suppose that is who you are waiting for, then?"

The Doctor nodded, smiling as he caught a sight of Rose in his sights. He noticed she had a small bag in her hands. As she got into earshot, he grinned cheekily. "Bit of shopping caught your fancy, love?"

Rose shrugged nonchalantly as she sauntered up, swinging the bag behind her. On her way back from the toilets, she happened on the lingerie department. She had spied a new sleep shirt earlier, however Jackie's words rang in her ears. Jackie had said to her, while shopping in Ireland, that it wouldn't hurt to get herself a few classy pieces of lingerie. Not only because it felt nice to sleep in, but it couldn't hurt to have it. Rose had blushed at the time, mostly because she caught the implication from Jackie. She knew there was a few times, where her mother had assumed she was in a sexual relationship with the Doctor.

And before now, she would have shrugged it off. Reminded Jackie that it wasn't like that, and leave it alone. But now, however…

After a brief internal debate, Rose stepped into the department. She found a few satin chemise sets, which surprisingly included matching dressing gowns. Not that they covered much. Rose also picked up a few rather nice looking Bra/Knicker sets. After checking out, Rose arranged everything under the sleep shirt she had initially intended to be her only purchase.

At the most, she was entitled to splurge on herself once in awhile. Wasn't she? She only helped save the universe after all.

"Got everything then?" Rose licked her lips nervously, spying the Doctor trying to peek in her bag.

She pulled the bag away from the Doctor, as he started to snake his fingers into the bag. He had murmured in the affirmative. "So why haven't you checked out yet? I gave you the card, remember?" Rose smiled as his eyes went wide, his hands patting his pockets in surprise.

After everything was rung up, including two pairs of trainers that the Doctor was going on and on about. They divided the labor of bags between them. "Oh, we're also on our own for dinner. Since Mum, Dad and Tony are going to that function."

The Doctor's eyebrows waggled. "So I get to have you all to myself, eh?"

Rose gave a small, and what the Doctor swore was a saucy wink as she replied, "You would be correct there."

* * *

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" the Doctor murmured lazily. His hand stroked Rose's shoulder, as they cuddled together on the couch. The fire was crackling in the library, as they enjoyed a quiet evening without the other occupants of the house moseying about.

"What did you mean earlier, about rewriting time if the meta-crisis never happened?"

"I really don't know if you want the answer to that question, Rose." The Doctor sat up slightly, still holding Rose in his arms.

"If I didn't want to know, would I have asked, Doctor? I saw your face earlier when you said it. You looked fearful, yet slightly disgusted at yourself." Rose pulled herself up out of his embrace. She turned her body so that she was facing him. "Does something happen to you later? Something that you maybe weren't supposed to find out?"

The Doctor sat up as well, staring into the fire as he leaned on his knees. Hands clasped loosely. "You could say that, Rose."

"Did it involve me?" Rose asked meekly, almost afraid to know the answer.

The Doctor blew out a puff of air as he continued to focus on the fire. "Not directly, but it probably would have caused you to walk out of my life. For good."

Rose cleared her throat as she laid a gentle, loving hand on his arm. "Go on then, out with it."

The Doctor swallowed as one of his hands moved to cover hers. His thumb stroking the back of her hand as he began speaking. "Donna and I had come across this library planet, utterly and strangely abandoned. You remember the one I told you about the other night? Where I got that message on the psychic paper."

Rose nodded as she waiting for him to continue.

"You remember the woman called River Song?" The Doctor turned to look at Rose now, wanting to make sure what he told her next. That she wouldn't get the wrong impression.

Rose again nodded, as she recalled his description of the woman. "It involves her, doesn't it?"

The Doctor swallowed as his fingers drew tighter around Rose's hand. "In order for her to gain my trust, she whispered something in my ear. Only something I would know about myself." The Doctor took a few deep breaths, before continuing in a shaking voice. "Rose, she knew my name."

Rose froze as she listened. Closing her eyes, Rose whispered, "But, but you said you can only tell that to your mate."

"Rose, please look at me, love." The Doctor turned towards her, taking both her hands in his as she opened her eyes. "Somewhere in my future, in her past. Something happens that causes me to marry her, it is the only thing I can surmise. But! I know for a fact, that it would have had to be under extreme duress. Because that is the only way, I would ever take anyone other than you as my wife. Care for her…probably. But love her, as much as I love you? Never."

Rose relaxed slightly, as she saw the Doctor's eyes beg her to believe him. "So, because she told you that she knew your name, in the future. He now at some point has to marry her. Is that what you are saying? Is that why he let me go?"

The Doctor merely nodded as Rose felt her eyes moisten. "Well, other than finding a way to spend forever with you, Rose. But yes, now you can see what I meant, about how it might have caused you to walk away. Because I know you, Rose. And it would have hurt you so much to have to witness it, even if he never acted on any feelings towards her. Just to watch the man you love, bind himself to another."

Rose sniffled as she was pulled into the Doctor's chest. She hugged him tightly as she began to understand more of the sacrifice the Doctor made, when he left them here. And it made her love her human Doctor more than she thought plausible. "So you think that would have caused him to consider rewriting time. Maybe refusing to go through with it when the time came?"

The Doctor nodded again, kissing her hair. "And he would have known it could be detrimental to the universe. Haven't you noticed that yet, Rose? When it comes to you, we'll do anything for you."

Rose reached up, interlacing her fingers around the back of his head. She pulled him to her, kissing him hard and full of need. She felt his arms go around her waist, gently guiding her back amongst the cushions.

* * *

Rose inhaled deeply as she moved her body, her legs straddling the Doctor's hips. "Rose?" She heard the Doctor utter against her neck, as his lips continued to gently kiss at the exposed skin.

"Don't stop, Doctor," Rose whispered. She shuddered as she felt his lips move again, his fingers moving to the hem of her shirt. He began to tug it upwards, his eyes meeting hers. Silently asking if she was comfortable with this. They had been shirtless around each other before, but the Doctor was intending to go farther tonight. He wasn't going to fully take her tonight. No, that would be another night, where he could take his time in private. When they weren't in the Tyler library. Where Pete, Jackie and Tony could arrive home whilst they were in the act.

He was, however, going to take advantage of an empty house. Where she could make as much noise as she wanted. The Doctor heard Rose's verbal consent that this was okay, as he gently lifted the shirt over her head. His eyes drinking in the sight of her body, illuminated only by the light from the fire.

The Doctor dipped his head low, kissing down her chest hungrily. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her closer towards him. He wanted her to feel what being around her does to him. Rose moaned as she felt the hardening budge in his trousers press against her groin. Against the one place she craved friction.

Rose shuddered as the Doctor's hand slipped into her bra, cupping her breast. His thumb brushing her nipple in a circular fashion. Rose's fingers shakily began to unbutton his shirt. His tie had previously been discarded when things began to get heady. "I love you," Rose whispered between fervent kisses down his neck.

The Doctor groaned as her small movements against his hips, made him go harder. The way her hair tickled his chest as she kissed along his shoulders. "I love you too. I love you so much, my Rose," the Doctor rasped. His voice tight as his fingers moved towards the clasp on her bra. He let loose a few curses, as he fumbled with the clasps.

Finally getting the damn thing off, the Doctor hastily tugged it off her shoulders. Tossing it over towards her shirt, leaning forward to help Rose get his shirt all the way off. Rose kissed him hungrily again, as her fingers found the hem of his vest. Tugging it upwards and over his shoulder, tossing to somewhere he didn't really care about in this moment.

Rose shuddered as the hardened surface of her nipples brushed against the soft, fine hair on his chest. The Doctor's head went low again, as he took one breast in his mouth. Gently sucking and nipping at it, as his hand caressed the other. Rose arched towards him, inhaling sharply, as another tingle shot deep in her groin. He knew she was okay up until now, as this was as far as they had gone before. He could feel her apprehension building, so he paused and looked up at his Rose. "Is this okay, love?"

Rose took a deep breath as she nodded, her fingers slowly massaging his scalp, further messing up his hair. "Yeah, Doctor. I remembered what you said last time, and I'll tell you to stop if I need to."

The Doctor gave her a smile, as he went back to his attentions on her breasts. Soft pops being heard as he alternated between her breasts. His tongue flicking and teasing the small, sensitive nubs of flesh. Rose watched him palm and fondle whichever breast was not satisfying his oral fixation at the moment.

Rose gave a soft moan, as the place currently snug against the Doctor's hips was growing warm…and wet. She leaned down, sucking on his earlobe as her hips began to grind against his. Seeking friction to sooth the budding arousal that was building.

"Oh, yes!" the Doctor groaned as his hands went to her hips, encouraging her to go faster as his hips rose to meet hers in a rhythm. Moans escaped from Rose's throat, as she rocked faster and harder against him, the now extremely hard bulge rubbing against her.

After a moment Rose paused, her hand stilling over the Doctor's. He looked up at her, asking with a concerned smile if she was okay. Rose bit her lip as she nodded, her fingers shyly moving towards his belt. "I…I want to move things further, Doctor. I mean, I don't think I'm ready to go all the way. But," Rose stammered as the Doctor's fingers rested over hers.

"It's okay, Rose. I get what you mean, and I'm proud of you. I want you to know that. Despite all you've encountered, you are letting yourself experience something in the way it's meant to be. And, I'm honored that it's me that gets to share it with you." The Doctor choked back the emotions spilling in his throat. He was met with a deep kiss from Rose. One that he readily reciprocated as he hugged her close.

Then with a tiny smirk, the Doctor leaned back. "Explore at your leisure, my love."

Rose's fingers fumbled with the belt. After the Doctor helped her undo the buckle, Rose licked her lips again. Her tongue caught in her teeth as she smiled at him.

She wasn't a stranger to stroking a bloke. However, she wasn't used to being able to take her time. Jimmy used to simply tug his zipper down, then put her hand on his pants. Not looking at her, nor saying anything as he continued to watch telly. And while Mickey would at least ask, it would tend to be a 'hey would you mind'. Whereas here, it was an intimate setting between two lovers.

Rose leaned forward, kissing the Doctor as her fingers snaked into his pants. She heard him groan into her open mouth as she gently pulled him into her hand. Her fingers enclosed around it, gliding over the warm and soft skin. She always wondered what the Doctor felt like, and she had to smile inwardly as she discovered she was pleased with her findings.

The Doctor groaned, uttering her name as he gently nipped and licked her neck. He urged her to go slightly faster, his hips bucking against her hand. He shivered involuntarily as her thumb rubbed the rather sensitive head, using the moisture that was seeping out as friction. Delicious, delicious friction.

Rose's other hand reached between them, her fingers gently ghosting across his sac. She grinned as she watched the Doctor's head go back, eyes clenched as she heard him inhale sharply. His mouth was slacked open as she watched him fight to retain control. She heard him groan, "I'm…guh…Rose, I'm not going to last much longer."

At that, Rose began to move faster, as the moans coming from the Doctor intensified. She leaned forward, kissing and licking at the joint between his neck and shoulder. She heard him again mention how he was close, to which then Rose had another moment of boldness.

"Rose? You alright?" The Doctor opened his eyes in surprise and concern, as Rose stopped what she was doing. He watched her with a raised eyebrow as she knelt before him. "Rose?" He watched her position herself between his knees, a nervous grin on her face.

Rose paused, her eyes met his surprised ones. Her fingers were massaging his inner thighs as she stammered, "I, well I just had this rush of boldness to maybe. Well, I dunno…finish you off in my mouth? I mean, I kinda always wondered what you tasted like. But, but if you don't want me to."

The Doctor's eyes bugged wide, as he felt the pressure of Rose using his legs to begin to hoist herself up. He didn't know what to say to that. He wasn't going to lie and say that he wouldn't mind. But part of him feared she was trying to push herself, before she was ready to.

He felt himself go soft as he watched Rose sit next to him. A dejected look on her face, as her eyes looked everywhere but him. Why couldn't he say anything, he knew that he looked like he was rejecting her. And that wasn't true, he would never reject anything Rose would offer him. Well, except a pear. He still had a boundary to maintain on offensive foods. Or aspirin…He didn't know if this body was allergic to aspirin or other common earth medications.

"Rose, love. Please look at me," the Doctor asked softly, as he tucked himself back into his trousers. His heart dropped when he heard a muffled sob coming from behind her hand.

Rose shook her head, leaning into the Doctor as his arms went around her. He pulled her into an embrace, as he leaned them back against the cushions. "Rose, what's wrong, love."

"I'm sorry, Doctor. I didn't think before I just got on my knees like that. Then coupled with your shock. I just—" Rose swallowed hard as she closed her eyes. She took a deep calming breath as the hands of the Doctor gently rubbed her shoulders.

"I thought that maybe you were appalled at it. I considered that perhaps I pushed too far, and I dunno. That maybe you thought I was a right tart or something, just like Jimmy used to call me when I'd, you know…" Rose trailed off as she made the universal sign for a blow job.

The Doctor paused, his mind reeling at what he heard. He gently took Rose's chin, tilting it to meet his eyes. He shook his head vehemently as he spoke softly, "I would never, ever think of you like that, Rose! Why would you ever think that? Or that I was appalled at what you were doing?"

Rose hugged him around the middle. "Well you looked shocked, and then you didn't exactly say anything. Mr. Mile-a-minute gob."

The Doctor laughed, as he hugged her tighter. "Well I was shocked! Well, more like pleasantly surprised. Besides, how could you worry that you pushed me too far, Rose? Because we both know that some of the things we've done since being dropped here, I would have never allowed myself to do before we were separated. Especially things that would have made losing you, sixty or so years from now, so much more painful."

Rose sniffed as she snuggled into the Doctor. Deep down she knew that her assumption was incorrect. She then looked up at him, grinning slyly. "Well guess the mood kinda got ruined by the misconception, yeah?"

The Doctor chuckled as he waggled his eyebrows, stating that she could never ruin the mood. He then sighed as he noted that they should probably stop regardless, because he had a feeling the other house occupants were on their way home.

Rose smiled as she jumped up, heading for the bookcase. She plucked out a book that she had spied earlier, before plopping back down onto the couch. "Hey, how about we do something like the old days." Rose smiled as she held up the book. "Read to me?"

The Doctor grinned as he took the offered book. They both pulled on the clothing they had divested of themselves earlier. Making sure they were presentable, as the Doctor opened the book. Rose snuggled into his embrace, her head on his shoulder as he began to read softly.

Out of all the things she missed experiencing with the Doctor, these small and slightly intimate moments were what Rose had missed the most. Before their separation, as they would wind down after an adventure, they would curl up in the library. The Doctor would read some book, usually from an author centuries ahead of her time. Explaining what certain things meant, and how society had changed in that author's time to better her understanding. In turn, making the story much more enjoyable for her.

And for that brief period of time, in the TARDIS library, the Doctor would happily do domestic.


	9. The Thunder Rolls

**A/N: Is it getting hot in here? I'll be completely honest, this chapter definitely earns its M rating. This is the edited version of this chapter, if you want the full explicit version. Head on over to my teaspoon posting for all the smutty goodness.**

**This chapter kinda ran a bit long, but everything in this chapter just fell into it's place naturally. So significant cuts would have killed it.**

* * *

The Doctor propped himself onto his elbow as he rubbed his eyes. He felt a tingle of contentment, as he looked to the other side of the bed. This was beginning to become morning routine for the Doctor. Awaken to the sight of a still sleeping Rose, and be content to just watch her sleep. Like he used to in the other universe, when he would come to her room; normally with some book as an excuse to see her. He never wanted to tell her the _real_ reason he would come. That the nightmares and fears of losing her heavily plagued him. The Doctor _needed_ the assurance that Rose was still safely within the walls of his ship.

The Doctor hadn't lied to her that night in Ireland, when he said she was his shield. The proof that there was still good in the universe, and that it needed protecting.

He felt pure contentment coming from her as he laid back down, wrapping an arm around her waist. The Doctor spooned himself behind her, his hand snaking just under the bottom of her vest. Fingers splayed against her warm skin, relishing the contact. He needed to feel that she was real, that this wasn't a cruel dream before waking alone on the TARDIS. His eyes closed as his head rested next to hers, the subtle scent of her shampoo and soap mingling with her natural scent. He then felt her begin to stir, her chest taking a deep breath as she awoke.

Rose inhaled as her brain began to clear. Stretching her limbs, she smiled as she caught sight of the still sleeping Doctor. Her Doctor. Rose blinked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, moving to quietly get out of bed.

"Mmph," the Doctor grunted as his hold tightened on her waist. Rose turned her head as she replied, "I thought you were still asleep."

The Doctor shook his head, as his hands tugged on Rose's waist. Rose laid back down, facing the Doctor. "How long were you awake then?"

"Thirty seven minutes and twenty two seconds."

"You think you're so impressive." Rose laughed.

"Nah, I don't _think_ so." The Doctor held back a grin as he sniffed. Rose raised an eyebrow, and before she could say anything. The Doctor interrupted her with a cheeky wink. "I _know_ I'm impressive."

Rose smirked as she lightly swatted his arm. "Wait, what did you even do while you were awake?" Rose lifted her head to look behind him. She didn't see any books, or small tinkering projects on his side table.

The Doctor made a small mumble as his fingers traced patterns over her arms. "Sorry, didn't catch that," Rose said.

"I said, I was watching you. And thinking about how glad I was that I asked you twice to come with me."

"And I'm glad you did. Because truth be told, after you said goodbye and shut the door. I began to rethink my decision, kinda mentally kicked myself. I was just given a once in a lifetime opportunity, and I declined. And for what reason?"

The Doctor cupped Rose's cheek as he tilted her head to face him. "Loyalty, Rose. You felt that you couldn't let your Mum or even Mickey down. They needed you in some way or another. Even if that meant a simple day to day life, never having much. Yet wanting so much more in life."

Rose sighed lightly as she felt the Doctor's fingers brush her cheeks as he continued. "That's one of the main reasons I came back, Rose. You selflessly put others before you. And you deserved to have something for yourself. I wanted to give that to you, to show you that there was more out there. To see and experience things beyond your wildest dreams!"

The Doctor swallowed, his eyes peering into hers. "Plus, your potential just glowed. I could see that you were destined for greatness, destined to do more than work in a shop. You didn't belong in a mundane Estate flat with Mickey, home with the kids while he was constantly out with his mates. So, I swallowed my pride and came back to try again." The Doctor leaned in, kissing Rose sweetly. "I couldn't let you just slip through my fingers, even when I knew that I could possibly destroy your life. Even when I considered that one day, I'd have to let you go, however it happened. I needed you, wanted you at my side. Even if that meant taking you home for visits on request."

"Oh, Doctor," Rose whispered as she reached out, hugging him close. He had never told her why he had looked extremely dejected at her refusal. Only to return, what was only seconds for her, god only knows how long for him. Returning with a suave 'by the way, did I mention? It also travels in time'.

Rose and the Doctor continued to lay there, silently embracing each other. Rose nuzzled her head against his chest, listening to the steady _thump-thump_ of his heart. "Tell me a story?" Rose hugged the Doctor around his waist as she tilted her head upwards. The Doctor's fingers danced down her arms, causing a light shiver to go down Rose's spine.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?" The Doctor's eyebrow raised. This was becoming a rather normal routine for them. Either as they would lie in bed at night or in the morning, trading stories about their lives during their separation.

Rose gave a light 'hmm' as she considered it. The last one was about the Titanic in space, along with finally getting to say 'Allons-y, Alonso'. "Tell me one about you and Martha. She had to have been brilliant to catch your attention."

The Doctor exhaled, closing his eyes. To this day, he still felt guilt over how he treated her. He figured out almost immediately that she fancied him. And while he had told her that she wasn't replacing Rose, he felt Martha took it as replacing a companion. Rather than replacing the woman who held both his hearts. The Doctor knew he should have been explicitly clear that he saw her as a mate, not a lover. However, the arrogance in him was fed by her fancying him. Made him feel like he was desired, despite the demons in his head.

"Martha, eh? Well, Rose. Do you want to hear about Judoon on the Moon, that year that never was, or the Weeping Angels?"

Rose giggled. "A Judoon on the Moon? You're making that up."

The Doctor smirked, before pretending to be offended. "I'm doing no such thing, Rose Tyler! It's actually the situation where I first met Martha. I checked myself into a hospital that had these plasma coils surrounding it."

Rose snuggled in as the Doctor's arms went around her as he began the story. He told her about the hospital being swept up in an H2O scoop by the Judoon. That they were looking for a non human criminal, and were scanning everyone in the place. The Doctor then went on about how as the air was depleting, they were rushing to find the real fugitive. How Martha was brilliant in everything she did. He then paused, inhaling a deep breath as he got to the part of the story where he kissed Martha.

"Go on, you can't stop there, Doctor." Rose poked his chest, before frowning. "What? What's wrong?"

The Doctor sighed. "I kissed her, Rose. I mean, it was just a genetic transfer to confuse the Judoon. But I think I now realize, how I gave her the wrong impression."

Rose propped herself onto her elbow, her eyebrow hitched as she looked down at him. "You seriously didn't think kissing someone could possibly give the wrong impression? What happened next though?"

The Doctor swallowed as he shrugged. He could tell Rose wasn't jealous over it, which he kinda feared. Because he did NOT want Rose to think, that he felt that way about anyone else other than her. "I goaded the Plasmavore into drinking from me."

"What?!" Rose's eyes went wide, her fist balled up the duvet. "What were you thinking, Doctor?"

"You don't understand, Rose!" The Doctor's head snapped towards her as his voice raised a pitch, his arms raised in the air. "She had drank from a human prior to myself, so she was registered as human. So, when she drank from me, then was scanned by the Judoon. At Martha's insistence, mind you. She was caught. Besides, Martha did her medical doctor thing and saved my life. All went well in the end."

"Oh my god, you still could have died!"

"Yeah, well maybe I didn't care about living anymore, Rose. I lost the only woman would ever love. The person who made me better, who influenced this incarnation. You were gone, and there was no way to get you back. Believe it or not, Rose. There was a period in my life where I didn't care if I died or not. Worse still, I would have refused to regenerate, if I was dying." The Doctor stared at the ceiling, swallowing the lump that grew in his throat.

Rose's face softened as she watched the Doctor drag a hand down his face. She heard him sniffle once or twice. "Oh, Doctor," Rose whispered as she lowered herself next to him. Hugging him around the middle, as he tucked her head under his chin.

The Doctor kissed the top of her head, as he gave her a hug in return. They laid there in silence again for a few moments, before Rose tilted her head upwards. Her lips finding his.

The Doctor rested a hand behind Rose's neck, tilting her head for a better angle. He shuddered briefly as he was engulfed in her scent, mixed with heady arousal that was beginning to waft from her. He smelled it last night, when they had stripped each other down to their pants. Rose had took him into her mouth, driving him over the edge with that tongue of hers. The Doctor had then in turn, snaked his hand between her thighs. Teasing her center, memorizing every response that Rose gave. Learning what action caused what response. He had then slipped his middle digit inside her slick folds. Rose had bit her lip, holding onto his arms as he slowly worked his finger in. She swore it didn't hurt. Just that it was a slight, initial discomfort like using a tampon.

The Doctor had kissed down her throat, as Rose had begun to moan into his shoulder. Wincing as his finger thrust deeper and faster, her tight walls hugging the finger. Rose's hips had bucked against his hand. There were shudders of rolling waves of…Well she really couldn't describe it. But it felt like nothing she ever felt before, and she craved more. Adding the sensation of the Doctor's lips gently nipping and swirling his tongue on her chest. Rose honestly didn't know how she kept her moans as low as she did. The area below her abdomen had begun to tense, as the the waves intensified. It was when he moved to insert a second finger. That Rose gasped in surprise and pain, causing the Doctor to stop immediately.

The Doctor's thoughts were brought back to the present, with Rose's hands roaming beneath his vest. Intensifying his kisses, the Doctor pulled Rose under him. Hovering above her, as his tongue swept along her teeth. Wordlessly requesting entrance.

Rose moaned as her lips parted, kisses turning heated as their tongues met. The Doctor settled between Rose's thighs, the evidence of his desire for her pressing against her stomach. "Can I try again, Rose?" the Doctor whispered against her lips, before planting kisses along her jaw and neck.

Rose swallowed as she turned her head. Looking at the Doctor, Rose replied in a small voice, "You mean…"

The Doctor nodded, as he kissed her again. "I want to hear you moan, as I drive you over the edge, Rose. You don't know what it does to a man, when he pleases the woman he loves."

Rose bit her lip, a light moan escaping her throat as she felt the Doctor's hand slip under her vest. Thumbs brushing the undersides of her breasts. "I thought that, I dunno…You kinda stopped after I winced last night."

"I had hurt you, Rose. But I'll stick to one finger, if it'll make you feel better. And after that mind blowing orgasm you gave me last night, I want you to feel that same pleasure." The Doctor cupped Rose's cheek in his hand, as he looked to her with pure love. Rose instantly leaned into the touch, turning slightly as she kissed his palm. Not missing the slight tremble that resulted from the action.

Rose chewed her lip, before nodding her consent. The Doctor kissed her again, promising to stop if it became too much for her. Then, he grinned as if he was the cat that got the cream, moving himself to kneel between her legs. Hands gently pushing up her vest. "I think this needs to come off," the Doctor declared in a low voice.

Rose blushed as she helped him take her vest off. As her hands went to tug at his, the Doctor tutted, "No, Rose. This is about you, since I didn't get a chance to make you come for me last night." He teased with a wink, before leaning back down; kissing at Rose's neck, before moving down her chest.

The Doctor placed open mouth kisses down Rose's chest. "So beautiful," he whispered reverently. His mouth taking one pert nipple into his mouth, as his hand moved to the other. He could smell her arousal budding, and it was driving him insane. With a soft pop, he moved his mouth down Rose's torso. He heard Rose's soft mews of displeasure as his lips left her breasts.

His lips reached the waist of her knickers, pulling himself into a kneeling position. The Doctor brushed his fingers along the insides of Rose's thighs, sweeping along her bikini line. Oh, how he wanted to tear both their pants off and shag her senseless.

The Doctor paused, gathering his self control before he did just that. As deep down, he knew it would hurt Rose. More than he intended it to. He knew first times were painful, and he promised himself that he would make sure that Rose experienced only the bare minimum of pain. The Doctor smirked as his fingers hooked into the elastic of Rose's knickers.

"Can I take these off, Rose? I want to see you all of you," the Doctor asked softly.

Rose inhaled as she nodded, arching upwards as she felt the fabric brush down her legs. Watching as the Doctor dropped them to the side, before gazing in awe at her completely naked form. Feeling slightly flirty, Rose smirked. "Like what you see?"

The Doctor could only nod, as he looked over what was _his_. He again tamped down the urge to take her fully, right here and now. Instead shifting to her side, propping himself on his elbow. His hand sliding up her inner thighs.

Rose inhaled as she felt his hand _there_. The Doctor leaned down, kissing her intently as his fingers began to massage her. "Please…" Rose begged, needing to feel those shivers again. Craving to be touched in the most intimate of ways. She never thought that this could feel as good as it did, compared to her experience with Jimmy being rough.

Rose shuddered into the Doctor's mouth as she felt him gently begin to send Rose's senses reeling. Before she knew it, she was riding those waves and chasing the budding high. Her hips began to rock against his finger. Rose bit back another moan, as the Doctor's lips kissed at her pulse point.

"Oh…God…Yes, right there!" Rose shuddered softly into his ear. Her fingers clenched at his shoulders as everything below her stomach tensed and coiled.

"It's okay, Rose. Let yourself tumble over," the Doctor commanded. His voice dropping into a low timbre.

Rose's moans and her inner warmth, were slowly breaking away the walls of his self control. Her eyes were clenched shut as her orgasm began to take over. Her pink face, and the way her succulent lips formed a round 'o', finally snapped the last bit of the Doctor's control. He needed to take her, to complete his claim to her, his own desire demanded it.

Rose's eyes popped open as she felt the Doctor's finger rapidly leave her. She gasped as he frantically knelt, eyes darker than she's ever seen. His fingers went to remove his pants, as her hands quickly covered his. A soft, yet apprehensive 'No' escaping her lips.

The Doctor froze, breathing heavily as his brain seemed to catch up. "Oh, Rose. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry, love," he whispered as Rose's face relaxed. He stood hastily, mumbling a 'pardon me'. Before going into the en-suite, shutting the door behind him.

Rose hugged the sheet to her chest. What made her stop him? She wanted him, she was ready for it. Rose heard the water running in the tap for a while, coupled with what she swore was hitched moaning.

Slipping out of the bed, Rose took a few hesitant steps towards the en-suite. "D-Doctor? Are you okay?"

The water turned off, and the toilet flushed. Rose was still standing there naked, as the door opened. The Doctor stepped out, looking slightly sheepish.

"Is everything alright? I mean, you kinda took off for the toilet. Like I offended you or something."

The Doctor shook his head, gathering Rose in his arms. Giving her a reassuring hug, as he kissed her temple. "I…I almost took you, Rose. And it wasn't going to be in the gentle way I've planned. Something primal came over me, and it wasn't going to stop until I was inside of you. Then when you grabbed my hands, coupled with that fearful look in your eyes…"

Rose hugged him around the middle. "I just feared it was going too fast, Doctor. That, maybe I wasn't ready at that second."

"I know, Rose. And I would have regretted it." Rose's head snapped up at that, hurt in her eyes. The Doctor swallowed as he kissed her head. "That came out wrong. I wouldn't have regretted making love to you. I could never regret that. But I would however, have regretted entering you for the first time the way I was about to. So I retreated, and uh… I mean, I only really resort to that when release is the only way to…"

The Doctor cleared his throat, nodding his head towards the toilets, his face growing warmer by the second. Really not wanting to finish the sentence. "Yeah, I got it, Doctor." Rose buried her head into his chest.

"Regardless, it seems I gave you exactly what I aimed for." The Doctor waggled his eyebrows, smug as he pulled back slightly.

Rose blushed as she leaned up, kissing her Doctor with all the love she had. With her own little satisfied smirk, Rose purred, "Oh trust me, I am very satisfied."

The Doctor hummed as he leaned down, his lips brushing her ear as he murmured, "Imagine how it will feel when I'm inside you, Rose. That was just my middle finger, and I am definitely bigger than a finger."

"And I can't wait, Doctor. But I also wanted to say, thank you. For stopping when you did. For being patient."

The Doctor smiled, tilting her chin so her eyes met his. "You never have to fear me, Rose Tyler. I will always respect your feelings, even if initially I'm the biggest git in the room." He winked, clearly alluding to a time when he was in leather armor. Arguing with her in the middle of a Victorian funeral home, in the middle of Cardiff.

Rose gave him a peck on the lips, stating that she was going to take a shower. Sauntering towards the en-suite, Rose looked over her shoulder. "You know, that shower is big enough for two."

The Doctor winked. "Oh really, now?" In a quick move, he swept up behind Rose. Kissing her neck, as they tripped and laughed towards the en-suite.

They didn't emerge for half an hour.

* * *

"Alright, Pete. Let's get this over with," the Doctor grumbled as he was led into the office. The sky had begun to darken shortly after they entered the building, matching the doctor's growing morose state of mind.

Everything was going perfectly for him that morning. Well, barring that small instance where he almost shagged his wife, before she was fully ready. They had retreated into the shower after that. Nothing overtly sexual, just caresses and washing up. Well, and kissing. Lots and lots of kissing.

After wards, they came downstairs. Hand in hand, nothing really different opposed to any other morning. Well, Pete later mentioned that they looked rather…giddy this morning. Leaving it at that. The Doctor had inwardly groaned, hoping Jackie didn't corner Rose after they left. He had heard about the conversation the other morning, and he was seriously considering asking her to tone it down.

Pete pulled a folder out of the filing cabinet. The Doctor had flopped into one of the chairs, opposite the desk. "Kinda not looking forwards to this, Pete." The Doctor frowned. Pete opened his mouth to reply, as the Doctor held up a hand. "Yeah, I know it needs to be done. I'm just saying, I'm not exactly relishing the idea."

"I know, Doctor. But when you used to pose as someone, in the other universe. You always used your psychic paper to back up your claim. Right?"

The Doctor nodded as Pete held up the folder, sitting in the chair next to the Doctor. "Well, think of this as the equivalent. When you tell people who you are, these will back you up."

The Doctor tilted his head, as he considered it. "Alright, I could see where you are coming from. Let's just get this done, and over. Please, Pete?"

Pete clapped the man on his back, as he opened the folder. "Alright, I guessed your age to be late twenties, early thirties based on outward appearance. Your accent is rather similar to Rose's accent. So I put your place of birth as London, England. Easy to remember if you have to. Given how brilliant Rose said you were, plus what I've seen you do. I added a few degrees from varying prestigious universities across England, all verifiable of course. Adding a PhD to the lot, that way you could call yourself Doctor on top of your name." Pete gave a sly wink which the Doctor chuckled at.

"So tell me, what name do you want?"

"John Smith."

"Doctor," Pete sighed as he placed the pen down.

"What, Pete? It's only the alias I've used for decades!" The Doctor ran his hand through his hair. "What's wrong with John Smith?"

"Too common," Pete answered at once. "And you are anything but ordinary or common."

"That's exactly why I chose it a long time ago, Pete. Lets me go about unnoticed. In and out, and on my way." The Doctor sat back in his chair, his trainer tapping against the carpet.

"I'm not putting John Smith on this paper, Doctor. It's up there with John Doe. And for all you've done, and what you both are going to do. You deserve more."

"Then I'll write it!" The Doctor lunged forward for the pen, only to have Pete hold it out of his reach.

"No."

"Pete," the Doctor warned. His voice getting lower.

Pete however, was far from intimidated. "I'm not saying it has to be some grand name, with twenty different middle names like the monarchy used to do. But everything is new for you , Doctor. This is your chance to make your mark on this universe. Leave something to remember you by, after your time has come and gone."

"Pete, please." The Doctor stood quickly, his voice now softening to one of slight pain. "Pete, I've lost practically everything I've ever known in my long life. My TARDIS, my original universe, the ability to regenerate, my planet and its people. This alias and Rose is the only thing I have left from my old life."

Pete sighed, scrubbing a hand down his face. His heart grieved for the man, it really did. But he knew he couldn't be soft, because he knew the world wouldn't always work in the Doctor's favor.

Pete tapped his fingers on his desk, as he carefully formed his response mentally. He knew he had one shot at making the Doctor see his point. Otherwise, the Doctor was going to retreat inwardly, and nothing would be accomplished. Not today, anyways. Pete briefly considered calling Rose, before an idea struck him.

"Is that the name you really want to be called, Doctor? The name associated with everything you will ever accomplish in this _one_ life?" Pete watched the Doctor's shoulders tense. He continued to stare out the window, not turning around. "Is that what you were called on your planet?"

The Doctor's shoulders tensed further. He dropped his head to his chest. "No, I only used John Smith because it was the first thing that came to mind. The first time someone on Earth asked my name, and I couldn't use the Doctor. So it just stuck as habit." The Doctor's head rose again, staring back out the window. "And I'm not going to tell you my Gallifreyan name, because I only share it with one person. And she already knows it."

Pete smiled as he guessed who that person was. He scratched his chin as he considered his next question, as everything was going cautiously well. "Fair enough, Doctor. So tell me then, what were you called on Gallifrey? I mean, I really don't think everyone called you Doctor. I'm just trying to help here."

"Theta Sigma."

"Sorry? What was that?" Pete leaned forward with interest.

The Doctor sighed, leaning his forehead against the cool glass. He closed his eyes as he repeated himself, "I was called Theta Sigma at the Academy. My moniker, if you will."

"Doctor, come sit back down, will ya? And, you mean that was like your first and last name, then?"

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair again as he sat back down. "If you want to call it that. Technically, I was from the house of Lungbarrow. Things were done differently on Gallifrey, Pete. We didn't have the same sort of family units, like you find here on earth. Reproduction was via genetic looming, thanks to a curse that rendered my people infertile. We had houses, or what old times would call clans. I was from Lungbarrow."

Pete raised an eyebrow. "Looms? And what do you mean, a curse to make you lot infertile? Does this mean you and Rose can't…"

The Doctor shook his head, his cheek resting against his knuckles. "It's a rather long and complicated story, Pete. But I was one of the last Time Lords born through natural reproduction, before the curse was cast. All my children were loomed, and their children after that. Maybe that was why I was so different from the rest of my family. I had emotions, ambitions, hopes and dreams. They were…bred…to serve as the ideal Time Lord."

The Doctor tugged his ear as he winked. "However, to your question about Rose and myself. I've been told by your medics that Rose and I will be able to have healthy children."

Pete smiled. "Well, Jacks will be thrilled to learn that in good time. Because I know for a fact that when the time comes, she'll be itching to show off grandchildren." Pete then tapped his fingers on his desk again, as silence fell between them. Then an idea struck him.

"Theta Lungbarrow."

The Doctor quirked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"Your name, Doctor. How about Theta Lungbarrow? It honors your planet, even your past if you will. Plus, it's extremely unique…Which dare say, suits you perfectly." Pete waved his hands around between them as he explained his thought process.

The Doctor paused, scratching a side burn as he considered it. A viable compromise, which the Doctor surmised, was the best he was going to get out of the situation.

"Alright, Pete. I suppose that is going to be my name. Since you won't let me do John Smith, and I sure as hell can't think of anything else." The Doctor leaned back as he conceded defeat. He figured Pete wasn't going to let him get away with John Smith. And he didn't want to admit that Pete had a few points earlier. Besides, if he and Rose had children. He felt guilty cursing his descendants with a common last name, just because he wanted to blend in. What if one of his grandchildren discovered the next big cure. He wanted their name easily remembered, and Smith was easily remembered. But not as memorable as a unique last name.

Pete quickly jotted down the name, saying how he'll copy it to everything else later. "I also took the liberty of creating a back story for you. Do you have any specific name you want for your parents? Or maybe did you have a favorite area of England, that you maybe want to say you grew up in?"

The Doctor shook his head miserably, as his eyes strayed towards the window again. He had told Rose earlier that he believed he could do this himself. That he would be alright. But that was rule number one and his own pride talking. Deep down, his stomach was churning. He remembered Rose talking once about having to get up every day for a job, or some random errand. And he shuddered to think that was where he was heading. When he scanned the coral earlier, initial readings suggested a growing period of one year. And that was just the the core of the TARDIS, on top of the console room. And while she would be operational in a year. She would need at least another few months to become habitable long term.

"Doctor?"

"Hmm?" The Doctor's head snapped towards the direction of the voice. "Sorry, what was that, Pete?"

Pete frowned. "I said, that on top of your identification. I'm also having a bank account set up for you, in your new name. Have you given any thought to an occupation? Because I recall that was one of the things on your mind a week ago."

The Doctor pinched the bridge of his nose. He hadn't really considered it, as he was too busy making sure the coral was taking to the soil properly. "No, Pete. I hadn't really thought about it, as I've had other things on my mind."

"Well, you should." Pete stood, walking around his desk. He stooped down, opening a drawer to pull out another prepared sheet of paper.

At the sounds, the Doctor turned his head upwards to see Pete seating himself back in the opposite him. "You need something to occupy your days, Doctor. Because while tinkering and the coral are well and good." Pete paused as a sly smile crossed his lips. "Which, by the way. Jackie asks that you leave her appliances alone."

That caused the Doctor to laugh, a sheepish look rising to the surface. Pete cleared his throat, looking to get back on topic as he tapped the paper. "You are going to go spare with a lot of free time on your hands. Especially if Rose decides to return to school to earn her A-levels. Like she announced the other evening."

The Doctor was initially surprised when she told him about it one evening. He had thought she wasn't too concerned about it, with her running around defending the earth. But as she further explained that it was something she had considered doing, that it was something she wanted to do for herself. The Doctor could only be more proud of her than he ever imagined. He had of course, encouraged her to do it. And promised to help in anyway he could. As well as unhelpfully distract her sometimes.

Then Pete had to drop a spanner into the Doctor's happy train of thoughts. "Besides, if you and Rose decide to have a family. Most couples find a house to grow that family."

The Doctor's eyes shot wide, as his throat squeaked. He had told Rose that he wouldn't be opposed to having children. But he had planned, no…banked on, the idea that it would be after they had taken off in the TARDIS.

Pete stopped, as he mistook the Doctor's impression. He held his hands up as he said, "No No! Don't get me wrong, Doctor. I'm not pushing you and Rose out the door. I promised you two could stay with us, for as long as you pleased. I'm actually happy to have you both here! I'm just saying, that there may come a time, where you two decide you want your own space."

The Doctor stood, his thoughts already racing. His hands went through his hair as he rambled about doors and carpets. "I really just assumed that we'd have the TARDIS as our home, with our room in your house as our base. A place to park when we came to visit."

Pete sighed, feeling he opened up a can of worms. "Doctor, sit down please. Look, I shouldn't have brought it up. Because that really is something to discuss between you and Rose."

The Doctor took a deep breath as he took his seat. "Any occupation I take will be strictly flexible, Pete. That's my limit. I'm only agreeing to consider it, as I don't want to have to depend on Rose or you paying for things I need. I want to be the one to care for Rose."

Pete nodded as he held the paper out. "Completely understood, Doctor. Which is why I created this list. I anticipated you only considering jobs that will allow you personal freedom. These are all Torchwood posts, mind you. Because you wouldn't be able to be 'unavailable' for days on end, if you were in a civilian post. But any of those posts listed are yours for the taking."

The Doctor took it, sniffing as he looked it over. "No offense, Pete. But given how I feel about Torchwood. Which you have to understand, my personal history with it in the other universe. I don't know if I could work here."

"Doctor, it's like I said before. That old regime is gone. Been gone for years, thanks to our efforts. Besides, we need more people like you and Rose. People who can help us dispel the negative around aliens. As well as be an asset to intergalactic diplomacy."

Pete scratched his chin as he considered an idea. "There is another option."

The Doctor's eyes flicked upwards, waiting for Pete to continue. "I need an expert to advise me on customs and such for handling situations with beings from other worlds. Someone who knows instantly where to find the information needed, in the event they don't know it off the top of their head. Sound like something you'd be interested it? Minimal office time required."

The Doctor's face grew into a grin as he lowered the paper. He carefully considered what Pete was saying, as he had a feeling Pete was creating this position to ease him. Something he was immensely grateful for, as it would solve both dilemmas. "I think I could do that, quite easily!" The Doctor gave a cheeky grin, as Pete laughed. Before standing to begin creating documents, to finally get the Doctor settled on Earth.

* * *

"But I wanted to go to the park, Mummy!"

Rose looked up from her laptop. She looked to the clock before letting out a sigh. "So much for some quiet time," Rose muttered as she closed out her email client. Despite being on official holiday, Rose still kept in touch with her team. Providing advice or direction when requested. Sometimes questions from other departments came in, but mainly they kept to their own experts.

"Didn't you see those clouds, Tony? It's going to rain."

Rose meandered into the hallway, coming across the pair.

"Oh, Rose!" Jackie had looked up when she heard footsteps. "I didn't know you were home, dear. Everything alright?"

"Nuh Uh! It isn't raining!" Tony interrupted as his arms crossed, a pout forming on his lower lip. He turned to Rose. "Mummy says it's raining. I don't see any rain!"

Rose ran a hand through her little brother's hair. "I heard Mum, Tony. She said it is going to rain. Which means soon, love. You didn't want to get wet outside, now did you?"

Tony shook his head rapidly as Rose smiled. "Which is why Mum said no park. You would have been stuck out in the rain."

Tony's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh…" He then turned to Jackie, pout slowly disappearing. "Sorry, Mummy."

Jackie smiled as she kissed his forehead. "Quite alright, sweetheart. Now go on and play, love. We'll have tea in a bit when your father and the Doctor get home."

Tony took off like a shot. Rose ran a hand through her hair as she looked out the window. "Rose? What's wrong, sweetheart? You look all apprehensive for some reason."

"Just worried about the Doctor, and how he's handling this name business," Rose lied. Well, partially lied is more like it. She was worried about the Doctor, because she knew that he could pretend everything was alright on the surface. Yet underneath the geek chic with great hair exterior, there was a powder keg brewing. She was also nervous for the Doctor's arrival home, given what she decided earlier.

"He'll be fine, Rose." Jackie rubbed Rose's shoulder as she assured her daughter.

Rose sighed. While she was happy that Jackie had faith in the Doctor, Rose believed that Jackie didn't fully understand why he felt as he did. Not that she could blame her mother, as being humans. Neither of them could ever fully claim to understand what was going on in the Doctor's head.

Suddenly a dull throb hit Rose's head, causing her to raise her hand to her forehead.

"Rose?"

Rose's actions didn't go unnoticed by Jackie, who narrowed her eyes at her daughter's sudden distress. Rose rubbed her temples in a circular motion. "Just a light headache, Mum. I'm okay."

Another lie. Rose knew what this was, and it wasn't a common headache. While she wouldn't be able to fully explain it, or understand it. Rose knew enough to determine this was her feeling the Doctor's feelings. And it pained her to know that he was in light anguish. Morose and glum.

"I'm going to make some tea, since I have a feeling the Doctor will need it."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the front door opened. Rose strode towards the hallway, putting a smile on her face as she walked. She knew that one of her smiles could always cheer up the Doctor.

Pete closed the closet door as Rose came forward, looking around expectantly. "He went towards the library." Was that only response Rose received to her wordless look of confusion.

Murmuring her thanks, Rose took the two mugs and slipped into the library. Nudging the door closed with her elbow as carefully as she could manage. "Hey," Rose whispered towards the back of the Doctor.

The Doctor looked up from the book he was halfheartedly looking at as he turned around. He watched Rose place the steaming mugs onto the closest table, as he placed the book down with a sigh. "Hey," he responded. Light depression evident in his voice.

Rose immediately came to his side, folding herself into his arms. "I felt you earlier, so I brought us a cuppa. You want to talk about it?" Rose exhaled lightly as she felt him embrace her tightly. As if she were a lifeline.

The Doctor rested his chin on the top of her head. "I thought I could easily do it alone, Rose. But once I sat down with Pete, actually doing the things we've been talking about. It got so daunting—question after question. Decision after decision, and each one so flipping final!" He shuddered as his hands clenched at Rose's sides.

Rose turned her head from her position in the Doctor's arms. She looked around the room, until she spotted the large envelope on the table by the book case. "Is that it? She nodded her head towards the envelope.

The Doctor sniffed as he dropped his arms. He could see what Rose was doing, and he honestly didn't know if he wanted to talk about this. However knowing Rose, this was going to be one of those things she pushed. Plucking up the envelope, he shrewdly lifted the flap and pulled out the contents.

"Driver's license, Passport, Bank Card." The Doctor dropped each item onto the table, as if it disgusted him deep down. Each item making a small clapping noise as it hit the surface.

"Birth Certificate, Health Records, Degrees and Transcripts! Everything to prove that I'm a normal bloke, born and raised on Earth." The Doctor's face scrunched painfully, as he dropped the second letter sized envelope onto the table. Not caring if it fell to the floor or not.

Rose picked up the license, and smiled as she examined it. "I like the name, and the picture is a rather good shot as well. Wish my own looked this handsome."

The Doctor scoffed bitterly. "Yeah, well you can thank your father for the name. The man refused to let me use John Smith, and after some rather clever questioning; discovered what I was called in the Academy. So I hope you really like the name Lungbarrow, Rose." The Doctor motioned between them with a wiggle of his finger. "Because that is going to be our family name from now on."

Rose cleared her throat at the Doctor's short and testy tone. Placing the small card back onto the table, she crossed her arms. "Alright, Doctor. Want to tell me what is really bothering you? Because I can see it isn't the name that was chosen. So help me understand what the issue is here, because this is all just formalities. Legalities and pa-"

"It's all a lie, Rose!" the Doctor seethed as he cut her off. Pointing to the stack on the table. The Doctor continued, "According to all this, I'm just average, run of the mill Theta Lungbarrow. A thirty one year old bloke, who works for Torchwood. Not someone who's seen the beginnings and ends of galaxies, and stars, and…and planets!"

Rose took the Doctor's hands in hers, rubbing them gently as she stepped close. "Doctor, I can understand what you are feeling. I really can, love. When Mum and I landed here, I did get to keep my name. But everything else about me was a story, a carefully fabricated tale to satisfy someone's curiosity. And I had the same reaction you did. I felt like it wasn't my life that was being led. But you know what?"

The Doctor swallowed as Rose leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "I made it my life, Doctor. And I know you can do the same. Make this identity work around who you really are." Rose pointed towards the table, her eyes never leaving the Doctor's. "To the world, you are Theta Lungbarrow. But to us, the people who care so much for you. You're the Doctor. The man who takes on the world in a blue police box that's bigger on the inside."

Rose raised her hands, placing them gently on the Doctor's cheeks. His hands quickly covered hers, clenching them tightly as he held his eyes closed. Deep down, he was trembling with emotion. He understood what Rose was saying, but it was easier said than done. "Doctor, take it a day at a time. You'll see it gets easier. We're all still going to call you Doctor. Everyone that holds you as friend and family will know the real you. Our children will know who you are, the stories of the adventures you've hand. And they'll tell their children, and so forth. The real you will _never_ be forgotten. Trust me on that?"

The Doctor nodded his head, sniffling as a few tears leaked out of the tightly closed eyes.

"Come on," Rose whispered as she took his hand. Pulling him from the library, tea and envelopes left behind.

* * *

"Rose, where are we?" The Doctor stepped out of the passenger side of the car. Rose had dragged him out of the house, only saying to Jackie and Pete that they would be back later. "We really should go back home, Rose. I don't like those clouds…"

Rose locked the car doors, before reaching out a hand. "Forget the clouds, Doctor. I want to show you something, in the hopes that it will help you. Like it helped me years ago."

The Doctor came around the car, his hand instantly joining with hers. Fingers interlacing as they walked. Before them laid a small meadow like clearing, with an old and slightly run down house to the side. Beside the clearing was a gravel path that Rose had them currently parked. Behind it, a small patch of trees that stretched as far as the Doctor could see.

They made their way up the rest of the path, Rose pointing out various things about the area. How in the spring, families of rabbits would be seen in the meadow. How you could sometimes spot a stray deer in the wooded area. When they finally reached the house, the Doctor looked around. Still confused on why they were brought here.

"Rose, I'm not getting it."

"Just stand still Doctor, close your eyes and breathe." Rose instructed as the Doctor's lip quirked. Seeing how Rose wasn't going to let this go, he sighed and closed his eyes. Taking a deep breath, the clean air began to clear his head. He could smell the moisture in the air, mixed with the scents coming off the flowers and leaves.

And he found it extremely calming.

Letting out the breath, he heard Rose say that was good. And to do it again as her hands rubbed his back in calming strokes. As he took the next inhale, his brain registered the fact that it was just them. No flurry of activity, no one demanding his attention. Just the Doctor and his Rose. He felt the walls that had started to close him in retreat. The Doctor no longer felt the choking sensation of the never ending labyrinth of domesticity and routine. Where he was _expected_ to be a simple human, with his wife and a house. He could just be the Doctor.

His eyes opened as they flickered towards the heavens. He considered how he could see the pure sky, and wondered how it must look at night.

"Feel better, Doctor?" The Doctor's eyes strayed down wards, meeting Rose's gentle ones. Her hand was still rubbing down his back, soothing him gently.

"How did you find this place?"

Rose cleared her throat, her hand leaving his back and finding his hand again. "I used to come here, when life got to much in the beginning. Being this universe's Rose Tyler and the attention it garnered. When we constantly, and if you excuse the pun, hit a wall with the cannon. I found this old abandoned house on a drive once. I looked up, and saw all the stars. And it helped me when I missed you so much that it hurt."

The Doctor drew Rose up in a hug, holding her tight as he kissed her hair. "Funny thing, I used to stare at the stars when I missed you too. Donna once teased that it was practically the only routine I kept. Outside of finding situations where I had to run for my life." The Doctor exhaled again, a finger lifting her chin. His sad eyes meeting her soft and loving ones. "Thank you, Rose. This…this is exactly what I needed. But you always seem to do that."

Rose raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You always seem to know what I need. What's the best for me, even if I don't agree with you." With that, the Doctor's lips found hers. Gentleness turned to hungry kisses as they held each other close.

It was then the clouds decided to open the floodgates onto the couple.

Despite becoming drenched in the downpour, the Doctor and Rose could only laugh hysterically. Hand in hand, they ran onto the covered porch of the house. Trying to wring out shirts and hair, before giving up the attempts. As the storm started to pick up, the Doctor came behind Rose. Wrapping his arms around her waist, they both stared out into the meadow as they listened to the ran hammer onto the porch roof.

Together, they stood there wordlessly. Planning to wait out the heaviest of rain there, given they both knew it was unsafe to drive in this. "Course, no signal in this kind of storm." Rose scowled as she looked at her phone.

They both shivered as the wind picked up. "We can't stay on this porch, Rose. It's going to get colder, and one of us is bound to catch a cold."

Rose nodded as she wandered towards the door of the house. "I think I remember the door being unlocked last I was here. It's been abandoned last five years, if I remember correctly."

The Doctor came up behind her. The instinct to protect his mate took charge. "Let me go look around inside first, Rose. I'm going to be sure it's stable and safe before we hide out in here."

Rose smiled as he pulled out his screwdriver. Finding the setting that makes it a torch, the Doctor stepped inside. Stepping inside slightly, Rose watched him test the floorboards. Jumping up and down, making sure he landed hard. Satisfied that the floor wasn't going to cave, he began to listen for any creaking or odd smells.

Satisfied with the results, the Doctor held out his hand. "Come on in, Rose."

Together they carefully navigated the various small tables and broken furniture. Reaching the modestly sized living room, the Doctor ran his screwdriver over the area. There were coverings over most of the remaining intact items. "Well, at least we'll be comfortable." The Doctor observed as the small beam of light swept over the fireplace. "Perhaps we could even light a fire, and get warm."

Rose shivered involuntarily again as a brief thought flashed through her mind. Well, more an idea than a thought. "I have some emergency blankets in the car. Dad made me start carrying them, in case my car ever breaks down in the cold, and I have to wait for rescue. Want me to go get them? We can wrap ourselves up in them."

The Doctor nodded as she backed out of the room. He began to mentally count how long it should take for her to reach the car, and then safely return to the house. After a few calculations, he decided that if she was gone for more than ten minutes, he would go looking for her. Looking around, he noticed the grate of the fireplace was in good working order. Next to the grate, he found a small bin of firewood. A modest amount, enough to keep a fire going for a while.

Kindling…he would need kindling. The Doctor looked around, and on the couch side table, was a broken phone and a notepad. After crumbling a good amount of paper into the grate, before stacking a few logs. The Doctor managed to get a fire going with the matches from the mantle.

"It's just like these people up and left one day," the Doctor murmured to himself as the room began to illuminate. While the Doctor certainly believed this was good for them in their current predicament, he did hope that nothing bad happened to the previous occupants.

Standing as the fire began to catch on all the logs, the Doctor looked around the room again. He yanked the plain white cover off the couch, scrunching his face at the tacky floral motif. Yet, while he wasn't too thrilled at the design. The desire to have a comfortable place to sit overrode any sense of discrimination.

"Bugger," the Doctor hissed as his eyes caught sight of the couch legs. Or to be specific, the spots where two couch legs _should_ be.

"Doctor? Little help please?" The Doctor turned towards the door at Rose's voice. He quickly strode over as Rose fumbled through the door.

"I got the blankets, plus I found bottled water in shopping bag." Rose smiled as she handed the bag to the Doctor. "It's really picking up out there!"

The Doctor nodded in agreement as he looked her over. She was even more soaked, and he couldn't help but notice the areas where her clothes clung to her. Shaking those thoughts to the side, he motioned towards the living area. "Why don't you take those blankets in there, I managed a fire in the grate. I'll see if I can secure this door."

After examining the lock, the Doctor managed to secure it with a simple setting from his screwdriver. Satisfied with his work, the Doctor spun on his heels and begun to walk back to where Rose was. Screwdriver twirling in his fingers, a whistle on his lips as he stepped through the open arch.

He paused however, the screwdriver tumbling out of his fingers when he took in the sight before him. There stood Rose, next to the small throw pillows and blankets from the car arranged on top of the sheet from the couch. "I uh, figured we could get comfortable. In case," Rose said as she licked her lips nervously. "In case we get tired."

The Doctor nodded dumbly as he bent over to retrieve his screwdriver. There was a small twinge of disappointment in his gut, as he had initially assumed other motives in her arrangement. However something unexpected nudged in their link, something he assumed was inadvertent on Rose's part.

Apprehension. A strong, strong feeling of apprehension and nerves. He hadn't felt this come from her since their wedding ni…

"Oh," the Doctor uttered carefully. His eyes widening as he took a few steps forward. Not stopping until he was right in front of Rose. She was nervously fiddling with her ring, chewing on her lower lip. A flush of pink spread over her nose and cheeks, as she couldn't bring her eyes to meet the Doctor's. "I know it might not be either of our ideal locations. But…uhm…" Rose stammered, the Doctor taking both of her hands in his. Squeezing gently, telling her it was okay.

"Seeing how this place kinda means something to us, in our own ways. And it's quiet and we're alone." Rose breathed out, her heart hammering in her chest.

The Doctor smiled, biting back a swell of emotion as he let go of one of her hands, raising it to cup her cheek. Rose immediately nuzzled into his touch. Using his cupped hand, the Doctor gently guided her head upwards. His loving eyes connected with her nervous eyes, searching for confirmation as he asked gently, "Are you sure, Rose?"

Rose's hands raised and rested on his, she smiled timidly as she looked into his eyes. She only needed to nod, it was all she could do, as her capacity for speech failed. The Doctor smiled brightly as he leaned in, his lips crashing against hers in anticipation. His hand drifted down her cheek, and continued down her side until coming to rest on her hip.

Rose wrapped her arms around the Doctor's neck, as they hungrily kissed each other. In the back of his mind, he wondered what brought on this idea. But then he promptly threw it to the wind, as this was neither the time, nor the place to care about that. All he knew, was that Rose genuinely wanted to take it to the final level. The arrogance in him briefly congratulated himself on being patient, and that this was his reward.

The Doctor moved his lips along Rose's jaw, and down her neck. Tasting every soft and delicate inch of skin open to him. He carefully began to guide them backwards towards the array of linens on the floor. The Doctor tore himself away from her neck as he gulped down some air, as he gently brought Rose down upon the blankets. As soon as he was within reach, Rose's hand wrapped itself around his tie. Pulling him closer to her.

The Doctor straddled her legs as he balanced himself over her. Hovering close, but not pressing his full weight against her. With a primal growl coming from his throat, his fingers began to work at Rose's shirt. He uttered a curse when he found that the dampness of their clothing, made removal so much slower and difficult.

Rose was busy herself, nervously working off his tie. She leaned up, kissing his neck as she did so. Relishing the small hisses on the Doctor's part, each time her lips connected with his skin. "Doctor…"

"Busy," the Doctor grumbled as he was kissing down along her shoulders.

"No, Doctor. Stand up, I think we'll be better able to undress each other that way. Especially with the state our clothes are in."

The Doctor blinked as he honestly didn't think about that. Well, given the way his brain was currently fogging up. Could you blame him? Instantly, he stood. Toeing off his trainers and socks, noticing Rose had already done that earlier. Helping her up, his lips found hers as his fingers again went to work on her shirt.

"Much better," the Doctor muttered as he peeled the shirt off of Rose.

* * *

Only their pants remained, the Doctor's hands possessively gripped Rose's bottom. Pulling her close to him as their lips remained locked together. Locked in their embrace, they found their way back onto the floor. The Doctor hovering over her, placing open mouth kisses down her chest.

Rose ran her fingers through the Doctor's hair, her nails lightly scratching his scalp. The Doctor groaned, pressing himself against her as the sensation tickled down his spine. Rose bit her lip as she felt the evidence of his desire poking her stomach.

Licking her lips, Rose snaked a bold hand between their warmer than before bodies. Before she could think otherwise, she wriggled her hand into his pants.

"Yes," the Doctor managed to shudder. His hips pressed into her hand with urgency, as her hand moved as quick as the tight space would allow her.

After a moment, the Doctor knelt up, his hands going to his pants. With a sly grin, he stilled Rose's hand as he tugged his pants down. Freeing himself fully. Rose's breath hitched as she got a good look at it. She had seen it before, but never in this angle.

"Is this okay, Rose? Are you okay?" the Doctor asked gently. The dark, lustfulness in his eyes giving way to softness and care for Rose's comfort. He wanted this to be perfect for her, given the situation they were in. He knew he was practically ready for action, but he needed to prepare Rose. He needed to take complete care of her. His hand gently taking her again, wrapping her fingers around him again.

Rose nodded, leaning up to kiss him hungrily, taking delight in the effect she was having on him. Arousal and need swimming in her head, overtaking the urges to draw back and retreat. Ever since that morning, she had decided that she was ready. Resolving to initially surprise the Doctor in one of those chemise numbers she brought.

The Doctor's hand brushed up her leg and thigh as he continued to kiss her, his lips taking dominance over hers. His tongue swept along her lips, prodding and demanding admittance. He swallowed Rose's moan as her lips parted, their tongues meeting in her mouth. His fingers sweeping along the elastic of her knickers.

Rose moaned again as his fingers swept along her bikini line, brushing the sensitive skin on the inner sides of her thighs. She could feel herself becoming warm and slightly damp in the crotch of her knickers as the Doctor lavished his attentions on her. She arched herself slightly as the Doctor hovered over her, his lips traveling down her chest.

The Doctor laid a trail of soft, open mouth kisses down Rose's torso. His tongue flicking at Rose's navel, earning him a giggle as she claimed that tickled. He looked back upwards at Rose. The lust had returned to his eyes, Rose noted. His fingers hooked into the elastic of Rose's knickers. "Arch up, Rose. There are so many things I want to do to you, and these hinder those plans," the Doctor said. His voice strained with the painful restraint of holding himself back.

The primal, possessive side of him wanted to pin her against the blankets and make her completely his. Furthermore, it made him want to do it quick as he pleased. He relished in the gloating pride that it would be _his_ name that she would call out, as he made her writhe beneath him. That it was his sole right and privilege to make love to her, and to have her make love to him.

Rose trembled as she did so. As she watched the Doctor lay her knickers with the other articles of clothing, Rose's heart really began to race. This was it. No more barriers between them. It made her stomach flutter in a mixture of nerves and anticipation. The Doctor hovered over her again, his lips gently lapping and sucking against her neck as his fingers circled her outer folds.

A moan escaped Rose's throat as the Doctor inserted his finger, this time moving in a gentle circular motion. Before deftly inserting a second finger. Rose's fingers clenched at his shoulders, as she felt him slowly stretching her inner muscles.

"Relax, Rose," the Doctor whispered in her ear after hearing her wince. Kissing that tiny spot below her ear. His thumb movement causing Rose to gasp out as a jolt sensation raced down her spine.

The Doctor paused as he watched her. There was something that he wanted to try with her, and now seemed to be the optimal time. "Rose, do you trust me?"

Rose sighed in disappointment as she felt his fingers slip from her. She was starting to feel that high building, before it abruptly halted. The Doctor was gazing at her intently, as she nodded. "Of course I trust you, Doctor."

"I want to taste you, Rose. Will you let me?"

Rose swallowed, nodding nervously as the Doctor kissed her on the lips. Gently laying a trail of kisses down her body and inner thighs, he came to rest between her thighs. The Doctor took a moment to admire the sight before him. "You are so beautiful, love," the Doctor whispered as he rested his arms in the crook of her thighs. He leaned forward, thumbs brushing over her folds, making Rose shiver. His tongue finding the tight little bundle of nerves at the very top.

Rose gasped, her hips thrusting upwards at the contact. Of all the fantasies she would _ever_ have about that tongue on her, they were nothing compared to the real thing. Her head was swimming as the intense jolts of pleasure raced up her spine. Her hands flew to his scalp in response to his actions.

The Doctor grinned, pleased as punch. A moan escaped his throat as her nails scraped against his scalp. A moan of anticipation escaped him, as he considered how it would feel to have those walls grip him. As his fingers rubbed against those tight walls, every moan and gasp was music to his ears. This made him harder and more eager to bury himself deep inside of her.

Rose shouted as she felt her orgasm build. Her legs felt like jelly as her body trembled and shook. "Doctor," Rose gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders. Her breath coming in pants, as she swore her heart was going to burst out of her chest. Her head was dizzy with wave after wave of intense sensation.

"I'm not stopping until you come for me, Rose. Let yourself fall," the Doctor groaned as he held himself back.

"Yes…just like…oh god!" Rose panted, eyes clenched as she felt the Doctor flick his tongue against her faster, unrelenting until he pushed her over the edge. Her hand reached out, and she felt his fingers interlace with hers, as she was finally driven over the edge.

Rose arched her hips once more as she felt the waves of passion overtake her. Pulling her down into the depths of ecstasy and delight, as the Doctor pulled his head back. A self satisfied smirk on his face, as his free arm wiped his mouth.

The Doctor hovered himself over her again, this time resting himself between her thighs. Their lips met as the Doctor ran a hand along her thigh. "Are you okay, Rose?"

Rose nodded shakily as the Doctor brushed his fingers along her sides. "I need to be inside of you, Rose. I can't hold back anymore, love."

Rose swallowed as she nodded her final consent. His tongue slipped through her parted lips, and she could taste herself on him. And what surprised her, was that she found this slightly erotic to say the least. She felt him position himself, slipping himself in slightly before pausing. Any remaining shred of self control going to keeping himself from plunging right in.

The Doctor cupped her cheek. His eyes full of love as he whispered, "I love you, Rose." Rose smiled as she leaned up, murmuring an 'I love you' against his lips. Their lips met, as his hips pushed himself forward.

Rose winced audibly, her fingers clenched the Doctor's shoulders. Her eyes shut tight at the strong sting of her muscles being forcibly stretched. She's certainly felt worse pain, but never something that stung like this.

"Rose, love. Are you alright?" The Doctor paused himself, giving her body time to adjust. The sight of her in pain, feeling her pain through the link. It almost caused the Doctor to pull out. "Rose, if it hurts too much, we can stop."

Rose shook her head as she took a deep breath. The sting already lessening to a dull throb, as she relaxed her grip on his shoulders. Eyes now open and lovingly looking into his. "I promise you, I'm okay. Just take it slow, okay?"

At this, the Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. Giving her a sweet kiss, he sent a nudge of love and comfort along their link, seeking to alleviate any pain. After a moment, he felt Rose begin to move her hips against his. A light whimper escaping her throat, at the loss of friction against her core. A signal he took as permission to start moving.

Rose moaned as the Doctor gently began to move in and out of her. He had whispered in her ear to tell him if it hurt her at all. Her legs moved to rest around his waist, causing him to groan.

Pleasure began to slowly take the place of pain, as Rose's hips began to rock against the Doctor's. There was still a light throb of pain, but it was merely in the background of the pleasing sensations that she felt begin to creep back up her spine. Gentle kisses had turned hard as the Doctor moved harder and faster, slowing if Rose asked him to. A loud moan escaped his lips as his hand went between their sweating bodies. His finger seeking the spot that his tongue mercilessly teased as he drove Rose over the edge.

Rose's heart raced, her head exploding. Rose's chest heaved as she tried to keep her breath even, resorting to pants as her hips bucked against the Doctor. Not being able to hold back any longer, Rose gasped out as her brain went into sensory overload. She rode the high as the Doctor slipped his hand out from between them. Her arms pulling him as close as she could.

"Not going to last much longer, Rose," the Doctor stuttered out. He knew he wasn't going to last long this time. Her stroking him, combined with the sheer arousal of pleasuring her already brought him close to the edge. And now that he was being gripped by her tight, wet walls….

Rose ran her fingers through his hair as she locked eyes with him. "Whenever you need to, my love." Rose nipped at his bottom lip.

After a moment, the Doctor let out a shout as he tensed and lost himself in his own blinding orgasm. Rose shuddered as she felt the Doctor thrust himself deep as he came. She could feel him pulse and throb inside of her as he emptied himself into her.

The Doctor held her close, their hearts beating together in a samba. They stayed like that for a moment, as they attempted to even their breathing. Sweat shined on both their bodies.

The Doctor sighed as he gently pulled himself out of Rose. Laying himself down next to her, folding her into his arms. "That was…" the Doctor breathed out. He laughed as he kissed his darling Rose. "I think my gob just went on holiday, that's how good it was."

Rose blushed as she nuzzled into his chest. "It was perfect, Doctor. The way you were so caring and gentle." A sly smile crossed her face as she peppered his face with kisses. "And to think, we get to experience this for the rest of our lives."

The Doctor hummed happily in response, fingers brushing away a lock of hair from her eyes. "Wouldn't want it with anyone else. Never have, never will."

* * *

Pete shoved his hands into his pockets, watching as his old safe was carted off. He decided earlier that he was changing safes, which was an unbreakable habit from his Preachers days. He offered the now unneeded safe to a colleague. Besides, he was still considering sacking George. Especially after what Rose told him days ago. To which he did not want a safe, containing all his top secret files, to be accessible to a disgruntled former employee with codes.

Jackie stood to the side as the trolley rolled past her. Striding into the office, she cleared her throat as she observed her husband bent over a desk. "Pete, why are you changing safes again? You only got a new one what, six months ago? Is everything alright?"

Pete shuffled a few sealed files into the new safe, before turning around to face his wife. He crossed his arms as he leaned against the desk. "I felt it warranted, Jacks."

Jackie nodded in understanding, knowing that was all she was going to get on the matter. So she decided to change the topic. "I'm worried about Rose and the Doctor. They went out hours ago, and haven't returned yet. In addition, neither are answering their mobiles!" Jackie's eyes flicked towards the window, sheets of rain smacking the window. "I don't like them being out in this storm. What if one of them are injured?"

Pete turned and walked over to Jackie. Putting his arms on her shoulders, he locked eyes with her. "I'm sure they are fine, love. This is Rose and the Doctor we are talking about. Given the stories we've heard about their adventures, I think a rain storm would be a walk in the park. Don't you think?"

Jackie opened her mouth to protest, however Pete held up a finger. "You know how storms like this can affect mobiles. They are smart enough to seek shelter, Jacks. And I'm sure that as soon as they can, they will call us. They're probably sitting in some car park, riding out this part of the storm."

Jackie sighed as she crossed her arms. "Fine, but if we don't hear from them an hour after this storm lets up. I'm sending Jake to find them."

Pete chuckled as he kissed Jackie's cheek. "I always forget how stubborn you can be sometimes, love. Why don't you help me organize this new safe, then have a cuppa in the library."

Twenty minutes after Jackie set to work sorting the mess of papers, envelopes and files on Pete's desk. She handed the first stack of papers to Pete.

"Pete…What's this about?"

Pete turned his head. Eyes meeting a perplexed Jackie holding an envelope. "What about it, Jacks?"

"Look at it, you plum." Jackie held out the envelope expectantly.

"Strange…No return label, Just Pete Tyler and a scribbled _IMPORTANT! Do NOT open until 07/10/2013_." Pete examined the front and back of the envelope. As if it was going to magically divulge its secrets on cue. Jackie peered over his shoulder, examining it as well. "Well, what's this about, then?"

Pete scratched his head as he tried to think. However, he couldn't place it. "I honestly don't know, Jacks. However, we have a bit before we even hit 2013." Pete sighed as he plopped the envelopes into the safe. "I have too much on my plate right now, to worry about an envelope I'm not supposed to open until late next year. Probably one of those time capsule things by some group on a lark. I had it scanned when I received it, and there isn't anything dangerous about it."

Jackie sighed as she looked at the letter sitting in the open safe. Something bothered her about it, made her feel off. Her eyes flicked to the window again, noting with disdain that the rain had still not let up.

"Why don't we take a break, love. I'll try their mobiles, while you make your famous tea." Pete put his arm around Jackie's shoulders as he led her from the office.


End file.
